


A Different Kind of Life

by Piper1016



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper1016/pseuds/Piper1016
Summary: AU-Bethyl Fluff.Just some Bethyl Fluff to get us by.Has it all been written before? Yep, just in different ways, in different voices. Hope you enjoy my variation.Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or a full story yet...





	1. A Different Kind

It had been said what seemed to be hundreds of times. They just weren't right for each other. What could Beth possibly see in Daryl? She was young and beautiful. Smart as a whip. He was quiet and brooding and shaggy looking with that long hair and ratty clothes. Yes, Daryl grew up on the wrong side of the tracks with a drunk for a father while Beth grew up on a prosperous farm with a well known, well liked family.  And that age difference. That really had people’s tongues wagging.

He was all wrong for her. Everyone, except for a short list of people, thought so. Beth and Daryl knew what people said, what they thought. What they whispered behind their backs, or for a few people that actually had the gull, said to their (mostly Beth’s) faces. To Beth’s credit, she handled it well, always taking the high road. Daryl on the other hand, no one said anything outright to him. Just about everyone knew better. If they didn’t know better, they learned real fast.

Beth reassured Daryl it wasn’t anyone’s business what they did. Let them talk, she’d tell him. Daryl thought deep down it had to bother her though. He couldn’t help be agitated by everyone’s, her parents in particular, insistent need to have an opinion about what does not concern them.

Beth was over twenty after all. All grown up. Daryl was, well, he was older. Life with him wasn’t easy for her and he felt bad about that. She caught flak from her parents, from her sister, from her brother. And from anyone else that felt the need to throw their two cents in. All because of him.

Really, he couldn’t give a shit less what other people thought of him. Daryl Dixon didn’t prove himself to anyone. For Beth, though, and only for her, he tried numerous times to make it, okay, to make her family feel more at ease with the idea of the two of them together. To make them see he was there to stay and they may as well accept it. Accept him and Beth.

It wasn’t right. He wished he could just break it off with her. He’d be doing her a favor. It would definitely make things easier for her. She could date someone closer in age. Someone her parents thought to be more appropriate. Someone who had a nice comfy desk job with a fancy car and a big house. Not someone like him who worked the at local Refinery. It was good money, but not up to the Greene’s standards for their little girl.

What kind of life can he give you, Hershel and Annette had asked more than once. _A different kind of life_ , she'd tell them in response, which did nothing to calm their worries. 

That old saying nagged at him; if you love someone let them go. But hell if he could break it off with her. Lord help him, he loved her more than he thought possible.

Before Beth, he didn’t believe in love. Never been witness to it. Matter of fact, he didn't know anyone with a good marriage. His parents seemed to hate each other until the day his mother died. His own brother was on his third marriage. Even if this one seemed a little more solid than the last two Merle and Carol still fought like cats and dogs.

When he was with Beth though, everything was different. _He_ was different. She made him believe in things he never thought possible. If he allowed himself, he saw a future. It just wasn’t the future everyone else had planned for her, but a future they’d build together on their own terms.

What confused him the most was that Beth seemed to want a life with him.

He wasn’t sure what that meant. 'A life with him', but it sounded serious. It simultaneously scared the hell out of him and made him ache with want. He often wondered what life could he, a Dixon, give her? She deserved every little thing her heart desired. He wasn’t sure he could do that. He worked hard, always had and always will, still that probably wouldn't be good enough to appease her parents. And maybe even Beth.

Sometimes she made him drive through neighborhoods with huge houses, houses even bigger than the farmhouse she lived in with her family. Ooh-ing and Aww-ing over the humongous homes that he’d never, baring winning the lottery, afford. Or want for that matter. He was fine with his little cabin nestled in the woods fifteen minutes out of town. Beth seemed fine there too, she fit into his life there. Said she loved it. And best of all they could be alone there. Just the two of them, the way he liked it best. It confused him; if she claimed to love the cabin, why then did she get that dreamy look in her eyes whenever they drove through one of those neighborhoods.

The Greene’s weren’t swimming in money by any means. They weren’t hurting for cash either. And Beth being the baby, she got everything her heart desired.

Including him.

He’d never forget the day they met - or rather the first time he set eyes on her. They didn't formally meet for years after that. He was working for her daddy bailing hay. It was hotter than the surface of the sun and he and the other workers had come up to the barn for lunch break, to enjoy a few minutes of shade from a huge maple tree.

There she was on the porch off the house, talking with an older dark haired girl. Wearing cutoffs, showing off long, smooth legs, a cropped top teasing an inch or two of perfectly porcelain skin. To top it all off, she was wearing low lying pigtails, her hair trailing down over her shoulders on each side. Firggin’ pigtails! Completing his country girl fantasy. When he first caught sight of her, he stopped so abruptly, Shane, his friend who had gotten the job, ran right into the back of him.

Throughout that summer he’d catch glimpses of her. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t outright looking for her anytime he passed between the barn and house. Whenever he did see her she looked just as hot as the first time.

Who was she? Obviously, she belonged to the Greene’s in some way. How old was she? She looked young-ish. Probably too young. It didn’t matter in the end. He never got closer than the distance from the barn to the house to her.

But the next summer, when Hershel Greene hired him again for his work crew, there she was. Legs even longer, hair a little shorter, up in a ponytail most of the time. The few times he caught a glimpse of her when her hair was down his fingers tingled to touch its glossy smoothness

During that year, she had matured. Her body had more of a womanly curve to it. She was still probably too young. Because of that, he tried desperately not to look. He had other things to think about, had no time to worry about some kid.

The third summer working for Mr. Greene, he finally got up enough courage to ask Shane about her. Their friendship worked because while Daryl was quiet, Shane talked to everyone. Seemed to know everyone as well. Shane informed him that that “pretty thang” was the youngest of the Greene family. Her name was Beth. And she was only eighteen friggin’ years old.

If he thought he had a snowball's chance in hell with a girl like her, that last little bit of information was enough for Daryl to keep his distance.

It was a couple more years before he actually spoke to her. He’d never forget that night either.

. . .

It was a typical scene in a typical small town. Trucks gathered in a vacant field. A large bonfire blazing and a group of people milling about. Drinking. Talking. Same shit, different day.

He'd just landed a job working the graveyard shift at the refinery in town and working nights wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be. He was quickly growing accustomed to staying awake all night even on the weekends when he didn't have to work. The lack of sleep and lack of seeing the sun shine was wearing on his temper, leaving it short and strained.

When Shane asked him to go out and party with him, he reluctantly agreed. If he stayed home, he'd fall asleep, inadvertently screwing up his third shift sleep schedule. If he went out he'd at least stay awake until early Sunday morning.

They followed where word had it there was a party just out of town at somebody's daddy's farm. They'd been there a few hours and Shane had disappeared a while ago with some girl he'd probably realize soon enough wasn't near as pretty in the day light as he thought her to be here in the light of the fire with a half a case of Bud in his gut.

Always feeling the outsider, needing to get away from the crowd, his head beginning to throb, he wandered back to his truck parked further down the field (because if anyone hit it, it'd be a sad day for that individual). Leaning against the drivers door he lit a cigarette blowing a white train of smoke up into the nights sky.

Looking up at all the stars blinking brightly, the moon shining in full. He didn't think about much but was apparently so lost in thought that he startled when a pretty, feminine voice said, “Hey!”

His vision followed the voice and a blonde appeared out of the darkness, practically glowing in the moonlight. Wearing bleached almost white cutoffs and a sleeveless white blouse hugging her body. The bottom two buttons were undone showing off a perfect belly button if he'd ever seen one.

At first, he said nothing, his voice caught in the middle of his throat. It was Princess Greene. He hadn't seen her since last summer, he'd recognize her anywhere. Except now she had grown up. Grown up into the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on, if he could make such a claim in the short amount of time she stood in front of him. When his mouth caught up to his brain, he mumbled “Hey,” or something akin to that.

Then she giggled. For some inexplicable reason, it made him want to smile. Which, of course, he did not. Just looked down at his feet, fiddled with the cigarette between his fingers.

“Aww, you shy?” She questioned, taking a step closer, as if his lack of words made it some sort of challenge. He peered at her suspiciously out of the tops of his eyes when she came to stand next to him.

“Hey, I know you,” she exclaimed, excited now. “You’re that guy that daddy hired a few summers to help with hay.”

He nodded, his eyes going back to his feet.

“What’s a matter? Cat got your tongue?” She teased, leaning against the side of the hood of the truck, facing him.

What the hell? Who’d this girl think she was? Leaning against _his_ truck, teasing him like she knew him.

If she was put off by his non talkativeness, she didn't let on. It seemed to intrigue her. Egg her on. Conversation wasn't his strong suit to begin with and if you put a pretty girl the likes of Beth Greene in front of him, he couldn't formulate two words let alone whole sentences.

“You gonna’ work for him this year?” She asked.

“Na’,” was his only answer. It didn't really matter. He doubted she actually cared. He kept quiet, figuring he was looking pretty close to an idiot either way, so he just continued to smoke. Acting like it was the most important thing he had to do right then.

She giggled again, “Well, why not?”

He rolled a shoulder. “Got another job.”

“Oh. That's too bad.”

“Why's that?” He asked, his curiosity peaked. Farm work was hard work. Especially that of a farm hand/grunt worker. Work at the Refinery wasn't much better. He figured he was doomed for a life of hard labor no matter what. The Refinery was the lesser of the two evils. There he was paid well, had insurance. Retirement. All the bullshit needed to be an adult.

She pushed away from the truck, stepped right in front of him. She was a foot shorter even in her cowboy boots. He was struck at how petite she was compared to him. How his hands could probably reach around her waist and overlap. He felt big and lumbering next to her.

“Because if you don't work for daddy I can't watch you from my bedroom window, that's why,” she practically purred.

 _Huh?_ He hadn't been expecting that. Her brazen admission had him more than a little confused about her.

Suddenly she was stepping away from him, and that was the last thing he wanted. Something similar to panic slithered in his gut. He reacted more out of reflex than brains and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Hold up. What'd you mean, girl?"

Now that he had her there, he wasn't sure what his next move would be. One thing was certain though, he liked the way the smooth skin of her wrist felt under his calloused fingers. The way her wrist bone jutted out just so and the way his thumb moved back and forth over it. The thump of her heartbeat bumping under his forefinger.

Her eyes drifted from his face to where his hand was clamped over her wrist, then back up to his face, arching an eyebrow. Amused.

He quickly released her wrist, but the feel of her skin stayed on his fingers.

“What does _what_ mean?” She asked, a coy smile playing on her lips. “I just enjoyed the view of y’all in the field from my window.”

Was she flirting with him? She must be drunk. Flicking his cigarette a few feet from them, he scoffed. “Whatever,”

She shrugged her shoulders, rolled her eyes and mimicked him, mumbling  “Whatever”.

It made him chuckle. Daryl never thought of anyone as cute before. This girl was. Beautiful, actually. And so unbelievably out of his league it wasn’t funny. He shouldn’t even be talking to her. Yet here he was, talking to her. Not only talking to her, but not wanting her to leave him and go back to the party where _she_ did belong. He couldn’t believe the next words coming out of his own mouth…

“Ya’ wanna’ get outta here?”

That surprised her, he could tell. It surprised him in return that he liked surprising her.

“And go where?” She asked, sliding her hands into the back pockets of the tight little shorts she wore. All sexy innocence.

“I dunno’. Away from here, away from that,” he answered, jutting with his chin to the crowd that was growing more rambunctious and loud by the minute.

Following his eyes, she looked over the crowd, wrinkled up her nose. She then looked back to him, her face lit up in the most beautifully mischievous grins he’d ever seen.  

To his bafflement, she said, “Sure”.

Just like that, Beth Greene climbed up into Daryl Dixon’s truck and they’ve been together ever since.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


	2. Wildness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading. I feel kinda 'eh' about this chapter (and its only the 2nd one!). Hope you all like it. Leave a comment!

 

“Damn it, why you like risking it?”

“Whatever are you talking about, Mr. Dixon?” Beth asked a teasing Cheshire cat smile spread her lips.

She sure has that innocent bit down, could fool even the most suspicious of preachers. “Don't play games with me. You know damn well what I mean,” he ground out through clenched teeth.

Straddling his lap, she moved up and down at a maddeningly slow pace. She knew how close he was to coming, knew he was bare. Knew they were taking a chance. She was wild and crazy-smart, she loved to push the edge and he loved that about her, even if did drive him half crazy.

Arching her back, she rode Daryl steadily. Thoroughly. Grasping him with her tight muscles and lifting up to impale herself on his rock hard shaft.

Reaching up he cupped her neck, squeezing lightly, his thumb grazing her passion swollen bottom lip. She took it into his mouth, sucking. Grinning, he, and only he, knew of her oral fixation. Suckers, popsicles, him.

His hand drifted down her neck to her breast, wetting her protruding nipple with his spit glistened thumb. The moan that escaped her throat, the stiffening of her body, the way she rode him, told him she was close. She was just trying to make it last a little bit longer and drive him a little bit more insane in the process. All he had to do was wait her out. But this slow bullshit was almost more than he could take.

Grazing the skin down past her breast, over her taut belly, stopping at that sweet spot between her legs. She was so wet, so perfect. The pad of his calloused thumb rubbed against her swollen clit forcing another moan from somewhere deep inside.

“Yes, Daryl,” she hissed. Finally, or unfortunately - whichever way he wanted to view it, she picked up speed, riding him hard. Her body doing the work for his awkwardly bent hand, brushing her clit with the up and down motion of her body.

Suddenly she paused and then the orgasm crashed through her. Practically collapsing, she sprawled over the top of him as her body took over and she shattered over and over, the reverberations milking his cock.

When she became still, Daryl could no longer hold back. It was a miracle he had lasted as long as he did. Lightening fast, he rolled her over onto her back, burying himself deep into her tight body. Hooking a forearm under her right knee, bringing it up upward, it allowed him to go even deeper because, damn, she was so fucking tight. Almost too tight if that was possible.

Watching her placidly angelic beautiful face he placed a wet kiss to her parted lips, bringing her back to him from her passion-induced stupor.  

“Emmm,” breathlessly she spoke. “Daryl you're amazing. Ya’ know that?”

In moments like this, her voice took on a breathless small tone. A pitch reserved just for him. It alone was almost enough to make him come.

“You gonna come inside of me?” She asked in that same voice.  

“Baby, you know I want to.” He was trying his best to hold back. So close, he was right on the edge.

“It'll feel so good,” she taunted.

Groaning out in frustration, he said, “You’re my wild girl ain'tcha?” And she giggled that giggle.

He wouldn't do it, and they both knew it. It was just something they played at. Sometimes though, like now, when Beth opened her darkened with ecstasy eyes and gazed at him, almost pleading, Daryl thought maybe she was serious. Maybe she actually did want him to come inside her.

Tracing kisses down her neck, over to the sensitive spot behind her earlobe, his body moved on its own accord. Entering her fully before exiting all the way. Over and over, faster and faster.

When he let her leg loose, she wrapped them tightly around his waist, locking her ankles, holding him in place.

“Come inside of me, please,” she begged.

“Girl…” he warned. The tightening in his balls grew almost painfully so.

She seemed to know his body as well, if not better than, he knew it himself and just before he came, her legs loosened and he was able to pull out, hot come spilling out onto Beth’s stomach.  

. . .

Afterward, after a quick shower together, they ended up back in Daryl's bed. Leaning against the headboard they shared an apple that Beth had brought out to the cabin. Among other odds and ends; food, a new shirt she picked up at the store, soap, whatever she thought he might need or like. He told her not to, but it was useless. She did it anyway.

She was always doing that. Always taking care of him. Took care of everyone, really. She worked as a vet technician and she cared for each of the animals as well as their owners. She cared for her parents. Her siblings. Her niece, two year old Katie. Her brother in law. Her best friend, Amy.

Once you were in Beth Greene’s life, you were in it 100%. Which was probably why it was difficult for her to rebuff her parents anytime the conversation turned to Daryl. She didn’t want to hurt them.

Munching on a bite of an apple, she handed it back to Daryl then leaned on her knees facing him. She wore only his discarded t-shirt and it distracted him monetarily knowing she was naked underneath.  

“So, you're coming to dinner this weekend for my birthday, right?”

He chewed a piece of apple a little longer than necessary. He didn't want to disappoint her. He didn't want to go to dinner at the Greene’s either.

“You can bring Shane,” she suggested hopefully. “Amy will be there. I think they'd get along.”

Speaking around the apple he said, “Nope. No way. An’ Amy needs to stay far away from Shane.”

“I just thought it'd be easier on you if you had a friend there,” she said, her voice growing quiet with disappointment.

“Damn Beth…” he said, starting to give in.

Beth picked up on his change of tone and took the apple from him, placing it on a TV tray set up next to the bed that served as a bedside table. She straddled his lap, running her hands down his bare chest. She felt a sudden twitch through his boxer shorts on her inner thigh. They’d had sex only an hour ago, still, he’d be ready to go at it again if she was.

“Come on. It'll be fine. A couple hours, a good dinner. You'll survive I promise.” As she spoke she placed light kisses to his lips, pressed her breast against his chest.

On a moan, he said, “You ain't playin’ fair.”

“Aw fair is no fun,” she said, her smile landing on his lips.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Just dinner huh? And your Dad and the rest of your family other than Katie because she doesn't really talk yet, taking turns getting their jabs in about how I suck.”

“Oh you know that's not true. Not entirely anyway. Katie is talking more every day,” Beth teased. As far as she was concerned the only way her family would grow to accept him is if he spent time with them. Showed them he wasn't going anywhere.

When he smiled that half smile of his, Beth took it as a good sign and leaned in again to nuzzle his neck. “If you go, I'll make it worth it.”

Daryl dipped his head and caught her lips, biting lightly. The tart taste of apple still on her lips. Through their kiss, he mumbled, “Oh yeah? How you gonna’ do that?”

“I guess you'll have to go to find out.” Between them, her fingers played lightly with the hem of his boxers. “For starters, I'll wear that dress you like. The short yellow one.”

Leaning his brow against hers, he sighed heavily. “Alright. I'll go.”

And not just because she promised to do amazing things to his body or wear a dress that barely covered her ass. But because she wanted him to go. Plain and simple. And, it was her birthday. If he didn't go, that'd make him look even more like the son of a bitch her family thought he was. The truth was he'd do just about anything she asked of him. Including going to dinner with people that, at best, tolerated him and at worst severely disliked him.  

. . .

Daryl showed up on time for dinner and not a minute before. There was no way he wanted to spend any more time at the Greene’s than necessary. It's not that they hated him, or that he necessarily hated them. It was that he wasn't good enough for Beth and they made no qualms about it. For Beth he did his best to keep his mouth shut, something he wasn't good at and inevitably he would end up saying the wrong thing when someone pushed the wrong button, so the less time spent with them the better.

Here he was though, showered, not shaved and wearing clean clothes. He knocked. He wasn't welcome enough to just walk in yet. It was Beth's friend, Amy who greeted him at the door.

Amy, always cheerful and sweet, hugged him. Uncomfortable with the affection Amy so easily gave, he reciprocated with one arm hugging her back.

“You ready for this?” She asked in good humor.

Daryl grinned and said only loud enough for Amy to hear, “Not the least little fuckin’ bit.”

Amy laughed at that and took the leather cut he wore, hung it in the hall closet. She was one of the few people that had nothing negative to say about Beth being with Daryl. She seemed to like Daryl. Thought he treated Beth well and that made him okay in her book. Daryl just appreciated someone that looked beyond his Dixon family blood.

Beth came from the back of the house where the kitchen was smiling her beautiful smile, wearing that short yellow dress that made him glad he wore his flannel shirt untucked so no one could see just what that dress did to him. Even now, in the light of day, he could picture running his hand up that smooth leg and up under the skirt, finding her, as always, wet for him.

“Daryl.” A strong voice that personified knowledge and authority interrupted his thoughts. Hershel Greene stood on a crutch, one pant leg folded up and pinned neatly just under his knee. It was a greeting spoken to acknowledge his presence, nothing more.

Refusing to kowtow to anyone, Daryl nodded his head in his own greeting. He stood straight and reached over to shake the man's hand. He may be well into his 60’s but his handshake was firm, almost painful.

“Hey Hunny,” Beth said, bringing his attention back to her. “I don't know how you do it, you manage to make it exactly on time,” she teased. Giving him a hard hug. Keeping it quick since her father was still looking on. “Ya’ hungry I hope?”

“Yeah.” At least the food was always good here.

More awkward greetings took place. Annette, Beth's mom, gave a sweet smile but kept it at that. She may be warming up to him he thought. Just maybe.

Maggie, Beth's sister, gave a hardly audible grunt. Little Katie hid behind her Mama’s leg, eyeing him curiously. Glenn, Maggie's husband, shook his hand and asked how he was. Glenn wasn't so bad. Treated Daryl civilly, Daryl did so in return. Shawn ignored him completely.

Thankfully dinner was about done cooking, and soon after he got there they sat down at the long well-worn dining room table. Daryl imagined they had dinner like this every night. Together as a family. His own childhood, especially after his mother died, they all were on their own for dinner. And lunch. And breakfast. That’s why hunting was such a big part of his life. You didn’t hunt, you didn't eat.

Daryl focused on his food, kept quiet while conversation swirled around him. They talked about everything. The farm. Glenn's business. Something cute Katie said the other day. They talked about past birthdays.

From the sound of it they had just about a picture perfect life. It was ridiculous. No one's life was that perfect, including theirs.   

Beth told him of the hard times. Financially, the farm had its lean times. And how scared they all were when Hershel lost his leg to cancer. How thankful they were when the removal of the second half of his leg saved his life. On and on they had their ups and downs. They just chose to focus on the good. For that, he couldn't fault them. Actually wished he could be more like that. His own upbringing had inhibited as much positiveness in his life as it could.

“What about you, Daryl? Any warm birthday memories?” Maggie asked, as though reading his thoughts.

When he realized his name had been spoken he looked up from his plate, a mouthful of mashed potatoes. He swallowed hard, whipped his mouth on his cloth napkin and not his sleeve. “Oh umm, birthdays weren't such a big deal in my family.”

“What a shocker,” Maggie spoke under her breath, yet loud enough that everyone heard her.

“Maggie!” Beth admonished. Squeezing Daryl's hand where it lay on his leg under the table. “Birthdays are just a tradition around here. Every family is different.”

“That's for sure.” Maggie couldn't seem to help herself.

Before Beth could come to Daryl's defense again, Amy spoke up, saving the moment. “Remember when you turned 16 Beth? And we took that beat up old Ford truck to town…”

. . .

Later they gathered in the family room. Hershel in his Lazy Boy, holding court over his family. Daryl sat in the far corner of the couch trying to disappear into the cushion.

Annette sat cross-legged on the floor like a young woman, doting on her only grandchild. Playing with blocks, stacking them so Katie could knock them down. Just like at dinner everyone chatted and laughed. And ignored Daryl. Not that he tried to contribute to the conversation.

Maggie eventually stood, taking something out of her bag that sat at her feet. Handing the rectangular box over to Beth she said, “I know you're an old woman now, but you're not too old for presents are ya’?”

“Well, I suppose not,” Beth joked back. Taking the present she wasted no time ripping at the paper.

Her face immediately lit up when she got to the gift itself. “Maggie! A Tablet? You shouldn't have. It's too much!”

“Ah I got a good deal on it,” she said with the flick of a hand.

Beth stood and hugged Maggie and then Glenn, swooping Katie up in her hip, tickling her into a fit of giggles. The little girl wrapped her chubby arms around Beth's neck, clearly in love with her Aunt.

In spite of himself, Daryl's heart warmed seeing her with Katie. She was a natural Mama. What would the family have to say if they had kids? They'll probably disown Beth. Guilt kicked him in the gut. Torn, he looked away.  Beth deserved so much more than him.

Annette and Hershel had gifts for her as well. Not quite as elaborate as a Tablet, but still nice. Shawn gave her a gift card to a bookstore. And Amy got her a sweater the exact color of Beth's eyes.

“What about you?” Shawn asked, his grey eyes boring into Daryl. A look that said whatever it was he got her wasn't good enough. “What'd you get Beth?”

He was saving that for later, no way was he giving it to her in front of everyone.

He and Shawn had been friends once. Not best friends, but they got along well enough. Since he found out about he and Beth that instantaneously changed.

Ignoring Shawn, he mumbled, “I'm gonna go have a smoke.” Escaping out the door before he said or did anything he'd regret.

. . .

Beth found him sometime later in the barn. Sans shirt, shoveling hay and horse manure from a stall into a wheelbarrow. It wouldn't take much for anyone to see he was pissed. Sweat glistened off his bare broad shoulders. His movements quick and forceful. Biceps bunched and strained as he shoveled and swiveled at the hips to deposit the contents into the barrow. His lips set in a grim line.

“You okay, Daryl?” Beth tentatively asked. Placing a hand on his shoulder to slow his movements.

She flinched when he jerked away.

“M’ fine,” he grumbled.

“Please don't let my family get to you. They're just protective. I think they'd do that to any guy I was seeing,” she said, trying to make him feel better when really all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole so ashamed she was of how her family behaved.

“That's a bold faced lie and we both know it,” he growled angrily, throwing down the pitchfork.

“I'm really sorry.” Tears glistened in her eyes.

He regretted yelling at her the second it came out of his mouth.

“Damn it,” he spoke calmer, his voice hoarse with checked emotion. “They know what we both know. You can do better than me.”

“Well, I don't want anyone else. To me, you are the best. So I guess everyone better get used to the idea of us being together. Including you.”

“We been together over two years. If they ain't used to the idea yet…”

“They didn't know about us till this year,” she reminded him. They’d managed to keep it a secret for the first little while when they were just fooling around, then when things got more serious, Beth decided to come clean and tell her family before they found out through someone else.

They knew Daryl from the time he worked on the farm. They said he was a good worker, but insisted he was not someone their daughter should date.

There was nothing they could really do to keep their grown daughter from dating anyone, so instead of just accepting it, they made it as difficult as they possibly could for them to be together.

“You love your family, I don’t want to come between y’all.” Except for his brother, Daryl didn't have much of a family. He knew how important family was. Especially to Beth.

“You’re not going to come between us. I won't let that happen,” she said with utmost confidence.

He put his hands up, palms out. “I already am.”

She went to him, heedless of the sweat and grime he'd gathered during his inopportune barn chores and slid her arms around his shoulders. “It don’t matter what they think, what matters is that I love you.”

“You love me?” He asked skeptically. “Even if I’m covered in horse shit and sweat. Even if my last name is Dixon?”

Nodding her head, her tears were replaced with a smile, “Yes. Even covered in horse shit.”

Reaching up he cupped her chin, angling her head he placed a kiss to her perfectly pink lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth to dance with his. His hand drifted down over her shoulder, over the mound of her breast, down to rest on her hip.

Pulling back a moment later, a moment too soon according to Beth's moan of displeasure, Daryl pushed something into Beth’s hand, folded it shut into her fist.

Confused she looked from him to her hand. “What's this?” He must have had it in his pocket and pulled it out when he was distracting her with his mouth.

“It ain’t no tablet, I can tell you that much.”

She opened her fist and in her palm lay her birthday present. She picked the necklace up with her finger, a tiny horse pendant dangled back and forth on a chain of rose gold. The horse frozen in mid-run, it's mane free and flying in an invisible wind.

“It's a wonder it didn’t get tangled. Been in my pocket all evening. I meant to get a box... “

“No,” Beth interrupted. “It's perfect.”

“I’m sorry, it’s not much.”

“I love it,” she said quietly, tears back in her eyes. Daryl hoped these were good tears women sometimes cried when they were happy.

Beth handed the necklace to him and he reached behind her and hooked the clasp, placing the tiny horse pendant perfectly in the divot in between her collarbones. “It reminded me of you. My wild girl.”

Embarrassed by his own words, he looked down at his feet.

Again their lips came together. Her mouth accepted his probing tongue. His hand slid from where the necklace lay on her collarbone to her breast. Kneading it through her dress.

Beth lifted her lips from his and whispered his name endearingly, covering his face with quick, light kisses. Her hand drifting down to the bulge in his pants cupping his pulsating cock through the fabric.

On a groan, she pulled back a tiny bit, not out of her grasp, but far enough to look into her eyes. Fingernails trailing up her thigh, under the short dress he loved so much.

“What do ya think you're doing, Beth?”

“Seducing you, in case you didn't notice,” she sassed. Making quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans.

They needed to stop. If her family disliked him now and they catch them in this predicament, they'd probably have him arrested on some made up charge. He just couldn’t say no to Beth. His hand drifted from her hip to her center. As he expected, her panties were damp with want.

Acting together she jumped into his arms and he caught her. Her long legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her backward, leaning her against the stall wall. She freed his dick from his jeans and simultaneously he moved her panties to the side and slid into her, fucking her mad right there in her daddy’s barn. 


	3. Daylily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit sad, a little bit not and a little bit of a flashback. Thanks for reading and commenting! Please continue to do so! I think I've stared at this chapter too long, so I'm posting it like this. Too many Shane and Shawn's. lol

 

Beth snuck back into the house hoping her absence wasn't noticed. No such luck though as Maggie was right on her heels the second she came through the back door.

Daryl left after their romp in the barn without saying goodbye to the family. Not that Beth blamed him. She didn't think anyone would even notice. They'd apparently met their quota for being jackasses that day and still sat around the living room talking with one another.

Beth made it to the bathroom, splashing water on her face to cool her reddened cheeks. Straightening her clothes. Her hair was a shambled mess and was running a comb through it when Maggie barged in.

“Where'd you and your boyfriend disappear to?” She asked, leaning against vanity, watching Beth act unconvincingly nonchalant while brushing out her hair, like she didn't just have sex in the barn.

“Daryl. His name is Daryl,” Beth needlessly reminded her.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Whatever. What's going on with you?” She asked, grabbing her by the wrist, forcing Beth to face her.

“What do you mean? Nothing's going on with me.” Beth tried her best to remain calm, but she couldn't help the sharp edge to her voice.

“Sneaking off with that man to do God knows what right under our parents noses.”

“I didn't sneak off! I went to make sure he was okay after my family practically attacked him. He didn't deserve that. He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Heedless to what Beth had said, Maggie continued her assault. “What about Daddy?”

Confused, she asked, “What about Daddy?”

“Does he deserve this from his daughter? After all he's been through. What if he'd caught y’all having sex? It'd kill him.”

Beth gawked at Maggie, eyes wide. Maggie saw right through her. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You’ve got quickie written all over you," she said and flicked pia ece of hay off of Beth’s shoulder.

The familiar tug of panic pulled at her heart. Since they'd almost lost their father, she did her best to not upset him. Seeing someone he didn't approve of didn't help in that mission. She held a soft spot for their Daddy and vise versa. She's always been Daddy's girl. The thought of causing him any pain made a wave of guilt crash over her.

“Well?” Maggie asked, demanding an answer.

“I…” she stumbled. Torn between telling Maggie to mind her own business and not wanting to exacerbate the situation any more, “Of course I don't want to hurt Daddy.”

“Well you are,” Maggie bluntly answered.

Tears sprang once again to Beth eyes. She tried unsuccessfully to hide them.

Maggie sighed, reached up to tuck a wayward piece of hair behind Beth’s ear. Rubbed her shoulder lightly. “See, look at you all upset. That's why we're all so leary about this guy. He's just gonna hurt you.”

She knew she was being manipulated. Unfortunately, it was working. All she could do was nod. If she spoke the tears would come and she did not want that to happen in front of Maggie.

Beth went straight to bed after saying goodnight to her family even before Maggie and Shawn left. Saying she had a slight headache and wanted to get to bed early. Maggie just looked at her knowingly.

Amy had left a while ago, sending her a text saying she wanted details about where she disappeared to.

She didn't hear from Daryl that night and she didn't text or call him either. He had to work the next night so he'd be sleeping most of the day tomorrow. They usually stole a few hours in the late afternoon before he went to work, she doubted that would be happening tomorrow.

Everything felt so up in the air. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see her again after today. Though they had sex - hot, fast, amazing sex when he left there was still something amiss between them. Not that she didn't know what that was. For the life of her, she didn’t know how to fix this. She loved her family so much she just wanted him to be a part of it. It was beginning to look like that'll never happen.

She went to bed with a heavy heart that night.

. . .

Unsettled energy ran through Daryl and he knew going home wasn't an option. So instead of going home, he made a stop at the bar in town. Shane’s truck was parked out front and it being Saturday night the bar was busy and loud. Just what he needed to drown out the thoughts that were bouncing around his brain. He wasn't sure what that was all about as he'd never felt it before, this constant bereavement of self doubt. He had a suspicion it had to do with Beth and the events that transpired at her house.

It wasn’t fair. None of it was. He honestly didn’t want to come between Beth and her family and he definitely did not want to break things off with her.

His main concern was Beth, everyone else could go fuck off for all he cared. He saw her though, he saw the look in her eyes. The hurt and confusion and uncertainty of how to go about this without hurting anyone.  What a mind-fuck this all had turned out to be.

As he sat at the bar, he was no more clear on what he should do than ever. The one thing he did know for sure was that alcohol probably won't make him see the situation any more clear. That didn’t stop him from ordering the first of what he planned to be many beers. Then he would sleep the day away until work tomorrow night.

“Well if it ain't Lover boy.” Shane cupped him on the shoulder, joining him at the bar. “Ain't you supposed to be at a birthday party?

He nodded slowly, taking a long drink from the frosty bottle of Bud. “I was.”

Shane eyed him suspiciously. “No Beth tonight?” Daryl hadn't been to the bar in a long time. He didn't have much extra time for getting drunk anymore. Most his nights off were spent with Beth.

He shook his head, still nursing his beer.

“Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?” Shane asked, holding up a hand to the bartender, ordering a round of shots for himself and Daryl.

“Something like that.”

“Well, you're in the right place. You can talk about it. Or we can just get shit-faced drunk.”

The bartender poured them each a double of cheap whisky and Daryl downed his in one gulp. Gritting his teeth against the burn that followed the liquid down his throat, he said, “Shit-faced drunk works for me.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Shane shouted, happy to have his drinking buddy back even for just one night. He followed suit and threw back his shot.

. . .

Daryl was beginning to feel better, or rather, not feel much at all. Either worked in this current predicament. He felt less sad about the situation. He’d call Beth and they’d smooth things out. Just like always. To hell with how her family treated him. That didn’t matter. He was tough, he could handle it. Beth was what mattered. That is if she’d even take his call. What if her family forbade her from seeing him. Cut off all contact with him. Was that even possible? Hell, he’d lived long enough to know anything was possible. She was interested in him in the first place, that in and of itself was a mini miracle.

He handled his liquor better than Shane, which wasn't saying much, but his words were slurred and his eyes didn't quite focus on Daryl's when he asked, “So what is it about this girl, huh. Why she got you all wrapped ‘round her finger? She give award winning head, or something?”

“Watch it,” he warned half hardheartedly. Shane didn't have much of a filter, especially when drunk. Not many people were able to talk to Daryl that way. Shane was one of the few. He was harmless.

“I dunno, man. There's just something about her. She's so the opposite of me. So perfect. So…” he paused. Searching for the right word. “Pure.” The alcohol loosened his tongue. He'd never admit what'd he just said to Shane in the middle of the day sober.

When Shane looked at him like he lost his mind, Daryl said, “You'll see. One day you'll find the right girl.”

“She the right girl for you?”

“Yeah, I think so if her family would just get the hell out of the way.”

Shane raised his beer bottle, tapping it to Daryl's, “Well congradu-fuckin-lations.”

And Daryl knew he meant it. He appreciated it, even in his drunken state. It felt good to have someone on his side.

Daryl nodded and finished the last of his beer.

He'd lost track of how much they'd had to drink. He was beginning to wonder how he'd be getting home when out of the corner of his eye a familiar face walked through the door.

“Aw shit,” Shane mumbled under his breath. This probably wasn't going to be good.

Shawn noticed Daryl right away and wasted no time making a b-line for him, his group of friends following behind. Leaning on the bar next to Daryl just as Shane did but Shawn was far from a friend these days.

“Well, I see where you snuck off too. After mauling my baby sister, no doubt.”

Daryl wasn't even sure what Shawn said between his heart beating loudly in his ears and the music blaring out over the speakers. He'd heard ‘baby sister’ and he'd almost bet it was something better off not said.

That was all it took. He'd finally made it to the end of his short fuse and he stood. About eye to eye with Shawn about the same build, they were probably pretty evenly matched. Shane stood behind Daryl always ready to back him up.

“I think you best back the fuck up,” Daryl instructed, his words slow. Deliberate.

“Looks like you're taking after your Daddy just fine. Getting wasted at the bar. Causing trouble. Wrecking lives.”

It didn’t take much for Daryl to go from 0 to 100 as he took a step forward, got in Shawn’s face.

Yes, deep inside he knew that’s what Shawn wanted. He wanted Daryl to start trouble so he could run right back home and tell everyone, including Beth, what a hot-headed loser he was. Knowing this didn't dull the fiery pit that coursed through his stomach. His fists clenched tight, eyes blinded by rage.

“Why don't you mind your own fuckin’ business. Me and Beth ain't got nothing to do with you.”

“Oh really?” Shawn asked, scratching his head with a finger comically. “What you Dixon’s don't seem to understand is family takes care of one another. They watch out for one another. And hell’s bell’s if I let some two bit white trash ruin my sisters life.”  

“Ruin? I ain't ruining nobody's life.” At least he hoped he wasn't. He wasn't going to allow Shawn to be privy to that bit of his subconscious thought. “What's with you anyway? Why you so concerned about your sisters life? Maybe if you got yourself a regular piece of ass, you'd be less concerned with Beth?”

Shawn was a known bachelor. Never dated someone more than a few months before dropping her for the next girl. And Daryl must have hit a sore spot because before he had the words out of his mouth Shawn had him up against the bar by the throat.

If there was anything his Daddy did teach him, it was never back down when someone is coming at you. So Daryl sent his arm over the tops of Shawn’s pushing him off his throat, following with a punch straight to the nose.

Shawn froze for a half a second before returning the punch, connecting with Daryl's chin.

The bar erupted in a mixture of screams and cheering. Shane and Shawn’s friends jumping in, they began to pummel each other. Wasn't very long before it was an all out bar brawl.

. . .

_It was a hot sticky day on the farm and Daryl rested against the trunk of a tree in the yard between the barn and the house, wishing he had time for a little nap before they had to head back out to the fields. No such luck though. Mr. Greene didn't mess around. He was was a fair but strict boss. Forty-five minutes for lunch and that's it._

_Just as he was putting his half eaten sandwich back into the mini cooler he brought his lunch in everyday when the youngest Greene tore down the long drive kicking up a cloud of dust behind her car._

_Watching from a distance he'd learned her schedule pretty well. She worked most mornings, leaving early wearing scrubs like that of a nurse. Something told him she wasn't a nurse though. Not that he was stalking the girl, he just noticed things is all. On the rare occasion, it rained and work was called off, he'd driven past the local veterinary office. It was in the middle of town, he wasn't driving past it on purpose. No, he was just driving through town and there was her car parked in the lot of the vet office off to the side where the employees parked. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together._

_Then she'd come home about mid day, when they were kicking off for lunch break and she'd leave again before they were about to head back out. Dressed much more casual with a book bag looking to weigh as much as she did._

_But today she was a bit late and she normally didn't drive like that. Then she slammed the car into park and stomped up the porch steps. Glancing briefly at the small group of workers, her eyes coming into contact with Daryl's._

_Her eyes were rimmed with red as if she'd been crying and her cheeks were pink in color that had nothing to do with the heat from the day. His saw red. He had no idea what might have caused her distress. Didn't know much about her or her life but he wanted to fix whatever it was that upset her. Wanted to make it better._

_“Hey Daryl, you coming?” Shane asked from where they were loading up on the trailer to take them out to the field._

_“Uhh yeah, I gotta piss. I'll walk out.”_

_“K, but don't take all damn afternoon,” Shane told him, the heat making him testy._

_Daryl waved him off with a hand and made like he was heading to the opposite side of the barn. Once the tractor and trailer turned out of sight following the dusty trail back to the field, Daryl followed the outskirts of the side yard. He came up along the side of the house to the open window he guessed to lead to the living room._

_He didn't dare look inside, he just stood there in the line of the tall Daylilies along side the house and listened. He was taking a huge risk. If he got caught eavesdropping that'd be the end of his job with the Greene's and it's not like there were many more appealing options in this tiny town._

_He had to find out what was wrong. He had no idea why. Not like he had the ability or right to help her in a way. Why he was risking it all for a complete stranger was beyond him._

_Leaning in closer to the wall next to the window he listened, straining his ears. A singsong sweet female voice sounded through the window. That sweet voice was stained with tears though and it made his chest tighten uncomfortably._

_“How could he do this?” The voice was saying. “I trusted him.”_

_“Well, of course, you trusted him. He was your boyfriend,” a calming voice now. That of a mother comforting her hurting child._

_“I won't trust him again. I won't trust anyone…”_

_So it was some dipshit tool of a boy that hurt her. Inexplicably his blood boiled. He wanted nothing more than to somehow put the smile she usually wore back on her lips._

_Moving away from the window, he made sure no one was near enough to see him, he rounded the house to where her car was parked, before heading out to the field and back to work._

_. . ._

_Beth came back out a few minutes later, changed into her regular clothes, bag flung over her shoulder. She was still upset but life had to go on and she'd be damned if she let the likes of Zack screw up her future. She_ was _going to class._

_Reaching for the door she yanked her hand back. A flower, a Daylily as orange as the tip of a flame, was slid into the handle of the door._

_Tentatively she lifted the Lilly to her nose, smelling the essence of summer on its soft pedals, smiling faintly._

 


	4. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Just a short and sweet chapter. :)

 

 

Beth was nothing if not positive. When she was born her mother said it was like the sun shone out from her rather than on her. Always had an optimistic attitude. Always had the ability to see the best in a situation and if there wasn't a best case scenario she'd figure out a way to turn things around.

When her father took sick she remained steadfast and positive even when they weren't sure what the outcome was going to be. Hershel said she was his light during that dark time.

And now when things seemed to be going more so south between her family and Daryl and herself, she put that bright smile on her face. She wasn’t sure how’d she’d figure things out, she remained positive that she would. Her family was important to her, Daryl was important to her. She had to find a way.

Fake it until you make it, right?

The following morning she showered, put on a pretty, flowing shirt the color of the sky along with short jean cutoffs. Applied a little makeup, just some mascara and tinted lotion on her cheeks. She was going to pay Daryl a visit even if he was sleeping. She’d pound in his door if that’s what it took to wake him from his corpse-like slumber.

“Hey honey, are you heading to town?” Annette peaked around the kitchen doorway just as Beth retrieved Daryl’s cut from the front closet.

“Yes, Mama. Well, I’m driving through town anyway,” Beth told her. Annette’s eyes dropped to the leather vest Beth held. It wasn’t necessary to tell her she was going to Daryl’s. She and her mother were at a kind of standstill when it came to Daryl. Annette didn’t ask and Beth didn’t tell.

It was nice even if they were at an impasse. Beth was tired of talking, or more or less being talked at, about Daryl. Annette had tried a whole myriad of different techniques. She tried appealing to Beth’s sensible side. Asking where their relationship was heading. How could it possibly go anywhere? Didn’t Beth want to get married, have kids one day? Why Annette thought she couldn’t do that with Daryl was beyond Beth.

Annette and Hershel tried actually forbidding her from seeing Daryl. They learned quickly they no longer had that kind of hold on her.

They tried anger. That just made everyone more miserable.

Now they, or at least Annette, seemed to be slowly accepting it. Maybe she was as tired as Beth was talking about it. Whatever the reasoning, she’d take it.

“Oh good. Can you drop this off to your brother?” She asked, walking towards Beth with a lidded bowl in her hands.

Shoving the vest into the crook her arm and hooking the strap of her bag around her shoulder, she took the bowl from Annette.

“Sure, isn’t he coming over today?” Even if it was the weekend the farm still went on like any other summer day. They worked a skeleton crew, Shawn usually being one of them.  

“No. He called earlier. Said he wasn’t feeling well. So I fixed him up some potato soup,” she said, tapping a fingernail onto the lid of the bowl.

“Oh okay. No problem.”

“Thanks, sweets.” Annette leaned over and gave Beth a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing back into the kitchen. That was her mother. Always taking care of everyone. The apple didn't fall too far from the tree Beth supposed. She swallowed down the constant guilt she carried for upsetting her mother at all.

. . .

“Shawn? Ya’ in here?” Beth asked after giving the door a brief knock then walking into her brother's house. A tiny, yellow Tudor just off Main Street. It was the cutest house. Even had a white picket fence and matching shutters. She found herself wishing, not for the first time, he could find some nice girl to share it with.  

A mumble sounded from the darkened living room and she followed the hallway to the right, sidestepped into the kitchen, putting the potato soup in the refrigerator before crossing the hall to the living room.

The curtains were pulled tightly shut, the room dark save for the flash of a television screen. Beth had helped Shawn paint and decorate this room back when things were less strenuous between them. Before he knew about Daryl. They were seeing each other at that point but had yet to tell anyone about it. The second Shawn found out, he went into protective big brother mode. Set to save his baby sister that was dating a Dixon.

Shawn was laying on the couch, a hand resting on his forehead, eyes shut against the bright television where cars raced one another on the screen. The volume was turned down and Beth had a sneaking suspicion her brother wasn’t sick from a virus.

She plopped down on the opposite end of the sofa, forcing Shawn to pull up his feet before she sat in them. Hoping the sudden movement caused his hangover to spike.

“Really?” Sitting back, she casually placed a foot in the coffee table in front of her.

“Really what?” He asked and sensing his pain, Beth _almost_ felt sorry for him.

“Ain’t you a little old to be doing this? Having a beer or two at the end of the day is one thing. Getting drunk to the point of being hungover is another.”

Shawn grumbled out an “I don’t know.” Refusing to look at her, his hand still shadowing his face.

Something wasn’t right.

She and Shawn were close in age. Though he was technically her half-brother, Annette had married Hershel with Shawn on her hip after a quick courtship and Beth was born less than a year later. He was a built in best friend. Beth always had had a certain intuition where he was concerned.

During a bright commercial, Beth had a closer look of his face. Just as she suspected, he wasn’t only hungover, his face was swollen and bruised. Beth switched on the lamp on the side table to which Shawn protested eagerly.

“What the hell, Beth?”

“What’d you go and do to yourself now?” She asked, slightly alarmed.

Scooting over, none too gently she pushed his legs out of the way, forcing him to grab hold of the back of the couch so he didn’t follow his feet to the floor.

She grabbed his chin, holding his face in the light, inspecting his wounds. His right eye was almost swollen shut and the left was too much better. His lip was busted and blood crusted in the corner of his mouth. A cut on his chin was jagged and angry red.

“Shawn Mathew Greene, you tell me what you did right this very second,” she demanded.

“Damn, you can be so annoying sometimes,” Shawn said, sitting up a little too quick, his stomach cringing with the movement.

His words didn’t stop Beth at all, she only scooted in further. “Your gonna’ need to clean these cuts.” And knowing he probably wouldn’t, she reached into her giant bag and pulled out a first aid kit. A vet technician had to be prepared too.

Ignoring his half-protests, she opened a small square packet that contained an alcohol saturated cloth.

“Well?” She prompted. Dabbing the cut in his chin.

“Son of a bitch,” he complained of the sting.

Beth only raised an eyebrow. “Tell me.”

Shawn looked down on his hands. Contemplating. “Nothing. I mean I got drunk. Got in a fight. That’s all.”

“For real, Shawn. You’d think you were still a teenager sometimes.”

. . .

Beth cleaned up Shawn’s face as well as his banged up knuckles. Made him drink the majority of a bottle of water and gave him some Tylenol for his head and body that no doubt ached. He was strangely subdued. Normally he’d gladly tell her of his and his friend's drunken antics. This time he seemed bothered by it. Embarrassed almost. She hoped it was because he was maturing a bit. Realizing he can’t just get drunk and pick fights anymore.

It was anyone's guess though and Beth only allowed herself to momentarily think what a strong bond they used to have and how she was the first person he told almost anything to. Maybe one day they’d be able to get back to that.

Maybe.

Shaking off the mood visiting Shawn threatened to put her in, she pulled down Daryl’s drive. At least Shawn had let her take care of him, that was a start maybe.

Grabbing Daryl’s vest and a small bag of groceries she had picked up on her way out of town, she made her way up the small porch and into the entryway of the house. Figuring him to still be asleep, she hung the vest on the hook by the door and quietly went to the kitchen and began putting away the contents of the grocery bag. He used to complain when she’d bought him food or other necessities. _Don’t need you to take care of me_ , he’d say. That’s who she was though, she liked caring for those she loved. He soon came to accept this about her. Realized it wasn’t that she thought he wasn’t capable of taking care of himself, it was just that she wanted to help.  

“What are you doin’?” A voice barked from behind her and Beth jumped, stifling a yelp. Spinning around Daryl stood in the doorway, holding a tiny towel around his waist. His hair still damp from the shower he’d been taking.

Smiling at her own jumpiness, she went to him. Water droplets dripped from his shaggy hair over his shoulders and down his torso. Beth couldn't help the magnetic pull she felt deep in her belly. She’d never been as attracted to someone as she was Daryl. She wanted him. All the time.

“You left your vest at my place, just thought I’d bring it back and see ya’ before you went to work.”

The stern line between his eyes worried Beth. Was he not happy to see her? As she got closer to him though, she saw his eye, not unlike Shawn’s, was bruised. Not swollen shut, but there was no doubt he’d seen some action as well.

“Daryl?” She questioned, reaching up to lightly trace the bruise on his temple with her fingertips. “What happened?” Though she had a sneaking inclination as to what did happen.

“Nothin’,” he actually tried to lie. He was well aware she wasn’t dumb enough to fall for that.

Reaching for his hand she ran a finger across his bloodied knuckles. “Nothing?” She asked. It sounded more like a statement. Daryl guessed Shawn had done exactly what he feared. Telling her Daryl had picked a fight with him.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He slid his hand from hers and walked to the countertop, picking up an apple. “I told you ya’ don’t haveta’ bring out food. I can get my own groceries.”

“Oh no, you don’t. Don’t you change the subject. Why do you and my brother have matching bruises?”  

Daryl was confused. If she knew why, why was she asking? Maybe she wanted his side of the story before she dumped his ass? He didn’t know, maybe, in this case, honesty was the best policy. If she did know and he lied, that’d make things worse.

“I stopped off to the bar last night on the way home. Got in a fight.”

“Got in a fight?” Again a question that wasn’t really a question. “With who?”

He rolled his shoulder, leaned against the counter, still holding the towel at his waist. “People at the bar. Everyone was fighting. Let's just say it wasn’t a good night for the owner of the bar.” It was a wonder everyone at the bar wasn’t arrested except for the fact that the Sheriff didn’t have room for them all and just disbursed the patrons, sending them all home.

“It’s not like you to be such a coward Daryl,” Beth said, crossing her arms over her chest, looking away. Almost like she couldn't bear to look at him. And he couldn’t bear that. He crossed the distance between them that was figuratively growing by the second. Placing a knuckle under her chin he forced her to look at him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’ta fought.” Beth was the only person he's apologized to in his life. It was easy with her, she usually forgave whatever idiot thing he’d done. _Usually_. Of course, he’d never beat the hell out of her brother before.

“Fought with who?”

She was going to make him admit it.

“Like Shawn didn’t tell you exactly what happened.” Anger stirred anew inside his chest.

“Shawn didn’t say a word.”

“He didn’t?”

She shook her head in the negative. The anger he felt only seconds before dissipated as something else grew. Was it the tiniest bit of respect for Shawn for not tattling on him?

Beth would probably find out anyway whether it be from Shawn or someone else: small town, big tongues, so he had to come clean. That wasn’t it, though. He really didn’t want to lie to her.

“I was at the bar with Shane, we were already pretty drunk when your brother came in. Started talking shit. I don’t even know who threw the first punch.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Damn it, Daryl,” she swore without much conviction. “Did you think that was going to help anything?”

“I wasn’t thinking of anything. I was just pissed after what happened at your birthday,” he answered honestly. “I was drunk.”

He chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. He picked a fight with his girlfriend's brother just because he didn’t like him.

Beth must have saw the slightest bit of humor in it too because she let out a snort before stifling the full blown laugh that threatened to come out. Rolling her eyes again.

“Boys. I’ll never understand y’all.”

Taking a chance - she didn’t seem mad anymore, he dipped his head and placed his lips to hers. Pushing her against the countertop with his body. 

Under his lips, she asked, “What do you think you're doing? This conversation isn’t over.”

“I think it might be,” he mumbled in that deep tone that made her skin break out in goosebumps. His wet hair, making her shirt damp as he brushed his lips along her neck, her collarbone. A hand pushing past her bra, nipple already protruding with anticipation.  

He knew they should discuss what happened. Why it happened. But it’d just be rehashing everything that had already been said. He honestly didn’t want to talk any more about Shawn. Or her family. He just wanted Beth and only Beth.

“I want you. In my bed. Now,” he mumbled hoarsely against her lips.

Never shy around Beth, he dropped the tiny towel he had been holding around his waist just as Beth's hands went straight for his hardened cock. The skin hot against her cool hands, moving up and down the shaft.

“Then take me.”

He bent at the knees and scooped her up in his arms. Beth whooping with laughter as he carried her to his bed.

. . .

Once he had Beth naked and was buried deeply inside her, moving in and out. In the darkened room, curtains pulled tightly against the afternoon light, Beth shuddered as pressure built in between her legs. Her eyes barely open, her mind, their troubles, a mile away.

He had no idea what to tell her. What he was supposed to say that could fix it all, but at least he knew how to make her feel good for a short while. How could this be wrong if it felt so right?

Daryl watched as her breathing became more shallow and her body tightened in response to his.

It had never been like this with anyone else. One night stands, short term girlfriends. Sex was just sex. With Beth, though, it was so much more. With Beth, he found out what it was like to be joined with someone physically, emotionally. Cosmically. There was no way he could formulate what he felt into words so he showed her every chance he got.

Leaning upon his knees, he pulled Beth’s legs around his waist. While still moving, he placed a thumb to her clit. Warm and wet, he teased it with small circles. She pushed against his hand, a small squeal of desperation sounded.

With his free hand, he massaged her breast, twisting her nipple slightly.  “Touch yourself,” he told her. Releasing her breast he took her hand, bringing it back to her breast, cupping her with her hand.

Peering down at the beauty that lay before him, he had to concentrate on not coming before she. Her hair spread out haloing her head. Her hands working her own nipples. Eyes closed tightly. Back arched. Moaning his fucking name. No matter how many times she said his name in that way, it was never enough.

“Come for me, baby,” he encouraged. His heart beat so hard in his chest he thought it might explode. Her body wrapped tighter around his dick with every thrust until finally, she crashed and ripples ran through her silk lined hole.

. . .

They lay silently side by side until their breathing turned back to normal. They slept. Just an hour. Waking up to Beth snuggled against him was something he could get used to.

What would that be like, he wondered?

Leaning into where her shoulder met her neck, he nuzzled lightly till she stirred and woke. Naturally, she melted into him. Total trust.

Before he had a chance to think better of it, he whispered, “Move in with me.”

“Hmm?” She asked sleepily.

“Move in.”

Placing a hand to his chest she pushed him away so she could see his face. See if he was serious. Why would he joke about something like this?

He looked at her so intently. “You’re serious?”

He nodded. “Maybe it’d ease things at home for you. N’ I want you here.” At least she wouldn’t have to deal with the shit they heaped on her regularly.

“You don’t know my family,” Beth laughed humorlessly, sitting up reaching for her clothes on the floor. “Living in sin with my boyfriend wouldn’t ease anything.”

Daryl sat up too, leaning against the wall where a headboard should be. “I just thought…”

“No offense Daryl, but you don’t get it.” She pulled her shirt over her head. “I can’t just move in with my boyfriend. And I’m not saying this because I want you to purpose marriage, that’s not it at all. But I’m supposed to be married first. I’m sorry. I just can’t disappoint my father like that.” Seeing someone they didn’t approve of was one thing, moving in with him was a whole different monster entirely.  

Daryl didn’t want things to end on a bad note again, so before she was able to pull her shorts back on he yanked her back and underneath him. Covered her mouth in a toe-curling kiss.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. You know I don’t think that way. Wasn’t raised that way.”

Beth sighed, pushed the shaggy hair off his forehead. “I love you, though. You know that, right?”

He nodded, “Don’t know how I got so lucky.”


	5. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters where I'm like Why am I writing??? lol 
> 
> Lots of little details and lots of talk. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 

 

 

So, she wasn’t going to move in with him. He understood why. What he didn’t understand was why his chest had that achy hollow feeling.  

She said she needed to be married first. And wouldn’t her family have a fit if he asked her to marry him? He had never planned on getting married. In his book, there was no such thing as ‘happily ever after’. His own parents drove each other crazy, and not in a good way. If he had even an ounce of that hatred and animosity his parents had felt for each other in him, why would he want to chance bringing that toxicity into his and Beth’s relationship?

He couldn’t imagine ever hating Beth. But what if? What if they got married and she finally realized what her family had been talking about all along? That he was just a nothing. A nobody. A Dixon.

If there was a chance of that happening... just the thought made that chasm in his chest grow.

Daryl didn’t expect a girl like her to “date” the rest of her life. No. She was meant for more than that. She deserved more. She deserved a real relationship. She was meant for marriage. She was meant for motherhood. She was a born caretaker. He saw the way she looked at her niece, the longing in her eyes. He was very careful not to bring the future up in that context. Kept things simple, or tried to when he wasn't causing problems with her family and beating her brother’s ass.

. . .

After Beth left, Daryl was too restless to stay home until it was time for him to go to work, so he decided to drive out to Merle’s.

Merle’s place was located a few miles even further out in the country than Daryl’s cabin. A trailer they did their best to fix up and make nice. Carol’s green thumb was present everywhere. The well manicured grass was vivid green. Bright red and orange flowers lined the length of the trailer. A reasonable sized garden was set off to the side of the property and appeared to be flourishing.

As he parked in the drive next to Carol’s beat up minivan, he noticed the garage light was on. And just as he suspected, he found his brother underneath the old truck he’d driven since he was a teenager.

“When you gonna’ give up on this piece of shit?” Daryl asked, going straight for the mini-fridge under the counter that lined the farthest wall of the building. Going for a Coke instead of the readily stocked beer, he popped the top and leaned against the counter, kicked out his feet.

A grumble sounded from underneath the truck, then a louder swear word.

“You might be rollin’ in the dough baby brother, but some of us haveta’ use what we got.”

“Uh huh, that’s why I’m driving that old Ford out in the driveway.”

As though he didn’t even speak, Merle mumbled, “Cain’t just run out ‘n buy something new because this one broke down. Again.”

Daryl knew Merle and Carol struggled. They both worked. Merle as a construction worker and Carol as a waitress. Their finances were probably the cause of the majority of their problems if Daryl had to guess.

Somehow they managed to stay together, to work it out. Even though they fought like cats and dogs, they seemed to really care for each other. And Carol’s little girl, Sophia, really seemed to take to Merle. What was more surprising is Merle was good to her. Doted on her even. It shocked the hell out of him to see his tough and rumble big brother melt for a little eight year old girl.

“Merle, ain’t you gonna’ come in and eat dinner…” Carol began as she barged through the back door of the garage that led to the side entrance of the house. Spotting Daryl she instantly smiled. Her voice changing from annoyed to happy.

“Daryl. I didn’t hear you pull up.” She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug. Her easy affection toward him used to make him uncomfortable, now he was used to it. He hugged her in return. Just an arm lightly around her waist. He liked Carol.  She kept Merle in line, as much in line as he could be held anyway. It took a strong woman to put up with Merle as long as she has.

“What about you? We got plenty if you want to join us for dinner. Nothing fancy. Just venison stew.”

“Thanks, but I gotta head off to work soon.”

Her mouth downturned in a little pout. “Well, maybe next weekend? It’s Sophia’s birthday, she really misses you. We ain’t seen you in forever.”

 _Shit_ , how could he say no to a little girls birthday? “Yeah, okay.” Daryl agreed, Carol wasn’t one to be denied.

“Next Saturday night then?” Carol pushed. “Why not bring your girl with you?”

Daryl shifted uncomfortably, “Aw, Carol I don’t know…”

“Remember last time you said you’d bring her next time? You ashamed of us or something?” She asked, teasing.

He had no idea what Beth might think of his family. Yes, Merle could be loud and crass, but he, Carol and Sophia were good people. His only real family he had to speak of. He’d been putting it off for a long time and he doubted he could hold Carol off much longer. She was relentless in a quiet sort of way. 

Giving up before giving her a chance to really lay into him, he put a hand up in defense. “Okay, okay. I’ll bring her.”

Carol nodded in satisfaction, “Good, be here about six. We’ll grill out.”

“Great, can’t wait,” Daryl teased his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Merle, come on now. Dinners ready,” she said before exiting out the door and disappearing into the darkening night.

By then Merle had crawled out from under the truck and was wiping his hands on a rag, a crooked smile spread his face, a twinkle in his faded blue eyes. 

“What are you smilin’ ‘bout?”

“I think my wife likes you better than she likes me.”

“Well, that's probably true,” Daryl joked. “Women have a hard time resisting me.”

Merle snorted out a laugh, “What the fuck ever, man.”

As Merle washed his hands at the rusted out old tub sink, Daryl asked, “Hey, uh… how did you know?”

He'd probably regret asking Merle. Or at least he’d be in for a lifetime of teasing. Still, Merle, sadly, was the most settled person he knew. Shane banged whoever he could, the longest he had to a relationship was when the one night stand ran into two nights. That pretty much left Merle.

“Know what?” Merle asked over his shoulder, his back to him as he rehung the tools he had spread out on the bench and the floor.

Uncomfortable, sweat broke out under the bill of the trucker hat. “How did you know it was right. To marry Carol, I mean.”

Merle turned slowly, facing Daryl, eyeing him suspiciously. Lord knows a million cut downs or sarcastic jokes about Daryl being a lovesick puppy were probably running through his mind. To his credit, Merle kept them to himself. At least for the moment.

He rolled a shoulder, “She told me.”

“She told you?”

“Yeah, said she was done messing around. That if I wanted her in my life then I’d better man up. Get to gettin’.”

“Really?”

Daryl hadn’t heard this part of the story. He’d gotten a call one day from Merle saying he and Carol were getting married and if he wanted to stand as a witness, he should meet them at the courthouse that afternoon. And that’s what he did. He’d met them, standing uncomfortably in the judge's chambers for five minutes and watched something he never thought would happen - his brother getting married.

“And you agreed to it?” Merle, like Daryl, wasn’t big on ultimatums.

“Yeah. It was time. I was tired, ya know?”

Call Daryl surprised, not only did he not tease him, Merle was giving him a straight answer.

“I was tired of chasing tail, tired of the wild life, I guess. And,” he turned his back to him again, knowing the admission wasn’t easy. “N’ I didn’t want to lose Carol. I’m not the brightest bulb in the pack, but I know a good thing when I got it.”

Daryl nodded. He had a good thing with Beth. That was obvious. Every time he thought of her, which was only every other second, he felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

“What's this all about?” Merle asked, shutting down the overhead lights.

“Nothin’...I was just wonder’ is all.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Merle said, clearly not believing him.

A lot of people thought of Merle as an asshole, and they’d be right in a lot of instances. He was his brother though, always would be. Daryl was still conflicted on Beth and where things were heading, but, no, he wasn’t ashamed to bring Beth there at all.

. . .

When she thought about it, her heart still kicked up a beat two days later. Daryl had asked her to move in with him. Part of her, a huge part, wanted to. Of course. As cliche as it sounded, she wanted nothing more than the playhouse with the man she loved. That may be her father's undoing, though. He couldn’t take as much stress as he once did.  

“Girl, you’re ‘bout a mile away.”

Jumping at the sound, Beth realized she’d been staring out the window when she was supposed to be entering data into the computer.

Apparently, her daydreaming was obvious because Tara, the head veterinarian, caught her in the act. She quickly moved her fingers over the keyboard, tapping the information into the system.

“Sorry, Tara. I’ll stay late if I have to ta’ finish this up.” Data entry was everyone’s most hated task.  Animals were their main area of concern. Not paperwork. It still needed to be done and being a small office, everyone had to do their share.

“Oh, don’t worry. I know you’ll get it done.” Tara rounded the counter of the waiting area. After a busy day, her dark-haired ponytail tilted to the side. Her scrubs were stained with blood from a Lab that cut himself on a fence. Appointments were winding down for the day and she plopped down into an office chair, placing a hand over her mouth, covering a yawn.

Tara was a fair boss. When she took over the veterinary office a year ago, she could have fired everyone but she kept Beth and the couple other employees on. Giving them a chance. Beth just wanted to do a good job and give Tara no cause for complaints and here she was, staring out the window at nothing in particular.  

“So what were you daydreaming about? Or should I ask who?”

Beth looked up from the computer screen. Smiled innocently. “No one.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Tara kept her eyes on Beth’s until Beth gave in. Looked away.

She and Tara weren’t particularly close. Tara was a kind, approachable person with an edge. One that didn’t mind telling a person exactly what she was thinking.

Taking a deep breath, Beth blurted, “My boyfriend asked me to move in with him.” She felt this uncertain need to tell someone what was causing such turmoil in her life. Other than Amy, who had been unfortunately absent from her life lately, she didn’t have too many close friends. Maybe it’d help clear her head to get it out in the open.

Tara’s dark eyebrows rose in interest. “Oh? That’s exciting.”

Going back to the file, she began typing again. Backspacing twice before she got the patient's name correct. “I told him no.”

Gazing out the window again, she was surprised when her eyes stung with unshed tears. She quickly cleared her throat of emotion.

Tara leaned forward, touching her lightly on her shoulder. “Beth?” It didn’t take someone with a degree in psychology to see she was hiding how deeply she was hurting. “Why’d you turn him down? You all have been together a long time, haven’t you?”

“A couple years.”

“Isn’t moving in the next logical step?”

“For some people, I suppose so.”

“But not you?”

“My family… they are very old school. I need to be married before I live with someone. But I know they would not be okay with me marrying Daryl either. They don’t think much of him.”

“He seems like a good guy to me.” Tara didn’t grow up in King County, and didn’t know, or knew very little, of the Dixon reputation. Having only met him a few times when he stopped in the office to see Beth.

“He is. They just think I can do better.”

“Whose life you living for?” Tara asked bluntly. Leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees. When Beth didn’t answer, Tara asked, “Can I tell you something?”

Beth nodded. Too curious to say no.

“You remember my girlfriend? She’s been in a few times with our Beagle.”

Beth nodded. She remembered.

“I told my parents I was gay before my girlfriend was even in the picture. They thought it was just a phase. That I’d change my mind or whatever.” Tara rolled her eyes at the memory.

“At first,” she continued, “I thought they didn’t like her. Then I soon figured out it wasn’t about her. Not really anyway. And it wasn’t about my parents either. It was about me.”

“About you? I don’t understand.”

“I was allowing my family to dictate my life. I was living the life _they_ wanted. Not the life _I_ wanted. If you live your life trying to make others happy, you will only end up miserable.”

Unexpectedly the tears were back. She brushed her eyes impatiently with the back of her hand. “I don’t know how to separate the two. Their life and what they expect of me. If I do what I want, live the life I want, how do I do it and not upset them?”

Tara shook her head slowly. “See that’s for them to figure out. Not you. You do what makes you happy. If they really care for you, as a family should, they’ll accept you and Daryl. Just like my family accepted me and her."

. . .

Somehow they always ended up in bed. Or on the kitchen table. Or the couch. Wherever. It didn’t matter. If they were alone for any significant amount of time, it was inevitable they were getting naked.

This time they actually made it to the bedroom and Beth was currently working her way down Daryl’s torso. Her long hair trickling lightly over his skin, hot lips tracing a path down lower and lower, taking his stiff cock into her mouth. Normally she’d go slow. She loved to torture him with her mouth.

But tonight, she just needed him. Hard and strong and hot. Needed to feel something besides the confusion and chaos that stampeded through her mind. Needed the intimacy that they shared with no one else.  

“Damn baby, if you don’t slow down,” Daryl grasped a fist full of hair, pulling up lightly. She protested when he dragged her up to him, kissing her wet, swollen lipped mouth.

“You don’t like it?” She asked when he released her mouth, feeling a little hurt. He’d never complained before when things got a little wild.

“I liked it a little too much,” he grinned, tracing a thumb along her jawline. That half grin made everything better and she melted her body against his, straddling her legs on either side of his waist. All it took was one swift downward movement and he filled her.

A growl sounded from somewhere deep in his chest as Beth began to ride him. Hard and fast.

Before too long though, he grasped her hips, forcing her to slow. “What’s gotten into you?” He asked, eyeing her in the dim light. Beth giggled, smiled. He didn’t miss it when her grin didn’t quite reach her eyes  

Bending at the waist she kissed him before straightening and began riding him again. Just as hard, just as fast.

She had never been shy with him. A little unsure? Yes. But since the beginning, she had always given him her everything. When they were together, they were together. Daryl never had to worry about her even thinking of another guy because she was so focused on him. He could feel her intensity. He could sense it.

All that being known, something was gnawing at her. There was a desperation in her. Just as he could sense her intensity, he could sense her desperation.

“It's gonna’ be over too quick,” he warned.

It warmed Beth in a weird way that he was worried about getting off before she did. Grasping his wrists where his hands were planted on her hips, she pinned them at the sides of his head. It was ridiculous. Daryl could overpower her with one hand tied behind his back.

“Enjoy it,” she purred. Taking his hands and placing them on her pert breasts, squeezing hard. She gasped at the wonderful pain it caused. “Just fuck me, Daryl.”

 _Hot damn_ , if that was what she wanted, who was he to deny her. Grasping her hips once again, he pulled out and flung her onto her belly. Without missing a beat, she arched her back, pushing her ass up in the air. He buried himself in her, reaching the innermost point of her body.

“Yes,” she moaned, moving her legs to the inside of his. The friction was damn near maddening.

“You’re as hot as a fire and tight as a fist, ya' know that?” He ground out, fisting the back of her hair. The harder her pulled her hair, the louder she moaned. And he liked it.

If it got too rough all it’d take was the slightest movement or the tiniest sound of displeasure and he would stop. No questions asked or explanations needed. Now though, she was clearly enjoying this as much as he was.

. . .

Moments later holding Beth tightly, he was still breathing heavily, thinking at this rate he really needed to quit smoking.

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” She asked, sedated by amazing sex.

He had a feeling it had to do with his asking her to live with him. Not wanting to broach the subject again, he instead said, “Nothin. Just wonder why you so good to me?”

She could only muster up a weak smile, turning her back into his body, hoping he didn’t see the tears that stung her eyes. She sure didn’t feel like she was good to him. She simply gave him the one thing she knew she had - her body.

They didn’t discuss moving in. Though it hung in the air like the smoke from an extinguished candle. For now, they let it be like so many other things left unsaid. Tara’s words floated around in her mind and she worried if she was as really living her life for her parents.

She was afraid she knew the answer. She just wasn’t sure what to do about it.


	6. Like a Country Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is just going to be pretty fluffy. lol Hope that's okay. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This flashback takes place after the met at the party at the beginning of the story. 

 

 

* * *

 

_“So where we goin’?” Beth asked Daryl once she was settled in the passenger seat of his beat up, old truck._

_He gunned the engine to life and slid it into drive before he found his voice. He couldn’t believe she actually agreed to go anywhere with him. If he were her, he wouldn't go with him. No way._

_“Where do you wanna’ go?”_

_“I don't care. I’m up for anything.”_

_Daryl peered at her out of the corner of his eye. Was she flirting? He really had no idea. Most of the girls that ended up in his truck were a lot less subtle and much more straightforward. Already he knew this girl was different._

_“Okay, we can just drive.”_

_“Sure. Sounds good.” She sent him a small smile that lit up the dim cab of the truck._

_What was she smiling about? Daryl didn’t smile unless, well, never really. And why did her smile make him feel like it was hard to breathe?_

_Just as swiftly as it appeared, her smile turned to a frown and she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone._

_“Problem?” He asked as the frown grew and her fingers sped over the lit up screen._

_“No. Jus’ my friend Amy is mad I took off on her even though she was hanging all over some random guy. She says you're probably a serial killer. Gonna’ chop me up into a million pieces.”_

_She paused. More typing. Then smiling again, her attention back on Daryl. “You ain’t are ya’? A murderer, I mean.”_

_“Well if I was a serial killer I wouldn’t tell ya, now would I?”_

_Beth giggled. She appeared to Daryl to be totally at ease. Not really worried he might be a killer. Not a problem in the world actually, other than her friend Amy. She was clearly not yet bogged down by life. Daryl, on the other hand, was bogged down by life by the time he was seven._

_He drove this way and that, no real plan other than to spend as much time as he could with this beautiful girl. He hoped she didn't notice him watching as she rolled down the window, letting in the cool breeze, heavy with the moisture of a not too far off rain. Watched as she floated a hand out the window, the shadowed scenery passing by. Watched as she sang to any and every song that came on the radio. As she talked about nothing in particular. Most of which he’d only give a “yeah” or “na” answer to. She didn’t seem to mind his lack of words. It sure didn’t deter her as she continued to talk on._

_Finally, Daryl slowed and turned down a bumpy two track stopping when he came to the dead end, leaving the truck idling. Beth turned her body toward him and leaned against the door. Her hair wild from the wind and glowing against the dark night. The breeze drifting in carried her scent. Shampoo mixed with something sweet. Bubblegum, maybe?_

_“So, Mr. Might Be A Serial Killer, what are you all about?”_

_Needing something, anything, to do with his hands, he reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a pack of cigarettes._

_Rolling a shoulder, he lit a smoke, blowing the scent of Beth away along with the cigarette smoke out the driver side open window. “What do you wanna’ know?”_

_“Anything you want to tell me.”_

_Right. He doubted that._

_As the silence stretched out, she wasn’t perturbed. “Okay, how old are you? You’ve worked for Daddy for a few years now. He doesn’t hire anyone under 18. I’m guessing you’re at least 25.”_

_Taking another drag, he shook his head in the negative. “Yeah. 25. A few years ago.”_

_If she took issue with that, she didn’t let on._

_“That a problem?” He asked, genuinely curious. He probably had a good ten years on her._

_“Not at all. The boys my age would be trying to jump my bones already. Maybe you’re more, I don’t know, like, mature.”_

_He shrugged again. “The type of girl I normally end up with would already have her hand down my pants. I suppose that puts us on even ground.”_

_“Well, that won’t be happening tonight.” She assured. “That's more of a second date type of thing.”_

_He actually laughed or more or less chuckled. She was funny, he didn’t expect that. “What makes you think this is a first date?”_

_Her head fell back as she too laughed, as though it was so easy for her to show emotion. It flowed from her effortlessly. Happy, annoyed by the text, teasing him and now laughing._

_More bothersome to him was the milky white skin of her throat. Wondering what it’d feel like under his lips._

_When she looked back to him, their stare held, practically vibrated. Blue eyes illuminated in the dark. The crotch of his jeans grew uncomfortably tight. Was that possible? Getting hard from just a look?_

_She continued to stare, seeming to read his thoughts. Time ticked on at a snail's pace. Who looked first? How long had it been?_

_Finally, the pinging sound of rain on the roof of the truck broke their momentary spell._

_“It’s raining!” Beth stated the obvious. Excited. Why anyone would be so happy it was raining was beyond him._

_“Come on! Dance with me,” she started. Leaning over, grabbing his arm._

_He gazed down where her hand grasped his bare forearm. Cool on his warm skin, the muscle flinching at the sudden contact._

_“Uh uh, I don’t think so.”_

_“Aww, come on. Ain’t ya ever danced in the rain?”_

_“Girl, I don’t dance,” he grumbled, his eyes going back to hers._

_She wasn’t offended by his words, only rolled her eyes, smirking adorably. She scooted back to the door, kicking off her boots, turning up the radio as she went._

_Before Daryl realized what was happening, she was in front of the truck, headlights bouncing off her shimmering body. The sudden rainstorm beating down, soaking her through, making her clothes stick tightly to her body, hair slick and long down her back. She seemed to float, not caring about getting totally and utterly soaked._

_He hit the windshield wipers as the rain picked up and she looked at him, raising her hand she crooked a finger, wordlessly asking him to join her._

_Why the hell not? He’d join her in the rain, that didn’t mean he had to dance.  Before he could change his mind he tossed his hat on the bench seat and opened the door. The cold rain pelted on his head as he joined her in the glow of the headlights._

_Without a second's hesitation, she went to him, curling her arms his neck. In return, his arms rounded her waist. She moved her hips slowly. Back and forth, back and forth. Perplexed, he’d never in a million years would be caught in the rain with a girl like some damn country song._

_Yet here he was._

_As the rain continued to pour, he pulled her closer. Her small breasts pushing against his chest, her hardened nipples pushed through her thin rain soaked shirt. His lips a breath away from hers. She leaned up on her toes as he bent his head and lightning struck. Figuratively speaking._

_Their lips barely touched but his eyes unconsciously closed and her body sunk into his. Tightening his grip on her hips, he pulled her even closer._

_It was innocent, the kiss. Yet more erotic than anything he’d experienced before. She felt it too, he was almost damn sure of it, because when they pulled apart moments later a slight tremor fluttered through her._

_It could be the rain. The chill the night air took with the storm blowing in. It could be because she was regretting getting into the truck of someone she didn’t know. But, the way she looked at him like she really wanted to be there in that moment with him, it made him think maybe there was a bit more to her quivering body than the rain._

_“Wow,” she whispered breathlessly._

_He couldn’t agree more. He was sunk. He didn’t know anything about her. Not really. He only knew there was something happening that was beyond his level of understanding._

_And it scared the hell out of him._

_“Come on, let’s get ya’ home,” he grumbled hoarsely._ _Home and away from him before he had a chance to taint her._

. . .

They didn’t talk about moving in, but Daryl held her the same way he always did. Beth’s soft skin against his own, her backside against his front - they fit together perfectly. Nothing felt different on a physical level. It only felt different in Beth’s mind.

It was how most evenings went. She came over after dinner, or he’d go over to the farm, which wasn’t his choice of options. They’d spent time together before he had to leave for work for the night. Beth leaving him to go back home. He hated that part. He wanted her to stay and be there when he got back home in the morning.

She couldn't even spend a full night. Her parents requested she be back in her bed before the morning, continuing to have a hold over their grown daughter and by-proxy having a hold over their relationship.

It was the least she could do, she reasoned, since she was seeing someone they didn’t like. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place and he didn’t want to make it harder for her. Still, he wanted her in his life every day. He didn’t realize just how badly until he asked her to move in with him and she said no, forcing him to realize just how badly he wanted it. Now it was all he thought about.

Maybe it was better his way? They’d been together for a while, maybe she’d grow tired of him if they lived together. He wondered if he’d ever grow tired of her. He didn’t see how that would be possible as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, nibbling and inhaling her sweet clean scent. Tracing a hand over the curve of her hip, over her ever so slightly protruding belly, cupping her breast lightly.

She half moaned/half giggled, sinking further into him.

“Oh hey, almost forgot, My brother’s wife wants us to come over for dinner Saturday.” That wasn’t the complete truth, Daryl kept going back and forth about it. How to gracefully bow out, or maybe just show up by himself. Carol wouldn’t be happy about that. Plus he did, in fact, want Beth to finally meet his family. It was time.  

Beth perked up. “Oh? Do you want to go?”

Without even asking, he knew she wanted to. “Yeah, I mean Carol will have my hide if I don’t and I don’t want to upset Sophia.”

“Sophia?” Beth questioned. She knew she was Carol’s daughter but she couldn't figure out what she had to do with it.

“It’s her birthday. She’ll be nine, I think.”

Beth sat up, her face lighting up. Daryl decided right then and there that he’d have dinner at Merle's a thousand times over if it meant it made Beth smile like that. “Do you want to go?”

“Yes, I wanna’ go! Thought maybe you were ashamed of me.”

Daryl pulled Beth back down to him, placing a kiss to her temple. “I ain’t ashamed of you. What made you think that?”

“Well, you never brought me to meet your family.”

“I was protecting you from them, believe me.”

Beth laughed, “Oh, they ain’t that bad. Can’t be any worse than my family.”

“Well, that's true enough,” he teased.”I don’t think my family has to save me from you like your family feels they need to save you from me.”

Beth humphed out a playful sigh and elbowed Daryl in the ribs. “Don’t nobody need saving from anybody.”

“Dang, woman,” he feigned pain. Loving that Beth seemed happy after her melancholy mood all week. Unable to help himself, he rolled over, pressing his bare chest to hers, trailing kisses from her collarbone up to her ear.

Ignoring him, she said, “We’ll need to go shopping.”

“Shopping?” He moaned. “Why the hell for?” Moving from her ear, placing light kisses along her jawline.

“For Sophia. You said it’s her birthday.”

“Oh, well yeah, it is.” Flowing down lower to the mound of her breast.

“Birthdays’ equal presents. Especially for a little girl.” She pushed Daryl off her and sat again, completely naked except for the sheet that piled at her lap. “Let’s see, we can just go to the Walmart out past highway, nothing fancy.” Peering over her shoulder back at him, the look of befuddlement on his face made her laugh. “Ain’t you listening?”

Her current state of undress, her bare shoulders. The way her hair flowed down to her mid-back was not helping his level of concentration in the least.

“Okay, guess you’re right,” leaning up, he bit lightly at her shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“Well damn, I’m doin’ some of my best work here and your babbling about birthday presents.”

Beth made a dash to escape his grasp. Snatching his pillow from behind him, she smacked him with it and lunged to the right, a foot off the bed. Daryl was too quick and he wrapped his arms around her, crashing back down to the bed. Beth squealing with delight.

“Oh, you’re gonna’ get it now, girl,” he warned.

. . .

No matter her mood, Daryl was always able to make her feel better. In mind and body. Just when she was teetering on the edge of despair, he swooped in and brought her back to the present. To the goodness that was his love. The goodness that was his body. And she was reminded again how much, not that she ever fully forgot, that she loved him with all her messy heart. She only hoped he felt the same.


	7. What If's

**Hi all! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I hope Carol and Beth's converstation doesn't drag on too badly. I love the dynamic of Merle and Carol and Beth and Daryl. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, let me know what you think**. 

* * *

 

Fidgeting with the collar of her lightweight sweater, Beth was nervous. Her skinny jeans cut into her middle a bit tight and she wondered if the calf high leather boots were too fancy for a cookout. She was thankful she didn’t wear the bangle of bracelets she had tried on, deciding instead to only wear the necklace Daryl had gotten her for her birthday since she never took it off anyway.

This was all needless, of course. They won’t be paying attention to what she wore. It was questionable if they’d even care she was there. Daryl did say that Carol invited them, as in the both of them. They’ve got to be curious about her. She was certainly curious about them. She knew _of_ them, the small town paradox of everyone knowing of everyone else, but not necessarily knowing them. This was no different. In turn, they’ve probably heard things about her and her family. And whatever Daryl had told them about her. She doubted he told them much of anything. He wasn’t much of a talker. She’d gotten bits and pieces of what Merle was like and what it was like growing up with him as more of a father figure to Daryl than their own father was after their mother died. Still, information was minimal at best.

She eyed Daryl out of the corner of her eye, watching as he drove one handed with the other arm resting on the open window, a cigarette held between his fingers. If he was nervous to bring to meet his family he didn’t let on.

Casual in his blue jeans and t-shirt, a hat pulled down low to block out the setting sun. So effortlessly handsome.  What made him even more handsome was he didn’t seem to realize his appeal at all. He’d said it over and over again that he had no idea what she saw in him. But she saw it and she saw that other women did too. Women much more worldly, some more trashy if she was being honest than herself took notice of Daryl Dixon. Some were more discrete. She saw it though, how they looked at him. He seemed oblivious to them, his attention always on Beth. Even the thought of how he rebuffed others for her made her heart swell thick with love.

It was more than looks, of course. He was a good man. One of the best she knew. Strong. Stoic. Protective. Hard working.

Before she realized it, lost in her thoughts, they were pulling up the drive of Merle’s house. They’d driven past it before and Daryl had pointed it out. It was as she remembered. Tidy and small with no close neighbors. Like brother, like brother, Beth thought to herself. The Dixon brothers liked their space apparently.

“Ready?” Daryl asked, taking one last drag, flicking the cigarette out the window.

She set a pretty smile on her face, hoping it hid her nervousness and nodded, grabbing the pink and white polka-dot gift back with white tissue paper filling out the top. “Sure am.”

Beth followed Daryl around the trailer to the back where a deck, about half the length of the house itself, was laid out. A red plastic plaid tablecloth was laid out on top of a wooden picnic table and pink paper plates were stacked on one side, matching cups sat next to the plates. A man had his back to them, standing at a grill. Smoke billowed from the grates.

“Damn now, don’t be burnin’ my burger.”

Without turning around, he answered. “You’ll eat what-the-hell-ever I give you.”

Beth could tell they were joking with one another, or so she hoped. She had a brother, she was familiar with how they showed affection.

Merle closed the lid to the grill and turned to face them, a familiar crooked smile on his ragged, scruffy face. He was definitely the older brother and had his share of a rough life judging by the slight folds that lined his face around his eyes and corners of his mouth. He was still handsome, his eyes a shade of grey that may have one time been the same blue as Daryl’s.

“So, this my future sister-in-law?” Merle asked Daryl before offering his hand to Beth, shaking it firmly.

Bypassing the answer completely, Daryl grumbled, “This is Beth. Beth this is Merle.”

Beth did what she always did when she was uncertain about something, smiled prettily and let her manners lead the way. “Nice to meet you, Merle.”

Merle snorted, “Well we’ll see if you feel the same way after you spend a couple hours with me.”

“Oh shush Merle, you’re gonna’ scare the poor girl off.” A woman came through the screen of a sliding glass door that led into the house, carrying a bowl of what looked to be potato salad. Setting the bowl on the table she went to Beth and offered her hand.

“I’m Carol. And you just ignore Merle. He likes to act like an inbred orangutan but he’s harmless.”

Beth laughed, “Nice to meet you, Carol. And don’t worry, I don’t scare too easy.”

“Well that’s good to hear.”

“Uncle Daryl!” A little girl seeming to appear out of nowhere practically climbed up Daryl and he had no choice but to catch the little bundle of short blonde hair and gangly arms and legs.

“Hey peanut,” Daryl said, an uptick in his normally deep voice. Easily, as though the little girl didn’t weigh more than a sack of potatoes, which she probably didn’t, he spun her around and held her upside down by her ankles.

“Where’s my money little girl,” he asked, swinging her back and forth.

“I ain’t got no money,” she shrieked in between bursts of laughter. “You cheated me.”

“Cheated you?” Daryl asked, feigning shock.

Flipping her back around he held her on his hip like you would a much younger child. The way she clasped him around his neck with her skinny arms, Beth guessed they played around like this often they were so easy with one another. She wasn’t expecting this. This playful side to him she hadn’t seen before. It made her belly do a somersault and the watery smile she wore was genuine.

She jumped down or he let her go, either way, she landed deftly on her feet and Daryl mussed her hair. In that same higher voice he said, “Serves ya’ right playing poker with two old men.”

“Uncle Daryl you’re not old. But Daddy is.”

Everyone laughed at her dig against Merle. Beth had yet to meet a child she didn’t like, but this one she decided had to be special if she could make Daryl’s voice take on that playful tone and tease a man Beth herself wouldn’t think of teasing. Beth instantly liked her.

“Alright, alright,” Carol interrupted through her own laughter. “Sophia this is Beth, Daryl’s friend.”

“You mean _girl_ friend,” Sophia said, teasing Daryl, enunciating the word girl.

“Sophia, is that how we greet someone new?” Carol asked, a warning in her voice.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Beth.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Sophia. I heard it was your birthday.” Beth said, holding out the gift bag to her.

Sophia nodded her head vigorously, exchanging a brief look with her mother before taking the bag.

“Can I open it now Mama?”

“Now you know we wait till after cake. Go on, put it over there and set the table. Dinners almost done.”

. . .

Dinner went well and they all fell into comfortable conversation. The food was good and Merle didn’t burn the burgers much to Daryl’s relief.

Merle and Daryl constantly joked with one another with Sophia joining in. Carol, Beth quickly realized, kept them all in line. She was warm, easy to talk to, but kept a firm hold on things.

Finally, it was time for cake, white with strawberry flavored frosting that Sophia said she made ‘almost’ by herself. Sophia excitingly blew out her nine candles. After everyone was serviced a heaping slice of cake, she could no longer wait and begged Carol to allow her to open her presents.

“Please, Mama. Please,” she begged, dragging out the word, cupping her hands together under her chin. Giving puppy dog eyes.

“Aw let the girl open her presents,” Merle spoke up in her defense.

Sophia scooted closer to Merle on the bench. It was an odd pair. The pretty sprite of a little girl and the gruff grown man who obviously adored her.

“Daddy says I can.”

“You two. Always ganging up on me.” Carol tried to act put off by them. She wasn’t very convincing, she was loving every second of it. “Alright. Go on.”  

Sophia squealed and grabbed a box wrapped in spring green paper and tore in. The box held a brand new Barbie with perfect blonde hair tied behind her neck. She wore blue scrubs and had a stethoscope around her neck.

Sophia’s eyes grew with excitement and she flung her arms around her mother’s neck. “She’s exactly the one I wanted. Thank you, Mama.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart,” Carol said just above a whisper, lightly placing her hands on either side of her face. “Happy birthday, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sophia said sincerely in return. The love they shared was pure and honest.

So touched by the scene in front of her, Beth felt the all too familiar sting in her eyes and tickle in her nose  She picked up her glass of lemonade and swallowed the uncomfortable lump that formed in her throat not for the first time that night.

Daryl’s hand squeezed her thigh and gave her a questioning look. It shouldn't surprise her that he felt her sudden change in mood. He didn’t necessarily understand it, he felt it just the same. She sent him a wink and a smile.

Emotions in check she cleared her throat. “You know, I have an old stethoscope just like Barbie’s. You can have it if you want.”

“You do?” Sophia asked wide-eyed. “Are you a doctor?”

“No. I work at the veterinary office. I wear an outfit almost exactly like that every day.”

“That’s so cool!”

“I’ll give it to your Uncle and he can pass it on next time he sees you. How about that?”

“Thank you,” Sophia said. Picking up the box she eyed Barbie and then Beth. “I think I’m going to call her Beth. She kinda’ looks like you,” Sophia decided with a definitive nod.

Beth was afraid if she’d speak she’d cry yet again. Thinking to herself this was getting ridiculous, so she only smiled and nodded in return.

Sophia then dug into the bag from Daryl and Beth. Daryl had been clueless as what to get a nine year old girl for her birthday and had let Beth lead the way. She tried to think back to when she was the same age and she had wanted a horse with all her little girl heart. Following that whim, they got her the next best thing available at Walmart. A plastic pink pony with flowing purple hair. It also came with a brush, a coloring pad and color changing markers. Beth had also added two bottles of glitter nail polish, though Daryl didn’t like the idea of his niece wearing make-up. Beth convinced him it wasn’t make-up, just nail polish so he reluctantly relented.

Judging by Sophia’s response the gifts were a hit. She shimmied out of the bench and rounded the table throwing her arms around Daryl’s neck. “Thank you, Uncle Daryl.”

Beth watched as Daryl gently hugged her back. No teasing or jostling or wrestling. Just true, honest affection.

Then to Beth’s surprise, Sophia hugged Beth just as tightly.

When she was done with her hugs and thank you’s, Carol instructed Sophia. “Come help me take these dishes inside.”

“‘K, Mama.” Sophia followed her mother into the house with an armful of paper plates and cups leaving Beth outside with Daryl and Merle.

Daryl stood and retrieved a beer from the cooler that sat along the deck’s banister. Cracking it open he sat back down. After he took a long swig, he asked, aiming for nonchalance, Beth seeing right through it, “So, when did she start calling you Daddy?”

Merle played dumb, lit a cigarette, the same brand as Daryl’s. “Who?”

“Well, I’m sure the hell not talking ‘bout Carol.”

Merle’s smile gave him away. “She just did one day. Acted like it was something she always did.”

“How do you feel about that?” Daryl asked.

“Who the fuck are you? Dr. Phil?” Merle asked with no malice. This was just the way they spoke to one another. “She calls you Uncle,” he pointed out.

“That’s different.”

Sensing this was a conversation Merle didn’t want to have with Beth there, she swatted a fly away from the leftover birthday cake and said, “I’ll just take this inside. The bugs are getting to it.”

Leaving the boys to their conversation, she carried the cake into the house. It turned out the sliding door led into the kitchen. It was small, but pin neat. Sophia wasn’t in sight and Carol stood at the sink washing a bowl.

“I didn’t want the cake to attract bugs,” she told Carol, placing it on the counter.

“Oh, thanks. The cover is right over there,” she pointed with her chin. “Can you put it in the fridge. The heat we’ve been having will melt the icing right off. Merle has yet to fix the air conditioning.”

For lack of something better to say, she commented, “That sucks. How long has it been broken?”

“Oh, about five years,” Carol laughed. Drying the bowl with a towel, she added, “It’s broke, along with the dishwasher.”

“It's always something,” Beth said, feeling young. She still lived with her parents. Didn't really have to deal with things when they broke. She slid the cake into the fridge. Luckily it appeared to be in working order.

“Ain’t that the truth.”

Putting the bowl away in a cupboard, Carol gazed out the screen door. “They’ll sit out there, or in the garage, and talk for hours. It’s like their own little club. Sophia joining them more and more lately. I have to admit getting Daryl to finally bring you here was just so I’d have someone to talk to,” Carol chuckled lightly.

“Thank you for having me.”

Joining Carol by the door, the boys came into view. Daryl sitting with his back to the door, his broad shoulders silhouetted in the sunless sky. She found herself curious. The dynamic between them appeared outwardly to be casual, but if you looked closer you’d see the tight bond they shared. “What do they talk about?”

Carol shrugged. “Nothing. Everything,” she answered evasively. Instead of going outside and joining the guys again, she sat at the small kitchen table, motioned for Beth the join her. “They had a falling out when Daryl was about twenty, now they’d go to bat for one another, no questions asked.”

“They did?” Beth asked.

“Yep. It was before me and Merle got together. Back then Merle was meaner than the Devil himself. Daryl has always been the softer of the two. I suspect that had something to do with it. Daryl didn't tell you any of this?” Carol asked.

“No, he hasn't said much of anything about his past.” Beth tried to not be hurt. For the life of her though, she couldn't figure out why he didn't want to share that part of his life with her. 

“No surprise there. They had it pretty rough. Their Mom dying and all. They are both doing much better now. It’s what the love of a good woman will do for a man,” Carol said, smiling.

“Mama, I’m going to go catch fireflies,” Sophia announced, walking through the kitchen carrying a glass jar and a flashlight.

“Okay. Have Merle spray you down with bug spray. Those Mosquitoes will eat you alive.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“She seems like a really good kid,” Beth commented wanting to change the subject from Daryl and his past.  

“I got lucky. Her father was worthless. Thankfully, the only thing Sophia got from him was his nose.”

“Where’s he at? Sophia’s father.”

“I killed him.”

Beth began to laugh, surely she had to be kidding. A lot of people probably joked about killing their ex-husband, right? When Carol didn’t join in, she stifled her laugh. Her eyes growing huge with surprise.  

“I’m sorry,” Carol apologized. “I sometimes forget some things aren’t talked about in polite company.”

“What happened?” Beth asked, surprising herself. Polite company, as Carol worded it, would dictate she not ask. That she should change the subject. She couldn’t help herself.

“My love couldn't help that man. He hit me one too many times. I took a bat to his head. Sophia doesn’t know. She was just a toddler when it happened. I dread having to have that conversation with her one day. But I couldn’t risk that bastard going after her. And he would have,” Carol assured.

Beth felt a sudden bond develop between her and Carol. She had no idea why she chose to tell all this to her. In a weird way, she was glad she did. It felt good to be trusted with something so deep. She reached out and covered Carol’s hand with her own.

“Sophia will understand the second she has her own child,” Beth said with such certainty she felt it deep down in her bones to be true. Without a doubt, if anyone hurt her own child, it’d be a bad day for that individual.

Carol's hand was cool as it squeezed Beth’s hand in return, nodding. “Thank you for that.”

She cleared her throat and taking back her hand waved it in the air as though clearing the heaviness that had settled there.  

“So,” Carol began. “When are you going to tell Daryl?”

“Tell Daryl what?” Obviously, he would already know about what Carol had done to Sophia’s father.

“That you’re pregnant.”

If Beth was shocked before, she was stunned now. Her mouth hung open, a flush growing from her face down her neck.

“Oh, don't look so surprised. You had two helpings of my potato salad. It’s not _that_ good. I counted three times you looked like you were going to burst into tears. I see the way Daryl looks at you. Like the moon sets and sun shines right on you. It's only a matter of time before biology kicks in. Plus I got a sixth sense about these things.”

Laughing uncomfortably, she managed to say, “I’m not pregnant." But then the laughter died on her lips...

“Am I?”

_. . ._

By the time they left a couple hours later, Daryl was tipsy enough that Beth climbed into the driver's side of the truck and drove them home. Once there Daryl fell into bed and Beth leaned over and unlaced his boots, sliding them off his feet.

He watched her with blurry eyes, his words slightly slurred. “You and Carol seemed to get along well.”

Beth nodded, “Yeah, she’s great. And Sophia is too.”

“And Merle?” He asked, motioning drunkenly for her with his hand. She joined him on the bed, laying next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping tightly around her middle.

“He wasn’t near as bad as you made him out to be.”

“Yeah, he’s okay,” Daryl admitted. “Never thought I’d see him set up like that. Wife, kid calling him Daddy. That’s messed up.”

“Why is that messed up? He obviously loves her and anyone can see Sophia adores him.”

Before he could answer her question, Daryl had fallen asleep, his arm growing slack around her waist, his breathing deep and steady.

Alarm bells sounded in Beth’s mind. What was so wrong about it? Did Daryl harbor something against children that she had no idea about? Carol’s premonition of sorts stayed with her, panic edging its way in. What if Carol was right, what if she was pregnant? What if Daryl didn’t want kids? They never really talked about it before. She thought plenty about it, just never voiced those thoughts to Daryl. And, oh God, what would her parents say? They’d disown her for sure.

The ‘what if’s’ were too much and she held her breath, holding onto what she needed to say. But that didn’t stop the tears, they fell anyway, having a mind of their own.

 


	8. His Light

**_Hi all! Thanks so much for reblogging, reading and commenting! Please keep it up. Bethyl fluff is alive and well._ **

**_Just not so much in this chapter. Hang in there!_ **

* * *

 

_There was more to this. To him and her and it didn't take long to figure it out._

_They didn’t have sex. Not right away. He wanted her to know he wasn’t just after a piece of ass. So he did the opposite of what he’d normally do. He kept himself zipped up in his battered old Levi’s._

It wasn’t easy. Beth was affectionate and not at all shy. They’d go out, meeting up in town because he wanted to steer clear of the Greene farm, be among people. Go out to a party or to dinner in the next town over. How they managed to keep it a secret up to that point was anybody’s guess. Everyone knew the Greene's. Beth always so vivacious and lively, friends with everyone. She bounced around from person to person, talking, laughing, while he stood _back and watched. She was the total opposite of him. Where he was dark, she was light._

_She was his light._

_No matter how they spent their time together they’d always end up at his place on the couch or parked down a dirt road, steaming up the windows._

If he didn’t know better, she seemed to like to push him to see how far he’d go. How close she could get him to the edge, stopping just short of actual sex. To be fair he would be the one to stop it anyway before it got too far. Another thing _that confused the hell out of him. If a girl was offering, he usually took her up on it. Not that many women threw themselves at him, but he didn’t have to chase anybody either. It just sort of happened. Usually, he being drunk when it did._

It was becoming more and more difficult to casually rebuff Beth’s advances. She smelled so good. Fresh and sweet all at the same time. Her skin, milky porcelain in the moonlight that seeped through the windshield. She was soft and feminine and beautiful. He saw her discovering her way into adulthood. A quiet rebellion emerging from the girl she once was. He’d never admit it aloud, he was overwhelmed to find her discovering all this with him. Overcome _by this out of nowhere girl that unexpectedly appeared in his life. Yes, he knew her before. When he was just another farmhand on her Daddy's farm. Now he knew her. Really knew her. And it shocked the hell out of him._

_After they’d been doing whatever it was you called it; dating, seeing one another, whatever, for about six months he started to notice he couldn’t wait to see her again. The second she slipped from his grasp, he wanted her back. His mind was constantly on her. He’d heard of people that claimed to be in love but never experienced it first hand. Never expected to. Was this what love felt like?_

_Hell if he knew._

_One thing he did know for sure, they were inching their way closer and closer to an outcome he wasn’t so sure about._

_This night wasn’t much different than other nights. Parked down a dead end, no other people in sight. Beth plastered to him. All lips and hands and breathless moans. Wrapping her legs around his hips, squeezing with her thighs. Her shirt had been tossed aside a long while ago._

_Forcing himself, Daryl pulled his lips from hers. Fingers buried in her tangled hair, he looked her over in the dim light and asked, “How far you been?”_

_She seemed distracted. Confused. Breathing heavily, a frown appearing. “What?”_

_“How far you been? You know, with a guy. I know you had boyfriends before me.” That jackwad Zach being one of them. The dumbass had screwed around on her - good riddance to old trash. And even before Zach, there’d been others. Had to be. She had the type of beauty that caught a guy's attention._

_“Oh, you mean…” she fumbled, her eyes glinted in the light the dashboard kicked off. The radio on low. Beth radiated music. If she wasn’t singing along to the radio she was humming a tune. “I ain’t actually had sex yet. I been waiting I guess.”_

_Suddenly shy, she dipped her head and though the dashboard offered no color, he’d bet her face was turning pink._

_“Stupid I know.”_

_He reassured her. “It ain’t stupid. Not at all.”_

_Inwardly this information sent him for a loop. A girl that was, by all pretenses, a virgin was sitting on his lap coming damn close to giving it up. For him._

_“Is that a problem?” Beth asked, scooting back, her bare skin coming into the contact with the cold steering wheel._

_Pulling her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her ribs, holding tightly. Probably a little too tightly, but he wanted her to know he was serious when he said, “No, it’s not a problem at all. I think it’s pretty damn amazing.”_

_“You do?” She asked skeptically._

_“Well, yeah.”_

_“Truth is, I never wanted to. Not really anyway. With you it’s different. I feel different. When you kiss me I feel it all over. When you touch me, I never want you to stop.”_

. . .

Coming to the surface after his alcohol induced sleep, that memory was fresh in his mind. It seemed like yesterday, yet so much had changed. Except for the way he felt for her. That hadn’t changed. He loved her then and still did.

It didn’t surprise him to find Beth gone when he woke mid-morning the day after dinner at Merle’s. She had to be back home and in bed before the sun came up, and then up and ready for the nine o’clock church service.

He didn’t like her just leaving. Slipping out of his bed like what they were doing was something to be ashamed of. To be fair he did pass out, she could have woke him to say bye. She could have tried for all he really knew. He didn’t remember anything after she drove them home from Merle’s.

Picking up his phone that lay on the bedside table, there was a text from Shane that he chose to ignore. Nothing from Beth. He tried not to read too much into it and decided to call her rather than text, feeling a bit guilty for passing out.

The phone rang four times and Daryl almost expected it to go to voicemail. Just before he was about to hang up Beth picked up on the fifth ring.

“Hey.”

Just ‘hey’. Not her normal cheerful ‘Hi’. Maybe it was his imagination, she didn’t sound exactly happy to hear from him.

“Hey, darlin’. I woke up and you were gone.”

“You know I had to come back home.”

There was something off in her voice. Not exactly mad. Maybe more upset?

“You mad?” He questioned. It wasn’t the first time he’d drank too much. It didn’t happen a lot, but did happen occasionally.

“No. Why would I be mad?”

There was a slight irritation to her voice that he didn’t miss. “I don't know. Maybe because I drank too much?”

“Na. I ain’t mad.”

“Okay.” She may not be mad but something was bothering her. “Wanna come over?”

“I got a headache. I was actually going to catch up on some sleep.”

“You can sleep here.” He didn’t care if she slept, he just wanted her near him.

“Maybe later. I need to get rid of this headache first.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

Nothing. Silence.

“Love you.”

But she’d already hung up. He didn’t like that. Not at all. Something was definitely wrong.

. . .

Beth spent the whole church service oblivious to whatever the sermon was about. All she did was pray. Prayed for it to not be true. Prayed for it to be true. She was so conflicted. What surprised her was if she was, in fact, pregnant she wanted it more than anything.

Just not when her family strongly disliked the baby’s father and not when she wasn’t sure how Daryl felt about it.

 _That’s messed up._ That's what he had said about Sophia calling Merle Daddy. What made it so messed up?

Maybe she had nothing to worry about? Maybe she was working herself up over nothing. Maybe she wasn't even pregnant. She was an over thinker by nature and her worrying couldn’t be helped. She might not even be pregnant.

Back at home after church, staring at the calendar on her phone, she racked her brain, trying to remember when her last period was. Never good at keeping track of such things, she thought backward, convinced she’d definitely had a period in May. After that, her memory failed her. That was three months ago as it was now in the middle of  August. That couldn’t be right. Could it? That’d make her well into pregnancy.

All those times they’d had unprotected sex. If they ever really had protected sex. Maybe the first couple times. After that, they were less concerned with pregnancy and more so concerned with what they were feeling in the moment. They just weren’t thinking, plain and simple. And the ‘pull and pray’ method was less than effective. Obviously.

Laying back on her bed, the reality was beginning to set in. Even though it was almost eighty degrees out, she began to shake, so she pulled the comforter over her body. Closing her eyes, she wanted to shut out the world even if it was only for a few hours.

Physically she felt drained, emotionally she was exhausted. When Daryl called she was rude to him, adding guilt to what she was already feeling. He didn’t deserve it. He had no idea what was going through her mind. Basically, she was failing miserably at life and felt like shit.

Surprisingly sleep came easily. She slept through the afternoon and straight through the night. When she woke the next morning she did feel a bit better. Less panicked. More clear minded. Or at least that's what she told herself, searching deep down for the optimism that got her through many tough times.

She showered, dressed and got ready for work. Daryl had texted her twice wondering where she was at and she had slept right through it.

Sending him a quick text on her way out of the house, she told him that she was on her way to work and they’d talk later. She was afraid if she saw him, he’d see right through her and know something was wrong. There was no need in telling him she might be pregnant before she even knew it herself.

The problem was she was afraid to find out. If she was pregnant, then what? She didn’t see Daryl just abandoning her and their child. But it wasn’t that simple. The baggage he carried from his childhood would make anyone reluctant to have his own children. And her family didn’t help the situation at all. 

Driving down the road, she opened the window to the cool morning breeze and turned up the radio and sang along, hoping to drown out her thoughts. Whether she was pregnant or not, life went on and she had to be at work at nine.

. . .

Luckily she had a busy week. The high point being when a client came in with a box full of puppies for their first vaccinations. Puppies were always a day brightener.

The low point was on Thursday when a St. Bernard named George, who did not like being on a leash about as much as he disliked being at the vet office, was brought in for a checkup. Beth saw the owner bring him in and saw how wild he was. Pulling the owner by the leash. Going from person to person, from a new smell to a new smell. The owner chiding him quietly. She knew what was coming.

Sure enough not five minutes later, Tara poked her head out of the examination room and called for Beth’s help.

Hesitantly she looked around, no one else was available in the busy office, she made her way to the room where the ninety pound dog whined in the corner of the small room.

Tara was explaining to his exasperated owner, “Beth is going to help hold George so I can listen to his heart and lungs.”

The owner, a small older man nodded and handed off the leash to Beth. She kneeled next to the dog, petting him, whispering soothing words. He calmed slightly until Tara bent and applied a stethoscope to his chest in between his front legs. He barked sharply and bucked upward, shoving Beth sideways forcing her to fall right on her butt.

“Oh dear, are you okay?” The owner asked, trying helplessly to get George under control. She sat for a moment longer than she normally would. Typically she’d bounce up, right back onto her feet and control the dog on her own. But she wanted to check in with her body first. There was only a soft ache on her right butt cheek, nothing else. Nothing major. She was okay.

Tara eyed Beth, wordlessly asking if she was hurt to which she shook her head and stood retaining control of the scared overgrow pup.

The owner apologized profusely and, gathering more help, they were able to get the examination over with quickly and George and his owner were well on their way home quickly enough.

Other than a bruised butt, she was fine. The ordeal proved one thing, however. She had to find the answer to the question that loomed constantly no matter how badly she tried to forget it. Her job was quite physical. Having to be on her feet all day, wrangling all sorts of animals, including 90 pound St. Bernard's. If she was pregnant, she'd have to take things much easier. Panic spiked once again. Would she even be able to keep her job?

By the end of the day, she was exhausted and shuffled out to the parking lot while doing a google search for an OBGYN no closer than a thirty mile radius. The last thing she’d need was the word to get around that Beth Greene was at the office of the local and only doctor that delivered babies. Though she could be there for a hundred other female problems, the fewer questions the better.

“Hey,” a familiar voice caught her attention just as she’d reached her car. Turning toward the sound, she found Daryl parked to the side of the lot. Leaning casually against his truck, smoking.

Quickly she closed out the tab on the screen and slid the phone into the pocket of his scrubs. Her face must have registered her guilt because Daryl frowned. “Something wrong?”

He couldn’t have possibly known what she was looking up on her phone, she changed directions and went to him. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Just wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Well, you been avoiding me. I had to take desperate measures.” Leaning his head, he brushed a kiss over her lips. She was warm and respective at least. He’d given her a few days. Gave her space. Hoped it was enough to clear her head of whatever had caused this distance.

“I’m not avoiding you. I was workin’,” she explained, hoping she didn't sound as defensive as she needlessly felt.

More lies. She actually _had_ been avoiding him. Unable to find the strength to face him. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. _I’m a horrible human being,_ she thought to herself.

Customarily they didn’t see each other every day during the week. He worked nights and she worked days. Their schedules were chaotic at best. Their main priority was to see each other as often as possible.

This week everything was different. Whether it be a placebo effect or real, after the possibility of her being pregnant had been brought up, she found herself exhausted by the end of the day. Wanting nothing more than to eat dinner and go to sleep by the time she got home from work.

His brow furrowed in skepticism. Reaching a hand up, he brushed a loose hair behind her ear, running a thumb along her jaw. “You okay?” He asked, really looking at her. She looked tired. Not just end of the day, middle of the week tired. This was a deeper tired.

“I’m fine.” For the first time in their relationship, she outright lied to him.

Nope, he wasn’t buying it. “Damn it, Beth. I know you better than anyone. I know when somethings up.”

“I told you I’m fine.” Anger was beginning to seep through. It was as unfair as her defensiveness.

He held up his hands in surrender, “Fine if that’s how you wanna’ play it, that’s how we’ll play it. You’re fine and not avoiding me.”

Though it was immature and combative, she forcibly said, “I _am_ fine and I’m _not_ avoiding you.”

“If you’re mad cause I got drunk the other night...”

Rolling her eyes, she looked away. “I don’t care that you got drunk.”

His short fuse snapped. “What the fuck is it then, Beth? I ain’t no damn mind reader.” The second the words were out he regretted them.

Beth flinched. Literally flinched, causing the thumping in his chest to skid to a halt before sputtering on. He’d never spoken to her that way before. That was the way his father spoke to his mother and he swore he’d never treat Beth that way. Yet here he was. The minute things get tough he flies off the handle.

After she flinched she took a step back. Was she afraid of him? The idea made him hate himself.

“What the fuck are you stepping back for? ‘Fraid I’m gonna’ hurt you?” He asked, voice rough with emotion.

“Daryl, that’s ridiculous. ” Beth’s voice sounded little. Wounded. “This is…” _all my fault._ Before she was able to finish the sentence he pushed away from the truck and skirted the tailgate.

“This was a mistake, coming here,” he grumbled with his back to her. Getting in the truck, he gunned the engine and threw the truck into reverse leaving Beth standing alone in the parking lot.

. . .

Beth swallowed her tears as she walked back to her car. No, she wasn’t going to cry, though her head ached with the need to. How did they go from being totally and utterly in love with one another to this mess? And what a mess it was. She still loved him but it was a wonder if he still felt the same about her after this week and after the scene that just played out in the middle of the vet office parking lot.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Settling behind the wheel of her own car, she brought up the web page that she’d been scrolling through.

Pressing the linked phone number she waited as the call connected and pressing prompt one as the automated voice instructed, a professional sounding woman said, “Hello, Obstetrics and Gynecology, how can I help you today?”

Clearing her throat of the despondency that seemed to be stuck there, in an emotionless voice she said, “Yes, I need to make an appointment. I think I’m pregnant.”

Her next stop was to drive to the next town over to buy a pregnancy test.


	9. Back and Forth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having to do this on my phone instead of my laptop so please forgive any and all mistakes you notice. Thank you for reading!

Beth lay in bed, sleep eluded her. Gazing around the bedroom she’d slept in and shared with Maggie since her parents brought her home from the hospital. Maggie had moved out after college. Other than that not much had changed. The walls were painted an off white, a floral border of roses hand painted by Annette rimmed the top of the four walls. The floor, always cool on the bottoms of her feet, was made from large planked oak. A blanched braided rug sat in the center of the room between the twin beds.

The lace curtain whispered in the breeze, cool air filtering through the screen of her propped up window. It never stayed open on its own. When she was young, before she even had the memory of it, her father cut a piece of lumber to the right size to keep the window open on summer nights.

The inky darkness peeking through the flowing fabric seemed to go on for an eon. Much like Beth’s despair.

Chuckling at her own self-pity, she buried her tear streaked face into her pillow. She was afraid she was losing grip with reality. Who laughs while crying so hard her breath was almost stolen from her?

A pregnant women, that’s who.

The stick turned blue within seconds. She’d driven thirty minutes to a different drugstore in the next town over where she could anonymously purchase the ninety-nine cent pregnancy test. Then locating the bathroom in the store, she took it.

Leaving the test there in the trash, she’d been on a roller coaster ride of emotion ever since.

Part of her wanted to tell Daryl. Badly. Another part, a part she hated, didn’t want to for fear of rejection. Rejection not only of herself but of her, _their,_ baby. It was a chance she was too terrified to take. She wasn’t able to bear the thought. At the same time, she couldn’t bear the thought of _not_ telling Daryl. That wouldn’t be fair to anyone.

Her parents will be extremely disappointed in her. And what if this compounded the already tumultuous relationship they had with Daryl. How could it not? What if they blamed him? Like Saint Beth would never have sex out of wedlock. Like she was completely innocent of all wrongdoing.

It wasn't wrong at all. Not in her mind. Not the way she saw it. They were in love. People in love, and plenty of people that were not in love had sex. They’d waited. Beth, in actuality, was the one who pursued it. Daryl was the one that held off until she finally convinced him. Or, as he liked to tease, seduced him.

When it finally did happen, it wasn’t planned. Not entirely anyway. Daryl had no clue, but she knew it was time. She was tired of waiting. Tired of wanting and wondering. And even though she hadn’t told Daryl as much, she loved him. No matter what happened between the two of them, she wanted her first time to be with him. Not some clumsy boy who was only in it to get what he could out of her.

Daryl was more than that and this was on her terms. He wasn’t pestering her or trying to push her into something she didn’t want to do, which would only make her back off anyway. No, she wanted him because he appeared to want her but he held back. That made all the difference. In Beth's mind, that showed how much he did care. 

One night, it had been months since they began seeing each other, they were at Daryl’s cabin. Just the two of them. In a cabin in the woods. Fire in the fireplace. Windy, stormy night outside. According to every book she’d ever read or movie she’d ever watched, it was the perfect time. 

What probably seemed abrupt to Daryl, she suddenly stood, positioning herself in front of him, just out of his reach. Unhurriedly she reached up and pulled the hair tie from her hair. It fell freely over her shoulders in mussed tendrils, parting down the middle, a blonde wave on each side of her face.  

An eyebrow rose, creasing Daryl’s forehead under his shaggy hair. He didn’t say anything, not yet. Only looked on expectantly, waiting to see what she was up to. Thinking back on it now over a year later, she knew just how chaotic she was. Going from one thing to the next in the blink of an eye. From one emotion to the next in a second. Practically groping Daryl one minute, then dancing to a song that came on the radio the next minute. Beth smiled faintly, wondering how Daryl had put up with her.

Yet, he had. Where she was hyper and all over the place, he was calm and rooted. Where he was short-tempered and grumpy, she was patient and optimistic. In some sort of weird geometric way they fit.

Laying in her bed, her thoughts drifted back to that night.

Dropping the hair tie to her feet, she began to unbutton the pearl snaps of her shirt, each making a quiet popping sound. She wore this shirt often. Low cut, cotton western top that was about a half inch too short in the midriff and fitted her form well. Mostly she wore it because she liked the way Daryl unbuttoned it. Slowly, his mouth following the opening he made. Tonight though, it was her turn. Languidly, undoing each snap, watching Daryl's expression go from curious to _what the hell is she doing_.

She thought she’d be nervous, baring her body to someone so boldly. He’d seen her without a shirt before, in the darkened cab of his truck, or with his own body atop hers. This was different. To her surprise, though, she wasn’t nervous. Not at all. She took that as a good sign and removed her pretty pink push-up bra shortly after the shirt had fallen to the floor. Exposing herself to him.

She had Daryl’s undivided attention now and he suddenly found his voice. Clearing his throat, the word like grating gravel, “Girl.” Just one word, cautionary like. A gentle warning.  

She called his bluff, he didn’t want her to stop any more than she wanted to stop. Next was the button of her jeans, easily and quietly it went along with the zipper. Hooking her thumbs in the sides of the faded blue jeans, Daryl all at once, with snake like reflexes, reached out placing his hands on top of hers, stalling her slow striptease.

Gazing up at her from where he sat on the couch, the flames from the fire reflected in his eyes, orange against cobalt, no words were needed. She gave a slight sigh so quiet, she wondered if he even heard it. He allowed her to step back out of his reach and removed her jeans, not quite gathering the courage to remove the underwear as well. She would save that for him.

He sat for a moment, leaning forward, his forearms resting on his knees where they had landed. Her body shivered as he looked from her eyes, down her body and back up. He reached up again, forefinger and thumb encircling her wrist.

Instead of pulling her to him, as she thought he would, he stood. Towering over her, she didn't feel intimated or sacred. She felt safe. Secure. Palming his cheek, the scratchiness of his ever present stubble sent waves through her arm in anticipation of what that stubble would feel like on the more sensitive parts of her skin. Reaching up on her toes, a breath from his lips, she whispered, “It’s okay.”

That was all that needed to be said. It appeared to be all he needed to know.

_It’s okay._

The kiss he placed on her lips was slow, delicate even, but with no less passion. She felt it down to her toes. Slowly, as he kissed her, he wrapped his strong arms around her delicate frame, walking her back towards his bedroom.

They’d managed to stay out of his room up to that point. The bed was too tempting, remaining on the couch seemed somehow more neutral territory. Of course, that was silly, one could have sex on the couch as easily as anywhere else.

He navigated them around the coffee table, down the short hall, leading as much as he was being led.

Pausing at the threshold of the bedroom, she melted into him, her body relaxing against his. She felt the hardness under the zipper of his jeans against her body, felt the tenseness of anticipation in his shoulders under her arms.

Slowly his tongue slid into her mouth, a hand drifted down, grazed her nipple. She groaned into his mouth. They stood there, in the doorway, for what felt like forever. Kissing, touching.

By the time they made it to the bed, she felt as though she was one nerve ending. Every skim of Daryl’s calloused hand, soft lips, wet tongue sent shock waves throughout her body.

Nuzzling her ear, he spoke barely above a whisper, “You sure?”

With certainty she spoke, “I want this, Daryl. I want it with you.”

 . . .

Giving up on sleep, she kicked off the sheet and stood. Wiping briskly at her damp face with the palms of her hands, she paced the floor. The cool smoothness of the oak, over the scratchy surface of the braided rug. Back and forth. Twenty paces back. Twenty paces forth.

Finally, she’d had enough, she had to see Daryl. They hadn’t talked since the debacle at the office. It had been over a week since this whole thing began. All her own fault. She had to be the one to fix it.

Throwing on a hoodie over her nightshirt, pulling on a pair of old sweats, she quietly snuck down the hall, down the stairs avoiding all the creaky spots she knew all too well. She made it to her car and backed out without hitting the headlights until she was down the road. She tried, unsuccessfully, to convince herself she wasn’t sneaking out. She didn’t want to wake her parents is all. Here she was an adult. Pregnant. And having to sneak out of the house.

 _You have to live your life for you,_ Tara had said. Now it wasn’t just her life. It was the baby’s life. Not only was she messing up her life, but that of her innocent child too.

 And Daryl’s life.  

Taking the back way to Daryl’s, a habit she had gotten into when they were first together so as not to get caught driving out to someplace she shouldn’t be, she opened the windows to the cool night. Summer was still going strong during the day, the night was beginning to show the fall that was to come.

Fall, then winter, then spring. Without doing exact math she knew that’s when she was due. Funny in life how quickly things changed. Just as she slowed coming to Daryl’s driveway, the realization hit her. _I’ll be a mom in a few short months_ , she murmured aloud. The thought took her breath away.

Daryl’s truck was parked in the drive next to Shane’s. She sped up, continuing down the road, this was not a conversation she wanted to have with an audience. Especially Shane.

Relief washed over her. She had an excuse to postpone altering Daryl’s life to another day.

 . . .

“Pregnant?”

Beth numbly nodded her head. She had gone back home after her foiled attempt at going to Daryl’s the night before. She slept very little, going from panic to despair to astonishment and was currently numb.

Now bright and early, she sat on the floor of the duplex Amy rented, her back leaning against the sofa, slowly sipping water from the bottle Amy had shoved into her hand, claiming she ‘looked like hell’. It was Amy’s turn to pace back and forth from one end of the small living room to the other. Her arms crossed over her chest, a look of astonished confusion on her face.

“According to the test I took right there in the Walgreen's bathroom, yes. Maybe the test was wrong? It was cheap,” Beth tried to joke, a dry snort of laughter escaped her throat.

 “This isn’t a joking matter, Missy,” Amy said sternly.

 “Amy, will you calm down. You’re giving me a headache.” It was only partly a lie because she already had the start of a headache when she showed up on her best friends doorstep. Actually, she didn’t feel well at all. Placebo effect or not, the pregnancy was apparently making up for lost time.  

She hadn’t meant to go to Amy’s. She just needed a friend. Someone supportive.

Amy plopped down next to Beth on the floor. “Have you told…”

Beth shook her head, answering before Amy had the chance to finish the question. “No. I haven’t told anyone. And you gotta’ promise not to say a word.”

“Of course I won’t,” Amy said, sounding a bit offended Beth felt the need to say it at all. “Your parents are going to kill you. Like, actually kill you dead.”

“No shit,” Beth said, her voice hitching, tears flowing down her face.  

“God, I'm so sorry. You don't need to hear that.” Amy grasped Beth around the shoulders and held her tight.

Through her tears, Beth asked, “What the hell am I gonna do?”

Amy smiled kindly, holding Beth’s tear stained, exhausted face in her palms, “You’re gonna have a baby. That’s what you’re going to do.”

“Yeah?” Beth sniffled, calmed by Amy’s simple words. This was what she came here for. She couldn’t go to Maggie, her big sister, the one person a scared pregnant young woman should be able to go to. Definitely couldn’t go to her parents. And Daryl...the uncertainty of his reaction froze her like a deer in the headlights.

“Yes,” Amy said with certainty. “And everything else? We’ll figure it out.”

“Hey baby, what are we gonna’ figure out?”

Amy and Beth’s attention went to the front door to the right of the living area. Toward the man coming through it. His back to them, carting a to-go cup holder with two coffees, and a small white pastry bag. Once through the screen door, he turned shutting the main door and froze. Beth instantly jumped to her feet.  

“What the hell?” She questioned, looking down at Amy who still sat on the floor, her pretty eyes huge, her face blossoming red. “Shawn?”

The three, Amy, Shawn and Beth, stood at an impasse for what felt like a small eternity. Beth’s problems forgotten, momentarily traded. Her face still damp from the tears that instantly stalled in her eyes.

“Guess it’s time to tell her,” Amy broke the silence first. Standing, she took the coffee and bag from Shawn, setting it on the nearby table then back to Shawn, she put an arm around his waist, pulling him to her side. Slowly he placed an arm around her back.

“Tell me what?” Beth asked though she could guess.

“We’ve been seeing each other for a while.”

Amy had been missing lately. Beth thought Amy was busy and Beth had been dealing with her own issues. Now it made sense. Her time was being used up by a guy. Her brother in particular.

Guilt pricked at Beth. What kind of friend had no idea her own brother and her best friend were a couple? Was she that neglectful of their friendship? And she and Shawn had been so close at one time.

“How long is a while?”

“‘Bout six months,” Amy sheepishly filled in. “I’m sorry. We wanted to tell you, but…”

“You just been distant lately,” Shawn finished for Amy.

“You don't have anything to be sorry about,” Beth’s eyes blurred through the tears she didn’t want to shed in front of Shawn.

He took a step toward Beth, “Hey, what’s wrong? I mean, this is okay ain’t it?”

“Of course it’s fine. Just surprised is all.” Her smile weak, she wanted to sound convincing though her voice quivered. “Y’all don’t need my approval.”

The words of the last sentence she spoke hung poignantly in the air. They didn’t need her permission any more than she and Daryl needed Shawn or the rest of the families permission.  

After a moment, Beth cleared her throat. “Well, I have to go. I got to help Mama this afternoon,” she lied. She quickly gathered the hoodie she’d discarded earlier as well as her purse and cell phone and made her way to the door.

Amy following as she went, shutting the door behind her, leaving Shawn inside. Out on the small porch, Amy reached out, lightly grasping Beth by the shoulder, “I’m sorry. Really I am. You have every right to be pissed.”

“I’m not pissed. But Amy, you cannot tell Shawn about the..” she paused, stumbled, “the baby.”

Beth knew how it went. A friend promises to keep a secret and does keep that secret from everyone, except for their significant other.

It was like some unspoken rule. She’d done it herself quite a few times. Amy, or Maggie, or another friend told Beth a secret. She wouldn’t tell a soul. Except for Daryl. It didn’t matter that he didn’t really tell anyone anything. Beth imaged it to be like that with other couples too.

“I won’t say a word.”

Beth nodded gratefully. She hugged Amy and walked down the steps towards her car parked in the shade of a large tree a bit down the street which was probably why Shawn didn’t even notice it.

The guilt she was feeling before amped up. She didn’t ask Amy to outright lie to Shawn. But, a lie by omission was still a lie.

 . . .

“Hey you, wake up lazy. It’s almost noon, you missed church.”

Beth heard Maggie's voice, muffled through the pillow that lay over head, trying to block out all sound and light.

She ignored her. Unfortunately, Maggie won’t be ignored. “Time to get up!” Maggie said again, snatching the pillow from her head. Beth burrowed further under the blankets. It had been another sleepless night.

“I don’t feel well, I think I’m gonna’ stay in bed a while longer.”

“What’s wrong? You sick?” Maggie asked, going into Mom Mode, placing a cool hand to Beth’s warm forehead.

Beth rolled over, putting her back to Maggie. She wasn’t perturbed though and sat on the bed next to Beth. “I’ll stay a while with you. We’ll have some much needed sister time.”

Rolling back over, Beth eyed her with bleary, sleepy eyes. They hadn’t had sister time because Maggie had found out about Daryl and shown just how horribly judgmental she could be.

At the same time, she seemed genuinely concerned about Beth. She looked like the old Maggie. The one that always stuck up for her no matter what when they were little. She’d always been bossy but in a caring way. 

“I’ll just go tell Glenn to head on back home with Katie,  I’ll be right back. You want some Sprite?” Maggie asked, standing.

Beth’s stomach was empty and a little nauseous, something bubbly and sweet sounded good. Nodding her head, she said, “Sure. Thank’s Maggie.”

Slowly sitting up, she propped the pillow behind her and found her phone lost in the twisted blankets. She’d fallen asleep with it laying next to her, trying to convince herself to call or text Daryl.

Uncertainty had won out and she didn’t do either. This morning, or afternoon rather, she was just as unsure. She owed Daryl an apology and, even though her throat tightened at the idea of it, she had to tell him she was pregnant. It wasn’t fair to either of them to keep it from him.

Picking up her phone, she couldn’t make her fingers work. They froze above the keyboard. What was it? Why did she feel such trepidation? This was Daryl. He was a good man. And, Lord knows, she’d need him by her side in the coming months.

In the end, she sat the phone on the nightstand, he was probably still sleeping, she justified. Promising herself to call him later after Maggie left.

Soon Maggie returned with the Sprite in a glass filled with ice, just the way she liked it.

“Thank you.” Beth sipped the soda, it instantly cooling her stomach.

Maggie sat again, “So what have you been up to lately? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”

Beth gave her a pointed look, not having the energy to be fake. “You really don’t know why that is?”

Maggie sighed, “I know. Is it so wrong I don’t want you to get hurt before things get too far?” 

 _Before things get too far…_ Beth rolled her eyes.

“I miss you, Maggie. The Maggie that I used to be able to confide in. Remember when we’d stay up and talk for hours. Even after you moved out we’d text or talk on the phone half the night. I told you everything. I miss that.”

“I miss it too,” Maggie said genuinely. Beth wasn’t sure what to make of this sudden change, or even if it was sincere, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up. “I love him, ya’ know.” Wrapping a loose thread from the edging of the blanket around her finger, she peered cautiously at Maggie.

Maggie’s face remained placid, Beth felt the change in her sister's body though. A tensing, her spine straightening.

“Why him? You could have any guy you want. You’re so smart. So beautiful,” Maggie spoke with earnest now. Leaning forward she took Beth’s hand in hers.

Trying to convince Maggie one more time, Beth began to speak quickly without breath or pause. “Why _not_ him? He’s the man I want. He loves me. More than anyone else. If you’d just take you’re head out if your ass you’d see that.”

She’d never spoke so bluntly about the subject before. Surprisingly Maggie didn’t react. Beth barreled on. “He wants me to move in with him.”

She hadn’t meant to say that much, once the words were out, they hardly could be taken back.

Maggie blinked, her mouth moved, no words came. Then she spoke, “It's that serious?”

“Yes. Or it was before everything got complicated.”

 . . .

Daryl’s head pounded and his tongue felt thick, dry. Too many shots with Shane the night before. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do, though, when you feel your girlfriend is about to break it off with you, pretty much out of the blue, you got drunk?

Shane didn’t offer much help, not that Daryl expected any, other than getting him shit-faced drunk. That they accomplished very well.

It’d been days now since he’d talked with Beth. He wanted to convince himself it was just a fight, just a disagreement. He’d caught her off guard at work and she reacted, just as he did, badly. He shouldn’t have lost his temper and took off the way he did. Something nagged at him. There was more to this than a disagreement.

After a shower and a gallon of coffee, he’d had his mind made up. He was going to go to her and make her see that no matter what was bothering her, be it her family, or his short temper, or anything else in between, they’d figure it out. Because, damn it all to hell as cheesy as it sounded, they belonged together.

. . .

After Maggie left, Beth held her phone in her hand, taking the cowards way out, she decided to send Daryl a text, asking if he’d meet her so they could talk. She wouldn’t blame him if he chose not to, still, she had to try. She wanted him. He was the only thing that could make her feel whole again. His hands, his lips. The rumble of his voice.

All she knew at that moment was she missed him and nothing made sense, but she had a feeling they could figure it out once they were together again. She’d take a leap, not caring where she landed as long as she was with him.

 . . .

Smoking cigarette after cigarette as he drove out to the Greene farm did nothing to help calm his nerves. It felt like he was losing half his mind and if that’s the only way it had to be to keep her, he didn't want the other half back.

Daryl tore down their driveway, kicking up dust. Parking next to Beth’s car, he threw the truck into park. He skipped the top two of the three steps that led up onto the porch. Hand on the door handle to the screen door, a voice stopped him in his tracks.  

 “Where’s the fire?”

In his rush, Daryl hadn’t even noticed Hershel kicked back in one of the rocking chairs that lined the large porch. A newspaper lay open on his lap and his crutch leaned against the wall nearest to him.

Lowering his hand he stepped away from the door, facing Hershel. “I came to see Beth.”

“She’s not feeling well today. I don’t think she’s up ta’ company.”

“Well, I ain’t company. And I don’t need you to tell me I can see her,” Daryl spoke evenly without anger. Just informing him what was what.

“See now, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m her Daddy. It's my job to protect her.”

Daryl took a step towards him, his hands held out, imploring him to understand. “She don't need protecting from me. I’m the last person who would ever hurt her. If you can’t see that, then that’s your own damn fault.”

If they split up, it wasn’t going to be because of her family. He wouldn’t let that happen. He turned, stepped back to the door, strode through it, letting the screen slam shut behind him.

He knew he had precious few seconds before Hershel or Annette came after him, so he took the stairs two at a time to the second floor. The upstairs hall was so quiet he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. The last door on the left the was partially closed. Lightly shoving it open, Beth sat atop her bed, leaning back on a pillow, her phone in her hand.

Daryl entered the room shutting the door and flipping the lock as he did.

“What are you doing here?” Instantly her eyes filled with tears, though she had no idea why.

She climbed out of bed and met him in the middle of the room, tentatively putting her arms around his shoulders. It felt so good just to touch him. To feel his strong solidness under her hands.

 “Just needed to see you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thought from my point of view, she's not telling Daryl about the baby because she’s afraid of what he’ll think, because she’s scared.  
> Thank you for reading. :) Leave a comment if you’d like.


	10. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again so much for reading. :) A short chapter, but I have the next one started at least.

_Slowly, he laid her down on his bed, lifting himself up off her ever so slightly so he didn’t crush her. The idea of causing her any pain made his chest ache. The first time was painful for a girl, wasn’t it? That’s what he’d heard anyhow. He was torn between wanting this more than he wanted to live and wanting to stop because he was afraid._

_Afraid._

_Now there’s a word he never thought of much or felt for that matter. He prided himself on being Dixon tough. And sex had never been anything more than a release for him. He did it because it felt good._

_But this was Beth and it wasn’t just sex._

_He caressed her smooth cheek with the tips of his fingers covering her beautiful, soft lips with his own. Any tension she felt in that moment, with a little sigh, relaxed. She parted her lips, breathing out as he breathed in. Daryl sucked at her bottom lip, the kiss amping up in speed and intensity. They were joined by the brush of lips and scrape of his fingers drifting down, over her ribs, hips, thighs. He sunk his teeth into the flesh just above her collarbone. He wanted to taste her, every square inch._

_Before Beth, he’d never been big on kissing. Didn’t really see the point. With Beth, he could kiss her for hours, exploring her with his tongue. He kissed her hot and hard, thrusting his tongue against hers wildly._

_As she tangled her fingers in the shaggy hair at the nape of his neck, he reached for the round curves of the ass. Cupping her, the softness, squeezing her with his strong calloused hands._

_He rocked into her, letting her feel his hardened cock. Letting her know she made him feel like this, that she did this to him. She whimpered and pushed back against him, directly against the bulging zipper. Running her hands frantically over his broad shoulders and chest, grasping the hem of his shirt she worked it up over his head, tossing it aside._

_He continued to play in her mouth, his tongue ravaging hers, biting lightly. A moan of protest sounded from Beth when he broke the kiss to trail down over her chin, down to her breasts, sucking at her nipple causing a strange sensation to deepen low in her belly._

_He paused momentarily when her hand drifted down, cupping his dick through his jeans. Working her other hand in between their bodies she opened the fly of his jeans, got his zipper down, and pushed the jeans down his ass._

_Wanting to be as naked as she, something else he's never cared about before, he keeled on his knees between her legs and removed the jeans and his boxers the rest of the way._  
  
_As he kneeled, she sat up, tracing her lips just above his belly button. She looked up at him and smiled, a smile reserved just for him. Naughty innocence. Feeling for him again, this time bare, she traced his hardness with her hand. He was almost embarrassed just how hard he was, like a teenager having sex for the first time. Her lips went back to his belly._

 _S_ _he’d never held a man’s cock in her hand before, it was somehow second nature for her to move a tight fist up and down the shaft, rubbing the bulbous tip with her thumb, already slick with precome._  
_  
Fisting her hair lightly, jaw bones clenching, he mumbled, “Girl, you best stop." Before things were over before they even started._

_Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pushed her back. Leaning up on her elbows she watched as he removed her underwear, kissing his way back up her body. Kissed her in places no one had before. Her inner knee, her thigh, just above her mound._

_Reaching for him, she pulled his mouth to hers. Kissed him hard, nipping at his bottom lip._

_His hand slid down her body. "I wanna’ make you feel good,” he mumbled. Angling himself, he lay to the side, one leg hooked over hers, fingers drifting down past her belly, finding her hot. Wet. Ready and waiting for him._

_A tremble slightly shook her body, her eyes rolled back, then closed._

_He pressed small circles to her mound. Slow and light. He sensed her trepidation, she wasn’t scared but uneasy. Wanting to let go and hold on at the same time._ _Parting her lips, dipping a finger low, then back up slick with her own wetness, he began circling her clit. As he did, he alternated between her mouth and sucking her nipples into hardened peaks._

_She felt warm and soft, even though he’d never touched her this way, she felt familiar. He had the unnecessary urge to pull her even closer, to feel every sigh, every movement.  Wherever this mushy garbage came from, he had no idea, it was there just the same and he had to admit he didn’t mind it._

_Her breath came_ _more rapidly, moaning his name. Her body grinding against his hand._ S _uddenly she grasped his wrist. Her eyes were now open and she was staring at him._

_Wait,” she said breathlessly._

_Daryl went on immediate alert. “What? Somethin’ wrong? Don’t it feel good?”_

_She smiled. Lifting her head she placed a sweet kiss to his lips. “It feels amazing. I just..” she began, hesitating. “I love you. Please don't say it back," she pleaded before he had a chance to say anything. "I just want you to know."_  

_He paused. Love? When he first started up with her, this wasn't where he saw it heading. It became clear, quickly, that there was more to Beth than he'd realized. But love?_

_What was love anyway? He was sure he wouldn’t be any good at it, that was for sure. Beth could do better than him. On the other hand he couldn’t imagine his life without her. She made it easy to love. Was that what it meant to be in love?_

_She pulled him back in between her legs, kissing him hard. He could no longer hold back. He had to be with her. Had to bury himself inside her._

_Almost forgetting himself in the moment, he reached over to the bedside table. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a little plastic packet. He didn’t normally keep condoms in his bedroom. He’d never brought a girl home before, settling for his truck or her house or the alley behind the bar. As he and Beth became more serious, he thought it’d be a good idea to be prepared. He was glad he did._   _Opening the packet with one hand and his teeth, reaching between their bodies he easily slid the condom on._

_She was beautiful, gazing up at him she looked at him like no one ever had before. Like he was something more than his father's legacy._

_“Beth, I love you too. ‘N I'm not just sayin' it to say it." His voice sounded foreign to him, not at all like his own. Or was it the words that were foreign to him?_

_He thought he saw a shimmer in her eyes, she closed them before he had a chance to question it and pulled him down to her, shifting her body to line up with his._

_He lowered his brow to hers, breathing heavily. Slowly, gently he slid into her. Pausing momentarily, allowing her body the space to adjust to him._ _It felt like hours had passed before he removed himself and dove back in, a little deeper this time._

_“Daryl,” she breathed his name, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper._

_There wasn't pain, only a glorious sensation of her body being filled by him, her body inherently stretching and molding to fit. Angling her hips, meeting his thrusts, they found a rhythm._

_She'd never forget this moment in time, memorizing how their bodies fit together seamlessly.  Every moment, every sigh, every touch, every sensation, every kiss._

  _. . ._

_He was spent. Exhausted, yet he still wanted her. To him, she was the epitome of desire. He didn’t really understand what desire was, or that it even existed, until now. Until she showed him._

_Laying in bed, he was wide awake while Beth dozed, curled up next to him. His bicep pillowed her head, her hand lightly placed on his stomach. They’d had sex, more than once, but sex seemed like too common of a word to explain what had transpired between them._

_He told her he loves her. It was strange in the best way. Never having said those words to anyone before, never having heard them before she said it._ _What all this meant now for them, he didn’t know. But one thing he knew was he’d follow this girl to the ends of the earth._

. . .

“Just needed to see you.”

Beth blinked in bewilderment. After the way she had acted toward him, the way her family treated him in general, he still wanted to see her?

The air suddenly left her lungs. Her heart began beating painfully fast. She almost lost him. And still might yet. It was all too much. Her head began to spin, her lungs ached with the effort to breathe.

She had to sit and stumbled back to her bed, plopped down on the edge.

“Beth?” Daryl asked, his voice strained with worry and a touch of irritability that she didn’t blame him for. Who knew who he came up against to get to her. She didn’t imagine her parents just let him come upstairs. “What’s wrong?”

Daryl kneeled in front of her, as she looked up at him her eyes taking a moment to focus. “What’s _not_ wrong?” She mumbled, processing the information. Running a hand through her bed riddled hair, she took a slow deliberate breath. “What’s wrong is I’ve treated you horribly.”

“I ain’t been the best either.”

She put a hand to stop him, ”You were only reacting to me, to the way I treated you.”

Daryl shrugged like it was no big deal. “It ain’t nothing we can’t get through.” Feeling like a blind man in a house he’d never been in before, groping around trying to find the right way.

‘Getting through’ seemed like the right way.

“Don't be so sure about that,” she said so quietly Daryl leaned in to hear her better.

Placing a hand in either side of her face. Leaning forward until she looked him in the eyes. “Damn it. Tell me what’s wrong,” he demanded. He didn't like the way she looked. How her eyes wouldn’t stay focused, they didn’t have their usual spark. He hadn’t seen her in only a week, yet it looked like she lost weight, her cheeks hollow and pale. She seemed to float where she sat, hover in the air.

She took yet another breath, felt her lungs expand, but no air felt like it was reaching them. Flexing her hands, pressing her tingly fingers into her palms, trying to formulate the right words.  

Though it wasn't surprising, she still jumped when pounding sounded at the door. Hershel’s muffled voice could be heard on the other side, not quite yelling, but forceful, loud. “Beth, open the door, I will not be disrespected in my own home like this.”

Tears sprang from her eyes and she thought maybe she’d throw up. If she didn’t tell Daryl right now, she’d never get it out. What if he didn’t want children, what if he didn't want their child? It seemed unlikely, but what if? She’d raise the baby by herself. No doubt she wanted Daryl there to help, but what if…

She wasn't thinking clearly, couldn’t focus.

More banging. In her head or at the door, she wasn’t sure which.

“I’m.. I’m....”

Daryl’s brows furrowed, his mouth formed the word ‘what’ but the sound didn’t reach her ears. The room spun and her body felt like mush, she slumped down. The last thing she remembered was Daryl’s solid arms encircling her, sliding her to the floor.

. . .

There was a few moments where they all worked together to help Beth. Once she slumped to the floor and neither Daryl’s voice or the increasing banging on the door by Hershel didn’t rouse her, he'd opened the door for Hershel. Seeing his daughter in the floor sent him into a near panic, yelling for Annette. He shoved past Daryl with more force than expected of an old man with one leg. Dropping to the floor he spoke Beth’s name, which she only mumbled a response before going slack again.

Annette joined them, gasping at the sight of her daughter lying motionless on the floor. Daryl kneeled helplessly on the other side of Beth. Watching as Hershel tried unsuccessfully to rouse Beth.

“We need to get her to the hospital,” Hershel decided after a few minutes. At least he wasn’t daft enough to think Daryl had harmed Beth in someway. 

Daryl agreed and carried her limp body down the stairs and out to Annette’s station wagon, placing Beth in the backseat. Her eyes were open by then, only a slit. She seemed dazed.

“Daryl?” she whimpered.

“Just close your eyes. It’s gonna’ be okay.”

“Promise?” She asked, fading out again.

“You bet your sweet ass,” he said, briefly brushing a thumb over her cheek. Empty promises. He had no idea what the hell was happening. He’d move heaven and earth to make it okay if he had the ability. He felt utterly helpless.

Turning toward his own truck there was Hershel getting behind the wheel of the car. “We got it from here, you don’t need to come to the hospital.”

And wouldn’t Hershel love that? Him abandoning Beth when things got tough. “Not a chance in hell. I ain’t leaving Beth.”

If Daryl wasn’t mistaken Hershel nodded. Just a tiny, barely there tip of his head. “I didn’t think you would.”

He didn’t have time to think about it because he was off and running to his truck, following the Greene’s to the hospital. Once there, parking at the entrance of the emergency room, he was near panicked to find her still barely conscious.

Once inside, Daryl looked around the mostly empty area. "Hey!" He hollered. "Anyone work here?"

An orderly appeared from behind the counter separating the waiting and triage section and took in the situation. He quickly wheeled a gurney to where they stood and Daryl placed Beth atop the green plastic. A woman with messy blonde hair and thick glasses, a stethoscope around her neck and purple scrubs followed the orderly. 

“What’s happened here?” She asked, checking Beth’s vital signs as she moaned out a weak protest. This encouraged Daryl. _Fight, baby,_ he thought to himself. 

Daryl explained how she just went limp. How she looked pale beforehand and appeared to be shaking a little.

“What’s her name.”

“Beth, Beth Greene,” this from Annette, her voice trembling with worry.

The doctor spoke a bit louder now, ”Beth? Beth, can you hear me?” She asked as she pulled back the lids of her eyes, shining a small flashlight procured from her pocket into Beth's eyes.

Daryl grasped her hand, needing to touch her, needing that contact because if he was touching her, then maybe nothing worse could happen. Somehow his hand on hers could protect her. Silly, yes. It comforted him ever so slightly.

The doctor nodded, “Anything else I should know?” 

“No, she’s usually in great health,” Hershel spoke more calmly, though anyone could see he was hanging on by a thread, his arm held tightly around Annette’s waste. Worry etching his lines face.

“Okay then, you all can have a seat. Someone will be out soon to update you when she’s more stable.” She instructed and they wheeled Beth, his Beth, through a locked door leading deeper into the hospital. As they wheeled her way, her hand slipped from his grip. As space grew between them, so did the hallow in his chest.

Tempted to follow them, he decided against it. It’d probably only cause more issues. Instead, he turned on his heal and strode into the waiting area, set to wait as long as it took. He wasn’t leaving Beth.

. . .

To say the air was tense in the little waiting room of the towns only small hospital was an understatement. Hershel and Annette sat together at one end, Daryl sat alone along the opposite wall. They whisked Beth away at least two hours ago, blocking all of them from following until she was more stable.

More stable. That meant she was _unstable_. Obviously. Now that they were waiting, the analog clock near the ceiling on the wall opposite the entrance literally ticking away the seconds, he was able to grasp the levity of the situation. He couldn’t even begin to think of Beth not being okay. It made his eyes burn with tears he really didn’t want to shed right there in the waiting room in front of Hershel and Annette.

Although maybe they’d then see just how much she meant to him? A few tears. A little blood sacrifice maybe?

He eyed them out of the corner of his eye. Hershel stared stoically off into the distance. Annette’s head was bent low as if in prayer.

He’d never prayed before. Now, here today, it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. Leaning forward in his chair, he rested his elbows on his knees. His hands in his face, resting his aching head, he made promises to a God he wasn’t even sure exists. He’d live life right, go to church with Beth as she asked him numerous times, he’d never drink again. What the hell ever, just _please_ make Beth okay. 

. . .

Stuck between a dream and reality, Beth tried to wake herself up. A fog separated the two worlds. This all had to be a nightmare. Forcing her eyes open, the bright light from a nearby window made her eyelids flutter several times before the room came into focus.

At first she lay there, still. Taking in her surroundings. She was reclined in a bed, pale yellow walls, a bag of fluid hung on a pole next to the bed, her line of sight followed the plastic drip that stuck in her inner arm.

Instantly her hand went to her lower belly. She held her breath, taking stock of how she felt. She still had a mild headache, but no longer felt dizzy. No nausea. She prayed the baby was okay, vowing no matter what happened with Daryl and her family, she’d take better care of herself. The best care possible because that meant she was taking the best care of the baby as well. 

And Daryl? Poor Daryl. He didn't deserve what she'd put him through. It'd be a miracle if he ever even wanted to see her again.

. . .

Finally, the same orderly that was there when they came in entered the waiting room. “Ms. Greene is awake if you’ll follow me I’ll show you where her room is.”

“Yes, thank you,” Annette said, standing with Hershel.

Daryl, lagging behind asked, “How is she, what happened?”

“Dr. Cloyd is there now, she’ll explain it all to you I’m sure,” he said, stopping in front of the elevator, pressing the only button. The hospital had two floors. “The maternity ward is on the second floor,” he added.

The three simultaneously froze.

“Maternity ward?” Daryl asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! Leave a comment!


	11. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Talk of child abuse.  
> . . . 
> 
> I’m so sorry I left you all hanging. I just get to thinking too much instead of writing and it messes things up. 
> 
> That said, this chapter is so fluffy I even sighed. And I’m the one that wrote it. lol 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

The three simultaneously froze. Annette audibly gasped. Hershel grasped her by the elbow and Daryl felt his jaw drop.

“Maternity ward?” Daryl asked. A flush of panic began at the collar of his shirt and grew upward. Now it was his turn to feel light headed. Inexplicably he became angry.

This orderly in green scrubs with the name tag that read Noah was years younger than Daryl and half his size. Daryl could beat his ass sitting down with one hand tied behind his back. It wouldn’t be a fair fight. Still, Daryl felt the urge to pummel him to the ground.

“Think you got your patients confused.”

The orderly turned his attention from the elevator doors to the small group behind him. “Beth Greene, right? She’s in stable condition now, preliminary test show the baby’s fine so we moved her to the maternity ward. It’s a small hospital, we don’t have room for her in general admission,” Noah said, visibly confused by their demeanor.

Clearing her throat, Annette spoke up. “Of course. Please just take us to see her.”

 _What the actual fuck?_ Daryl thought to himself on the thirty second ride to the second floor, four people crammed into the small elevator.

 _Pregnant?_ They hadn’t been exactly careful and she wasn’t on the pill. It’s really not that difficult to imagine if you thought about it. That would explain her mood lately. It’d probably even explain why she passed out.

_Fuck._

His mind raced. The orderly said the baby is fine and that Beth is stable. He clung to that. Confusion was so heavy, he slumped against the railing that ran along the wall in the cab of the elevator.

Annette and Hershel stood in front of him, along with the orderly with the big mouth and when the door opened he followed them down the surprisingly quiet corridor. They entered the room after a quick knock and Annette made a beeline for Beth, her body blocking Daryl’s view.

He wanted to push Annette aside and pull Beth into his arms. Instead, he stayed back, watching the scene unfold before him. Annette ran her hands over Beth’s tangled hair, placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. The second Beth made eye contact with her mother, tears fell down her face. 

“Bethany, why didn’t you tell us?” Annette asked.

“I...I don’t know. I only found out for sure a short while ago,” she stumbled over the words. Over Annette's shoulder, her eyes went to Daryl, apology weighing heavily in them.  

Other than the tears, she appeared better. Sitting up in her bed, an oversized white hospital gown with blue dots slumped to one side, almost falling off her shoulder. The color had returned to her cheeks, pink with what he wasn’t sure. Embarrassment? Distress, maybe?

“Well, don’t you worry now,” Annette crooned. “We’re here, and we’ll help any way we can. Me and your Daddy, right Hershel?” Annette asked pointedly, giving Hershel _the_ eye that all mothers and wives are capable of. Daryl remembered his own mother giving him that same look and he’d seen Carol give it to Merle on numerous occasions. It’s a look that says, _don’t even try to argue with me._

He smiled in spite of himself and the situation.

For the first time, Daryl noticed the doctor standing at the end of Beth’s bed when she cleared her throat, reluctant to interrupt the moment. “I’m Denise. Or, Dr. Cloyd as some people call me.” She smiled kindly at each of them, Daryl included. “I gather you all didn’t know Beth was expecting?” Her eyes stayed on Daryl, he gave a curt shake of his head.

 _How could I not know?_ He questioned himself.

“We apologize for spilling the beans. Orderly Noah is still learning the ropes.”

Noah had the decency to look embarrassingly at his Converse covered feet before mumbling an apology and escaping out the door.

“No, we didn’t know. This is a surprise,” Annette said. Daryl found himself very thankful for Annette, as his tongue was momentarily tied.  

“Well, these things happen. I’ve delivered a lot of surprises in my line of work. Anyhow, we’ll do an ultrasound in a bit, but according to Beth and the examination performed, she is about twelve weeks pregnant. Just at the beginning of the second trimester. Her blood tests looked normal. I’m thinking the reason she passed out was due to a dip in her blood pressure from not eating. Beth said she hadn’t been able to eat much as of late. Stress was probably a contributing factor as well.” She looked around the room, waiting for someone to disagree. No one did.

“Excuse my bluntness, but subtlety isn’t one of my strong suits,” she said with a chuckle. Then thoughtfully she added, “It’s important we all support Beth and the baby right now no matter how you personally may feel about the situation.”

Daryl felt like giving the doctor a high five. She was correct in her brief analysis.

“And you Ms. Greene, have to eat!”

Beth smiled sheepishly at the doctor. Daryl took this as an answer to his lame prayers. Even though she was sniffing back tears, she was smiling.

“Well I’ll be back in a bit, it looks like you all have a lot to talk about.” Then speaking to Beth she added, “You mentioned you have an appointment at a clinic out of town, but I’d like to take over your care if that’s okay with you?”

Beth nodded, “Oh," the joys of living in a  small town. Everyone knows everyone. "I'm afraid my boss, is your umm...I know Tara. She's my boss," she fumbled out. She recognized Denise the moment she came to, she wasn't sure if Denise recognized her. 

"Yes, I recognized you. But that shouldn't be a problem. I can't go home and tell Tara anything about you or your situation, or that you're even my patient. If you wanted to tell Tara, that's fine, but I still can not tell her a single thing about you."

For some reason, this comforted Beth. She knew Tara wouldn't be with just anyone, this told her Denise was a good person and could be trusted. 

"Well, in that case, yes, I’d really like that. I didn’t realize what you did for a living, Tara never told me." But this was a relief for her. The only other doctor in town that delivers babies was the one that had, coincidentally, delivered her. He was older and known from his staunch attitude about unwed pregnant women and she really didn't want to go out of town. Denise seemed to be the right fit.    

“Alright then, we’ll set that up later.”

Once the doctor had said her peace, she stepped to Daryl and stuck out his hand, “You must be Dad?”

He took her hand, shaking it in return. She was looking at him funny, that was the best way he could describe it; funny. With a far off, nostalgic look in her eyes.

“Yeah. Daryl.”

“You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, he was a good man.”

With nothing better to say, he only nodded his head. “Thank you for taking care of Beth.”

She nodded. “Congratulations,” she said with a smile before scooting out the door.

 _That was weird,_ he thought but decided he liked Dr. Denise. Unfortunately, the good feeling didn't last. As soon as she left the room, Hershel turned on Daryl.

“This is your doing. You took advantage of someone much younger than yourself,” he practically growled through his teeth. “I was just starting to accept the fact that, for some reason I can’t figure out, Beth must care for you. You must have some redeeming qualities, but now I come to find out you got my little girl pregnant and…”

“Dad,” Beth whimpered, then speaking a little louder, “I’m not a little girl anymore.”

Annette stood from the bed where she still held Beth’s hand, calmly she said, “You stop this, Hershel. You heard the doctor. We need to help Beth and this isn’t helping her at all.”

“Yes, and we will help her, but I’ll be damned if I let this worthless…”

Any other time, any other person Daryl would have decked him without a second's hesitation. He couldn’t help Beth if he was in jail though, and punching her father, an old man on crutches, didn’t seem right. That’s probably what Hershel wanted anyway, he’d love nothing more than for Daryl to react negatively and he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

Instead, he stood tall. Spoke quietly, forcefully. “You can say what you want. Far as I’m concerned it’s all just hot air. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Annette, God love her, put a hand on her husband's arm. In what Daryl was beginning to learn was her no nonsense voice, she told them, “That’s enough you two. Hershel, let's get some coffee. Call Maggie and Shawn before they hear Beth‘s in the hospital from someone else.”

Hershel began to protest. Annette gave him that look again and they shuffled out the door, practically dragging Hershel, leaving Daryl and Beth alone.

By the time the door shut behind them, Beth sat silently, tears falling quietly down her cheeks.

Daryl stood back, his hands in his pockets, looking at his feet. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act. Too many conflicting emotions were vying for attention.

He could almost hear his father’s voice ringing in his ears. _Get the fuck outta there while you still can. That baby, that girl, they ain’t your problem. She gonna’ saddle you down, you're goin’ pay for this the rest of your life, you stupid shit._

His mind snapped back to when he was a kid, maybe eight or nine and his father had beat him so bad he couldn’t move. After beating him, Ol’ Will Dixon spewed obscenities at Daryl as he lay on the floor in a bloodied heap, trying his best not to cry.

_Never shoulda had you. Shoulda dug up some wild carrot root and mugwort. Forced your Mama to eat it so she’d slip you. I cain’t even look at ya, fuckin baby._

Daryl would carry the scars the rest of his life.

His father had left Daryl laying there. Took off for weeks and when he came back William was no different. Just as mean. Just as cruel. Except by then, Daryl learned to keep his distance. If his father was home, he wasn’t and he took off as soon as he was old enough. Living with a friend or with Merle when he was between wives or girlfriends until Merle was drinking so hard he was fast becoming just like their dad.

He always knew he’d never be like that. And he knew that because he thought he’d never be a father. Until Beth. She changed everything.

It simultaneously frightened and amazed him. It amazed him because he never really thought it’d happen. And it frightened him because what if he had even an ounce of his father in him? That much he couldn’t bear the thought of.  

Holy shit. What did he know about being a dad?

“Daryl?” Beth questioned. Her voice little and scared.

This was ridiculous. This was Beth. And he wasn’t his father. He shut his father’s voice and those bad memories off.

It wasn’t a question of what he should do, but how they, as in the both of them, were going to navigate this bump in their path. This was new territory, he’d never been a dad before. 

“Come here. Please.” Beth’s voice brought him back from his confused stupor. Finally, he crossed the room. She reached out to him and he sat next to her, instinctively pulling her into his arms.

They held tight to one another for a few moments before Daryl pulled back, running his hands over her hair, down her arms, coming to rest gently over her belly. Her fingers intertwined with his over the small bump. He only starred in bewilderment.

“Daryl, I’m so sorry.” Tears prevented her from speaking any more.

Looking up from her belly, he pulled her to him again. “Far as I’m concerned, you ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry about. All those times we had sex, I was there too. From what I hear it takes two.” He tried joking, wanting desperately to fix everything and make her smile again.

The corners of Beth’s mouth turned upward and she wiped at her eyes, sighing deeply, trying her best to stop the endless tears.

“I shoulda’ told you sooner.”

“Stop,” he said softly. “I know now, that’s what matters. Are you okay? The baby? Is the baby all right?”

Beth nodded. “Far as they can tell.”

Daryl was unable to speak through his relief.

Clearing her throat of emotion, Beth sat up straighter. “I don't want you to think you have to take care of me or the baby, I can do it on my own. I want you with me. God, I want you so bad, but if the alternative is you feeling trapped and then one day hating me. I don’t want that either.”

Daryl was taken aback. She was giving him a way out? He was wasn’t certain how it’d all play out, that didn’t mean he would skip out on her or the baby. “Nope. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I’m here for the long haul.”

“Raising a baby isn’t easy work,” Beth warned.

This much he knew. “Don’t even talk like that. You are what I want. The baby is what I want.” He didn’t want to miss this for anything. It was a strange conundrum, how he wanted something so badly he didn’t even know existed an hour ago.

A smile lit up her face. It didn’t take a mind reader to see what she really wanted was Daryl to say exactly what he said. She pulled him to her, kissing him hard.

After a moment, her frown returned. “What about Daddy?”

Daryl shook his head, “You don't worry about that. You let me deal with him,”

“Daryl...” Beth began, a warning on her lips.

“Nope,” he stopped her before she had a chance to say anything further. “Beth listen to me.” Leaning in, eager for her to understand. “I know your parents have a hard time. And your Daddy don't approve but I don’t need your Daddy telling us what we should be doin’. I don't need him to tell me your mine. I just need you. It’s you and me and now him,” he said pointing to her belly. “That’s all I need.”

The tears returned and she flung her arms around his shoulders, climbing onto his lap, her legs sticking out of the edge of the hospital gown, hanging over the edge of his lap. His arms clasped tightly around her waist.

After a moment, she eyed him through her tears. “Him?” She questioned. “You called the baby him.”

“Yeah, I got a feelin’.”

“And if it’s a girl?”

“Then I hope she’s just like you.”

. . .

They sat like that until there was another brisk knock at the door and Denise poked her head in.

“I see things are well on their way to working out,” she said as she entered the room. Beth moved back to the bed, Daryl clamped down on her hand, not yet quite ready to let her go.

“Ready to see your baby?” The doctor asked as she went to a cupboard and pulled out a robe the same color and pattern as the gown Beth wore, handing it to her. “I think you’re well enough to travel back down to the first floor, by way of wheelchair, of course.”

Beth slipped on the robe and began scooting off the bed. “Oh, I’m sure I can walk.”

“Nope. It’s the wheelchair for you, Ms. Greene,” Denise insisted. “Enjoy it while you can. You’ll probably be discharged tomorrow, given the ultrasound gives us the all-clear.” The doctor saw the instant fear on Beth’s face and patted her shoulder. “I’m not expecting anything but normal results.”

Denise scooted a wheelchair from where it was folded up in the corner over to Beth and patted the seat to which Beth complied and settled down in the seat.

Taking the small blanket from the bed, Daryl laid it over Beth’s legs. In his short walk down the corridor to the room, he’d noticed the air was chilly. Though that could have been due to the cold sweat that had broken out over his skin.

“We’re a bit understaffed, so I hope you don’t mind me escorting you. Plus it’ll give me a few minutes to get to know my new patient.” Denise filled in as they made their way out of Beth’s room. “My office is just in the building next door. And I’m able to pop in and out here at the hospital whenever I have time. Or if I have a delivery, or if one of my patients has an emergency.”

Beth made quiet conversation with the doctor as they walked down the hall, Daryl following them. As the elevator doors opened to the first floor, Annette and Hershel stood to wait for the elevator to take them back up to Beth’s room.

“Well, just in time,” Denise said cheerfully. “We’re on our way to the baby’s pictorial debut. You’ll be joining us?” She questioned. The hand she placed on Beth’s shoulder didn’t escape Daryl. It was a show of support. Yes, he decided with confidence, he liked this doctor.

“We wouldn’t miss it. That is if you’d like us there?” Annette asked Beth. When Beth agreed Annette let out a quiet sigh of relief. Daryl didn’t miss that either. The baby was a part of them too.

Hershel said nothing and wouldn't look at Daryl. Daryl decided that was fine with him. Sometime soon, for Beth, they’d have to hash this all out. Today was not that day. But it would happen sooner rather than later.

. . .

Soon they were crammed in a small room with dimmed lights and Beth laid out on a table, her gown pulled up around the slightest belly bump, a paper sheet lay over her bottom half. No one said a word, Daryl questioned whether anyone even breathed.

He sat next to Beth, the doctor instructing he sit there before anyone else could take that chair. Hershel and Annette took the two remaining seats against the wall. Then Dr. Denise left and the ultrasound technician took over, setting up the computer and pouring some goop onto Beth’s stomach.

He was nervous. Denise had said that everything was fine. Still, he’d was sure this was to be a pivotal moment in his life. He grasped Beth’s hand, squeezed tightly and she smiled at him, soothing his nerves.

The technician switched on the screen and punched a few buttons on the keyboard, pressing the wand to Beth’s belly.

Before he realized what was happening there was a silhouette of a small baby on the screen. So tiny, it was wiggling and blurry, he was still able to make out its outline. He was surprised how quickly the shape came into view out of the black and white grainy lines. Its head, each little rib, its legs and feet kicking away.

“There’s your baby,” the technician said, a placid smile on her face, pointing out its backbone, the tiny shadow on the side of its head was an ear. Its little fist. “It's even sucking on its hand.”

Sure enough, Daryl looked closer and the baby had his little hand stuck in what looked to be its mouth. He was awestruck.

“Damn, look at what you did,” Daryl mumbled, more to himself than anyone else, at that point he didn’t care who heard him. Bad boy reputation or not, this was a fucking miracle. He’d never seen anything like it.

“We did,” Beth said, interrupting his thoughts. “We did that.”

Despite his childhood. Despite his dad and her parents. They’d created something. Something important and something beyond themselves.

Behind him, Annette sniffled and Hershel remained quiet. He leaned over and kissed Beth on the forehead. He had heard how babies changed everything, but this tiny little blurry image on the screen really did change everything. Nothing was ever going to be the same. He had a feeling though, it was going to be a change for the better.

. . .

Beth was conflicted on which to watch. The screen and her baby, or Daryl watching the screen. Both were enough to make her cry. Again. Daryl stared at the screen with such intensity, obviously flabbergasted, gripping her hand so tight it almost hurt. Then he looked at her, kissed her forehead and he stole her breath. He loved her. And loved their child.

She felt foolish now, having worried how he’d react. This was Daryl. He'd always cover her, she should have known this. She _did_ know this, but everything got all twisted around in her mind.

So many questioned still roamed around in her scattered brain. All that mattered right at that very minute was that their baby was okay and that Daryl was there with her. They’d figure out the rest as they went along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some would say this is so out of character for Daryl. But then I like to think Beth softens Daryl. (Especially in an AU.) And he can let his emotions show a little bit more with her. 
> 
> Let me know. Leave a comment. :) Thanks for reading.


	12. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. This chapter ended up being a bit longer than normal. Hope you like it. I hope it's not too confusing. It goes from Annette's point of view, to Beth's, then Daryl's, then Daryl's point of view in the past tense.  
> Let me know what you think. :) Thanks for reading.

Seeing the way Daryl watched the screen, the way he held her daughter's hand. The way he kissed her gently on the forehead. It was a low quiet mumble, but Annette heard him say _look at what you did_ in a voice of utter amazement. All that being told, she could no longer dismiss him as someone her daughter just so happens to be dating and will lose interest in when she finally comes to her senses. 

Truth be told, she never really thought Daryl was all that bad. It wasn’t fair to judge him based on his past, or by who his father was. By the time Annette married Hershel he’d been dry for years. He had told her he had been an alcoholic up until the birth of Maggie. Where would they be if she refused to marry him because he had a questionable past?

She wanted to support her husband, though, and Daryl Dixon was not the ideal man he had in mind for their daughter; their optimistic, intelligent, beautiful, strong-willed daughter. Annette had always pictured her with someone more like Beth. Daryl seemed the complete opposite of her. She supposed the old adage was true, opposites do attract.

Daryl wasn’t a bad guy, that much Annette knew by now. And judging by the way Daryl looked at her daughter, she could tell he wasn’t going anywhere. Now, all she had to do was convince her husband of it.

After they shuffled their way back up to Beth’s room in the maternity ward, things had been civil. Denise popped back in to tell them everything looked great on the ultrasound and that Beth would probably be discharged in the morning, baring her sugar levels stayed steady.

“Well honey, I think we are going to get going. You sure you don’t want me to stay? You ain’t had to stay in the hospital a day since you were born.”

“No, thank you, Mama. I’m really tired actually. I’m sure I’ll sleep the whole the night through.”

“If you’re sure?” Annette asked, pulling the blanket up further around Beth’s middle, pulling the bedside table on wheels closer to her so she could reach her cup of water without much effort. In general, just being a fussy mom.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Beth smiled, reaching for her mother and giving her a tight hug. “I’m going to be just fine. The both of us,” she said, patting her belly.

Annette appeared to like that and giggled. Turning on her heel, grabbing her bag out of the chair she’d just vacated, she nodded in Daryl’s direction. In response, an eyebrow rose up into his shaggy bangs, which Annette hated. Why couldn’t the boy at least get a haircut? He nodded in her direction, the corner of his mouth upturning just the slightest little bit.  

She went to the door and waited on Hershel, wondering what he would do. He’d hardly said a word since he lashed out at Daryl. When they retreated down to the small cafeteria, he excused himself to call Shawn while Annette called Maggie. When he returned he only said that he’d talked to Shawn, filled him in on what happened. 

Hershel went to Beth, uncertainty in a normally very confident man showed in his furrowed brow. He bent and placed a kiss to Beth’s forehead. “We’ll come get you tomorrow when they discharge you. Bring you home.”

Annette inwardly cringed. She glanced at Daryl, wondering if he’d put up an argument on who was bringing Beth home and to which home, Daryl’s or the farm. To Daryl’s credit, he didn’t say anything. Though she saw his mind whirring, his shoulders tensing. Beth didn’t say anything either, only grasped Hershel's hand before he backed off and joined Annette at the door.

Annette’s heart ached a little for him. Hershel just couldn't let it go. Couldn’t let Beth, his baby, go. Beth growing up, becoming an adult hadn’t been easy on him. And then when he got sick and faced his own mortality, he grasped a little harder onto his youngest child. They’d always been close, but he needed to realize it was time to let her spread her wings.

. . .

Once they were gone, Beth scooted over and Daryl lay down next to her. He felt solid and warm and familiar to her in an unfamiliar place. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling deeply, letting his arms curl around her, pull her even closer.

“You got to go to work,” Beth reminded him after a while. It was getting later in the day and as far as she guessed he hadn’t had anything to eat and very little sleep since the night before.

Beth felt him nod against the top of her head. “I don’t want to leave ya’, but I probably should save my vacation days up for when the baby is born.”

A thrill of excitement ran through her. _When the baby is born._ She was having a baby. A healthy one as far as the tests showed and Daryl was already looking towards the future. Now that things had settled a little, she was floating. Excited about the baby and what their future held.

“When is the baby due?” Daryl asked after a moment of quiet thought. “The doc said 12 weeks. I have no idea what that means.”

“They measure weeks instead of months. The average pregnancy is 9 months or 40 weeks. That makes me due in 6 months.”

“Damn, that's hardly anytime at all.”

“Nope.” They had a lot of planning to do.

They had so much to figure out, so much to talk about. Right then, their little world was about as perfect as it could get. Yes, she was in the hospital. Yes, they’d had quite a scare. Yes, her father seemed hell-bent on hating Daryl. What matter most was the baby was healthy, she had Daryl’s arms around her, and to her, that was pretty close to perfect.  

. . .

Daryl waited until she had dozed off and slid silently out of the bed, watching her for a moment as she slept, the silent steadiness of her breathing moving her chest up and down. For Beth’s sake, he had to figure out a way to win Hershel over, or at least to make him see he wasn't going anywhere. It was important. This baby was a part of them too. A close-knit family like that, it’d just be easier all around. He had a lifetime of holidays, birthdays, weddings, funerals with this family. He had to make it work.

He didn’t really blame Hershel’s initial dislike of him. He did come from a disreputable family and if you took into account how they found out they were dating, he'd probably hate Daryl too. That was a long time ago, it was time they moved on.

. . .

_“No one’s here, it’s fine,” Beth said in her sing-song sweet voice. Daryl wasn’t so sure. He stayed rooted to the warn wooden floor of the entryway of the Greene family home. He was surprised to even find himself inside the house._

_Beth had texted him, telling him to come over. He said no, of course. He wasn’t an idiot. As far as he knew, the Greene’s knew nothing of him and Beth or that there was even a him and Beth to speak of. There was no doubt in his mind they would not approve._

_After he sent her a text back saying Hell no, Beth had sent him a picture of her laying on a bed, probably her bed, a white blanket with tiny yellow flowers imprinted on it spread out under her._ _The photo itself was G rated. She was fully clothed, well for summertime anyway, in a thin strapped tank top, her hair sprawled out around her head. A mischievous smile playing on her perfect lips._

 _The problem was he knew all too well how her smooth, sun-kissed skin felt under his calloused hands. Knew the sounds she made when he kissed her just right along her neck. Knew what her body did to him._ _And damn it all, he couldn’t tell Beth no. Who the hell was he turning into? Some pansy assed whopped puppy? Without answering that question, he trotted himself right over to the farm just as she asked._

_She was waiting for him on the porch when he pulled up the drive. Breaking his truck across from where she sat, he stayed put, his window rolled down, a cigarette burning between his fingers atop the steering wheel._

_Beth sat on the second step, reclining, an elbow propped up on the top step. Her bare feet crossed at the ankles. Toenails painted black. Why did that, of all things, turn him on?_

_Pink lips set in an easy smile. “Aintcha’ getting out?”_

_“Nope.” No, he had no intention of getting out of the truck._

_Liar._

_“Uh huh,” she said as she stood and moseyed on over to the door, her ass hugged perfectly in denim cutoffs. He heard a quiet giggle before she entered the house._

_Daryl mumbled the word “Shit” before he flicked the cigarette out the window and cut the engine and climbed the steps to the porch, the screen screeching as he entered. And that’s how he ended up inside the house for the first time even though he’d worked for them for years before moving on to the refinery._

_Living room to the right. Kitchen straight ahead, staircase set off to the left of where he stood. Okay, so he got out of his truck. He was staying put right there in the foyer, wasn’t going any further into the house._

_Beth stood at the top of the stairs. Hip cocked, hand nonchalantly placed on the banister. “Come on up. Don’t worry. You’re safe with me,” she crooned_

_“Ain’t you I’m worried ‘bout.”_

_The last thing he needed was Hershel and company finding him there. He wasn’t scared of the old man. Or Annette or Shawn. Or even Maggie, though she seemed to have a bit more bite than the rest. She didn’t hold back quite as much. No, he wasn’t scared of anyone. But..._

_Ignoring Daryl’s protests Beth disappeared up and around the stairwell._

_“Aw, what the hell?” He mumbled before climbing the steps and down the long hallway to the last door, Beth’s room._

_Okay, he went to her bedroom. But nothing was going to happen._

_She was waiting for him in the center of the room. He peered around. It was very her, little touches here and there. Not messy. But bits of Beth were everywhere. A guitar leaned against the wall next to her bed. The bed was unmade with that blanket he’d seen in the picture she sent him, bunched over pale pink sheets. A few clothing items on the floor. A desk in one corner with books and paper and pens scatter on the top. A bed was made up on the opposite side of the room he guessed to be Maggie’s before she moved out._

_Beth shimmied up to Daryl, encircling his broad shoulders, plastering her body to his. Wearing that tank top with no bra, baring her midriff and short jean shorts._

_“Hi,” she whispered her lips floating above his._

_“Hey,” he mumbled back. She hadn’t even kissed him yet and his body went on full alert. Stomach muscles tensing. Arms clenching around her. Lips tingling. Yes, fucking tingling._

_Okay, he was fucked, but he’d known that for a while now._

_Nothing was going to happen? Who was he trying to kid? He couldn’t tell her no any more than he physically wanted to. His lips crushed hers and he backed her up to her bed._

Since having sex that first time months ago it had seemed to heighten their relationship to a new level. A level he didn’t know possible. Beth is special. This was no secret to him. He was beginning to think, though, maybe they _were special together. Like they had something no one else had._

_In the back of his mind, he heard a voice telling him to stop. He was taking a risk of getting caught and by proxy risking their relationship. Beth had him under her spell. He’d never been so uncertain before. Risking everything to be with her at the drop of a hat._

_Her tongue danced with his, her fingers parted into his hair, knocking the camouflage hat off his head. His hands drifted down, cupping her breast through the thin fabric of the tank top, nipple protruding hard against his palm._

_As usual, when he was with Beth, his body took over his mind and his hands acted on their own, grasping the hem of the shirt, pushing it up as he went. His palms skimming against the sides of her breasts, then all the way along her upraised arms. He freed the fabric from her long, thick hair, tossing it aside. Looking down at her, he muttered a silent prayer for strength. Stupid was all that came to mind. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He wasn’t a teenager trying to get laid anymore. He was a grown man, treading on dangerous territory._

_Yet, he didn’t stop._

_Backing her up as they kissed, she sat on the edge of the bed when she came into contact with the mattress. Instead of joining her on the bed, though, he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her, letting his mouth skim past the very center of her ribs, down, down until he reached the sensitive pale skin of her stomach. Her breath hitched in a long sigh that turned into a moan when Daryl rubbed his stubbled chin there, licking at the tender, spot just above the button of her shorts._

_If she was worried about anyone coming home at the wrong time, she made no effort to stop him when he played a hand up her long smooth thigh, along her hip, reaching around and unbuttoned, unzipped, and grasping at the waistband of each hip, pulled the shorts down her legs, moving to side just enough for her to slide out of them, leaving her in the tiniest pair of thong panties._

_He kissed and nibbled his way back to her center just below her belly button. Viewing her out the tops of her eyes, he watched as her head rolled back and she whispered his name. Reaching behind her, he cupped her ass fully, squeezing._

_Legs shaking slightly, her hips moving in small circles, he knew what she wanted. She was still so innocent in so many ways, he highly doubted anyone else had ever kissed her like this before. She was still trying to figure sex out, didn’t quite know how to ask for the things she wanted. Whether she realized or not, he knew what she wanted._

_Still holding her ass, he pulled her closer, tilting her pelvis, his mouth grazed the front of her panties._

_She grasped his hair tighter. “Daryl, what are you doing?” She asked, breathless, a small tremor in her voice._

_No answer, just a flick of his eyes to hers, a smirk playing along his lips before nudging her panties aside. He dipped his tongue into the folds of her body, caressing the throbbing nub of her clit. She gasped on a sudden intake of breath._

_He wasn’t sure what her response might be. Maybe she’d kick him away. He doubted it though. She was usually up for anything. In response, she stepped further apart leaned a little heavier on the bed. Splayed her fingers through his hair, clenched tightly, egging him on._

_Reaching up with a hand, he cupped her breast, pinching lightly at the nipple, bringing up a high pitch moan._ _Her hips moved in time with his tongue, her breath came faster, her own hand had joined his, massaging herself with his hand. Squeezing her nipple in between his fingers._

_Everything about this girl was amazing. The wild side she hid so well from so many people. Her insatiable appetite for reckless sex. The way her body moved in time with his tongue. The way she tasted like heaven. It was all enough to make his cock throb in his jeans anytime she came to mind._

_Closer and closer, her body stiffening when Daryl suddenly stopped._

_“What? Why’d you stop?” Beth almost whined._

_“You hear that?” Daryl asked, angling his head in the general direction of the partly open window._

_Sure enough, the sound of a car door slamming carried in on the breeze followed by mumbled conversation. Beth had already pulled up her shorts and was pulling her shirt back on by the time Daryl stood._

_“Shit, shit, shit,” she murmured. “They're back early. Come on, maybe I can get you out the back door before they…”_

_“Beth, my truck is parked in the driveway.”_

_Almost completely undone, she ran a finger through her hair, her cheeks already deep pink from passion, she was practically in tears. “What are we gonna’ do?”_

_“Nothin’, babe,” he said calmly. Scooping to pick up his hat off the ground, he plopped it back on his head. “They was bound to find out about us sooner or later.” He’d much rather it be on their terms, and not being caught in her bedroom like a couple of kids was ideal, but they had to face the inevitable._

_She was panicking, though. He had to keep her calm. He went to her, put his arms on her shoulders. “It’s gonna’ be okay. I love you, That means somethin’ to me. Honestly, I’m ‘bout tired of sneaking around. It’s time they knew.”_

_Beth took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before nodding. Daryl took her hand and they made their way out the bedroom, down the long hall. She had been so close to coming, her clit still throbbed, her panties soaked. Her body trembled slightly as they made it to the middle of the stairway before Hershel hollered up from the bottom of the steps, “Whose truck is that Bethy?”_

_When they came into view of Hershel, a crutch propped under his arm, a hand resting in the newel post, his frown of curiosity turned to one of perplexity._

_“Daryl Dixon?” He questioned. “That you?”_

_“Yeah, it is Mr. Greene.”_

_“Honey, who is that you're talking to?” Annette asked from just beyond the screen door, the question dying on her lips as she came through the door, seeing just who he was talking too._

_It had to be a surprise, he granted them that, seeing him and Beth together coming from what had obviously been her bedroom. Her face flush, her clothes a bit askew._

_“We were just uh…” Beth fumbled._

_Daryl wouldn’t be surprised if she had never outright lied to her parents in all her life. She had to make excuses for her absences when she was spending time with him, but they were more vague accounts on where she was. “Oh, I’m just going to meet up in town with some friends,” she had told them numerous times. And she was meeting a friend, just not the friends her parents thought. And by friend, she, of course, had meant boyfriend._

_“Uh huh,” Annette said knowingly, a small smile played on her face, mercifully finding the tiny bit of humor the situation. Hershel, on the other hand, if he frowned any harder his face just might get stuck in that position._

_“What the hell is he doing here?” This from a dark haired girl with fierce green eyes asked, the screen door slamming behind her. Maggie._

_“Visiting Beth apparently,” Hershel filled in._

_Beth snapped out of her embarrassed stupor and grasped Daryl’s hand tighter. “Would y’all not talk about me like I’m not here. Yes, Daryl is here to see me. And, well, I guess it’s time y'all know, we’ve been seeing each other.”_

_Annette dramatically gasped,_

_“What the hell?” Maggie blurted._

_“Is that right?” Hershel asked, skepticism dripping heavily in his voice. After a moment of breathless anticipation, he turned and shuffled off, speaking over his shoulder, he said, “I think it’s time you leave Dixon.”_

_Annette followed Hershel into the living room and Maggie stood guard at the door. Daryl had felt unwanted plenty in his life. Most of the time it never bothered him. Even at a young age he got used to his own father not wanting him around. If he allowed himself to admit it, the rebuff of the Greene family hurt him. If for no one her reason than it hurt Beth._

_Still standing in the middle of the stairway, he faced Beth. Her pink cheeks, now pale. Reaching up he ran a palm down her check, grasping her chin. “I ain’t leaving you to deal with this alone.”_

_He didn’t back up, never backed down in his life. His life had never been easy, he always had to fight and he’d fight for Beth._

_"No, I can handle this. It’ll be okay.”_

_“I think it’s best you go,” Maggie interjected._

_“Maggie, no one asked you,” Beth snapped._

_Ignoring Maggie all together, Daryl placed a soft kiss to Beth’s lips. She leaned into him, sighed. When she pulled back she was less pale, she even smiled._

_“It’ll be better this way. I can reason with Daddy. I’ll call ya’ later. Go on now.” She pushed him playfully._

Placing a kiss on her cheek, head held high he sauntered down the steps, gave Maggie a half-assed salute and left Beth to deal with the fallout, to which felt utterly wwrong.


	13. Faith

Beth actually had never seen Hershel quite this upset and going after Daryl like he did was so out of character for her normally calm father, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. Now that everything was out in the open though, now that her parents and Daryl knew about the baby, a weight lifted off her chest. She felt better. Mentally and physically. There was still much more to figure out. She knew one thing was for certain, she didn’t want to raise her child without her parent's involvement. Daryl’s parents were gone, that only left Annette and Hershel. And if she lost them then her brother and sister would follow as well. She couldn't allow that to happen. They just would have to accept that Daryl is now a part of their family. Just how she was going to make that happen, she had no idea. This problem was nothing new, but the stakes were a bit higher now.

She was excited about their future together. Her’s, Daryl’s and now the baby’s. Of course, things wouldn’t be perfect, life was hard sometimes - a lot of the time. Beth’s mind whirred with excitement. Was the baby a boy or a girl? Would it have Daryl's dark hair, that half grin? He or she would be a spit-fire that was for sure and she couldn't wait. But then her mind drifted to more serious questions. Where would they live? Would they get married now? Did Daryl even want to? Beth honestly wasn’t interested in dating the rest of their lives. Would she continue to work and who would watch the baby while she did?

Beth felt her heart beat harder and harder and forced herself to breathe in full steady breaths. Reaching under her pillow where she had stashed the black and white grainy ultrasound photo, she pulled it out. Switching on the bedside light, looking at the baby instantly calmed her. They had time to figure everything out. One day at a time. She had to have faith in herself and in Daryl.

It was time she prove herself to her family that she can handle the tough stuff too. That she didn’t need to be babied.

Staring at the incredibly tiny human, she marveled at the image on the printout. She always wanted her own child. Until she was old enough to understand, she thought it was incredibly mean of her parents to not have any more children after her. That probably explained why she always mothered any animal that came within a fifty-mile radius of the farm.

It was early morning, the sun a sliver of yellow light on the horizon out the large window of her room. She hoped the doctor would be in soon to discharge her, she was anxious to get home, even if home meant her parents house for the time being until she and Daryl talked and decided things more thoroughly.  

First things first though, she had to contact Tara and let her know she wouldn’t be into work that day. She didn’t see why she wouldn’t be able to work the rest of the week as long as she ate regularly and took adequate breaks. All of which she was sure Tara would not object to. Grabbing her phone off the table, she sent her a text telling Tara she needed the day off and she’d explain everything tomorrow morning.

Skimming over her other texts, two from Amy and about a bazillion from Maggie, not to mention the missed calls, she concluded putting her phone on silent for the night had been a good idea.  

Knowing she’d probably still be asleep, she sent a text to Amy telling her she was fine, as was the baby, and that she’d talk with her later once she was home and settled. She ignored Maggie’s texts completely. No matter what kind of explanation she tried on Maggie it wouldn’t be good enough. Maggie would demand to know how she allowed herself to get pregnant. By Daryl Dixon of all people. And why didn’t she tell her own sister or their family? On and on, Beth could only imagine the reaming she was in for.

As she was ignoring Maggie’s texts a text came through from Daryl and instantly a smile curved the corner of her lips.

_Hey, how u feeling? I’ll be by after I get a shower. Don’t go anywhere._

She giggled and responded, _I’m fine and I won’t_.

_How’s the baby?_

Tears stung her eyes. Happy tears. _Baby’s fine._

_C u soon._

After the text, she had the sudden urge to pee. And while she was at it, she thought she may as well shower. Be ready for when she was discharged. She showered, dressed in yesterday's clothes and was perched on her bed, brushing out her hair with a cheap black comb that she found wrapped in plastic in a basket with other small bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

For a small hospital, it was pretty nice all considering. The bed wasn’t too lumpy, the pillows were fluffy. A couch lined one wall she assumed pulled out into a bed for a place for a family member to sleep in. The walls were a pretty cheery yellow and the big window had a view of the whole tiny town it seemed. She smiled. In a few short months, she’d be back here to have the baby.  

A quiet knock came from the door and Beth was mildly disappointed it wasn’t the doctor. It was Noah, the loose-mouthed nurse's aide.

“Uhh, Ms. Greene?” he asked.

Yes? Come in,” she told him and he did. She doubted she even noticed he was there yesterday, so distraught she was. This morning she noticed he had a kind look to him and a friendly smile.

“I’ve come to change your bedding if you don’t mind. We’re short staffed, our aid’s do everything from housekeeping to registration.”

Beth hopped up from the bed and moved to the couch. “Oh yes, that’s fine.”

“You seem like you’re feeling better,” Noah commented as he bunched up the sheet and tossed it in the cart on wheels he’d brought in with him.

“Yep. Almost back to normal. A new normal anyway. I’m even hungry.” Something she hadn’t been since finding out she was pregnant.

“Well, you’re in luck. Today is omelet day. Unless you’re under some sort of diet restrictions I highly recommend the omelet.”

“Sounds good to me,” she replied.

“Good. They’ll be bringing breakfast around soon.”

Curious, she watched him as she continued to work the knots out of her hair. “You work here long?”

“Na’. Just started. I like it. When I’m not screwing things up anyway,” he smiled, his dark cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

Beth giggled. “I’m sure you do a fine job.” She read people well and Noah seemed like good people even if he did slip up.

“Got to pay the bills somehow,” he said, shrugging his thin shoulders.

Beth judged him to be about her age, maybe a little younger. “You have a family? Kids of your own?”

“Just my little brothers and me. Our parents are both gone,” he averted his eyes, not before Beth saw the pain there.

“That’s very admirable of you. Taking care of your brothers.”

“They are all I have left. And, well, family is important.”

Beth nodded in agreement. She couldn’t imagine losing her father when he got sick, let alone both parents.

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Beth said sincerely, emotion straining her voice slightly.

“Thanks.” He looked at her over his shoulder and nodded then sighed as though he was consciously putting the thought of his parents out of his mind. “I’m sorry I spilled the beans about you being pregnant.”

“It’s okay. They had to find out anyway. Actually, you did me a favor by telling them,” Beth joked. Laughter bubbled up from her chest. For some reason, probably just the need to unload pent-up stress, she found it particularly funny.  

Noah eyed her, unsure what to make of her sudden burst of hysterics. But laughter is contagious and soon he joined in. Before long they both had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

. . .

Instead of heading home after work, Daryl drove past his own driveway and straight to Merle’s. He was in luck, Merle hadn’t left for work yet as his truck was parked in its usual place. He parked behind it and went around back to the sliding door that led from the deck to the kitchen.

As usual, Merle was sitting at the kitchen table, coffee cup steaming in front of him. Kicked back in a chair, he was scrolling through his phone. Save for a fluorescent light blinkity-blink-blinking over the sink the rest of the house was dark and quiet.

It wasn’t uncommon for Daryl to stop in on occasion after work at the refinery before Merle headed off to his job. Merle probably heard and recognized his truck before he even pulled into the driveway because when Daryl entered, Merle didn’t even look up.

Daryl went straight to the coffee pot, helped himself to one of the mugs that hung under the upper cabinets by hooks and poured himself an almost overflowing cup. Straight black. It had been a long night being away from Beth. Been a long couple of days now. He was running on sheer adrenaline and determination to get back to her at the hospital. He hoped she was still sleeping at this hour of the early morning and he’d have time to run home for a shower then go through McDonald’s on the way back into town for a breakfast burrito because he didn’t remember the last time he ate. Didn’t have much of an appetite, but this coffee wasn’t going to keep him going through the day ahead.

“How’s life on the night shift,” Merle asked once Daryl was seated across from him.

“Same,” he answered. Taking a tentative sip of the steaming hot bitter liquid. He felt it scold his tongue, pour down his esophagus and go straight to his empty gut, perking him up already.  

“Whens that foreman of yours gonna’ move you to first shift?” Merle grumbled, setting his phone down with a clunk on the tables worn surface, gurgled a drink of his coffee.

A timely question. He’d paid his dues. Was a good worker. He played their game just like they said he had to if he wanted to switch to the day shift. Daryl didn’t want to be working nights once the baby came. Beth, he was sure, was perfectly capable of handling it. He just didn’t want her to have to.

“Hopefully soon.”

They sat in companionable silence, drinking their coffee as the sun lit the darkened kitchen before Merle pinned him with tired eyes.

“What’s up, baby brother?”

“What do you mean?” He hadn’t necessarily come here to tell him about Beth or the pregnancy or about her passing out.

Had he?

Other than Shane, Merle was his closest confidant and he needed someone to tell him that it was okay. That Beth and the baby and their relationship was going to work out just the way he wanted it to. Was he really that weak, he wondered? No, not weak. More so uncertain and maybe just a bit scared fucking shittless.

“You got that look on your face you get whenever you’re worried about something.”

After a minute, dying for a smoke and maybe a beer even if the sun wasn’t fully up yet, Daryl asked, “Why didn’t you and Carol have any kids?”  

Merle rolled a shoulder, cocked his head. “I’m an old man, ‘case you ain’t noticed. Besides, we got Sophia. She’s a good kid ‘n all but she takes all our energy. And money too. Kids are damn expensive.”

Merle wasn’t complaining, just stating the facts. Kids _were_ expensive. He hadn't realized it, but he was smiling.

“Whatcha ‘ smiling at?” Merle asked.

“You. When you get so responsible?” Daryl jabbed benignly. He’d never thought he’d see the day his brother would be so settled. Settled in his life and in his mind.

“Age has mellowed me,” Merle chuckled, taking the last swig of his coffee.

“Beth’s pregnant,” Daryl blurted.

Merle choked and gasped, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. In a gravelly voice, he asked, “She’s what?”

Daryl nodded. “You heard right. She’s gonna have a baby. Is it really that much of a shock?” He asked.

Clearing his throat, he thoughtfully said, “Na’ I guess not.”

Daryl could almost hear the ‘but’ coming before it came out of Merle’s mouth.

“But…”

“But what?” Daryl felt himself becoming defensive before Merle even finished his sentence.

Merle put us hands up in defense. “All’s I’m askin’ is this what you want? Being strapped down by a kid already. I know in spite of our piss poor example of a father, you somehow got this streak of integrity in you, but you ain’t gotta’ do this.”

“Ain’t gotta’ do what exactly?” All he wanted, needed, was support for fuck's sake, not someone telling him he can take off on his responsibilities.

“The girl. The baby.”

Instantly Daryl fumed, shot to his feet. The only thing that kept him from yelling was knowing Carol and Sophia were asleep down the hall. “Shoulda’ known better than to come to you. You know I always been there for you. Even when you ‘bout damn near killed yourself over and over again with drugs and drinking…”

“I remember a time when you walked out on me,” Merle spoke easily, eerily calm.

“Because I couldn’t watch you kill yourself anymore. I was the one walking away, but you’re the one that left.”

Yes, Daryl was the one to technically walk away from his brother, quit speaking to him and their father up until Will died a few years after that, his brother was the one who slowly gave up on his own life. Not caring about anyone or anything. Drinking from sunup to sundown. Doing any drug he got his hands on. Daryl couldn’t deal with them anymore. The two of them, Merle and Will, were like the perfect storm. Getting drunk or high day after day, night after night. It became too much for Daryl to sit by and watch.

It wasn’t until sometime after their father died that Merle, one day out of the blue, stopped by Daryl’s house. No apologies, no explanations. Neither needed any of that. They just started where they left off. At the time Merle still had his issues, but less so. And once Carol came into the picture, he settled down well enough.

Merle stared Daryl down. A look came over his face that Daryl had never seen before. Was he going to beat his ass, tell him to go fuck himself? Cry? Merle looked as though he could do all three.

Running a hand over his buzzed hair, he spoke, his voice ragged. Tired. “You’re right.”

Daryl was shocked, to say the least. Merle admitting Daryl was right? Had hell froze over?

“It’s a wonder I ain’t dead. I definitely tried to kill myself in a roundabout way. And I don't blame you for walking away.” Daryl couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Maybe age had indeed mellowed Merle. Or turned him into a completely different person because the Merle he knew never admitted anyone other than himself was right.

“I ain’t saying Beth is a bad person. Shit, she’s probably the best you’ll ever do.” A teasing twinkle shone in Merle’s eye. “I just want to know if this is what you really want. Daddy sure the hell didn’t want us. I don’t know why he stuck around to tell you the truth.”

Daryl sat, calmer now. “Yes, it’s what I want. Beth and the baby. I want them more than anything.” Saying it didn’t mean he knew how to go about it all. “I just don’t know shit about being a dad.”

Merle made a ‘pfffttt” sound. “You’ll be fine. You’re nothing like him.” Merle said, putting into words Daryl’s exact worry. .

“Hang on,” Merle said before leaving his chair. He disappeared down the hall and Daryl took the few seconds he was gone to try and calm his nerves by sending a quick text to Beth, telling her he’d be to the hospital after he got a quick shower, leaving out that he was currently at Merle’s.

Merle whistled and when Daryl looked up from his phone, he caught a small box that Merle tossed in his direction mid-air.  

Daryl sat his phone down, opened the box. A small ring set was tucked inside the velvet pocket. Just a basic silver band with diamonds circling around and then a plain silver band nestled next to it.

Utterly confused, Daryl said, “I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to propose since we’re related ‘n all.”

Merle barked out a laugh, sat back down. “You sick fuck,” he joked. “It was our Mom’s. Carol didn’t want it, she wanted to wear her own mother’s ring.”

“How?” Daryl asked, flabbergasted. “How’d you get this?”

“It was in the house when I cleaned it out after Daddy died. It was in a box in the back of their closet. I doubt Will even knew it was there. I held on to it. Felt wrong to throw it out.”

Daryl never knew about it. Course he wasn’t in contact with Merle or Will when he died. Why would he know what Merle found in that run down four-room shack they grew up in? He wasn’t there to deal with the details. Something he tried in vain not to feel guilty about.

“Give it to your girl. You knocked her up. Better marry her ‘cause I was serious when I said she’s the best you’ll ever do.”

The corner of his mouth lifted in his half smile, laughed quietly and closed the ring box with a loud snap.

. . .

_It was dark by the time Daryl heard Beth’s clunker of a car pull up to the cabin. He’d been waiting for her all day, since they got caught coming from her bedroom, and hadn’t heard from her. He was beginning to worry and contemplate going back over there, or at least sending her a text. Even though she insisted he go, it felt wrong leaving her to deal with the fallout._

_It was the understatement of the year to say Hershel Greene was not happy to see a Dixon with his daughter. Not that Daryl blamed him. He wouldn’t want his daughter with the likes of him either.  He hoped Hershel saw reason though. Hoped he heard what Beth had to say._

_When Beth entered the house, she looked tired. Her shoulders slumped, her hair hung limply down each side of her face, her mouth downturned into a frown._

_He met her at the door, wrapped his arms around her. He was relieved when she hugged him back. Hard. It somehow fixed things. At least a little bit._

_“Was it that bad?” Daryl asked, pulling her to the sofa, sitting down next to her, taking her hand in his. “What’d he say?”_

_“He said,” Beth began, stopped. Searched for the right words. “He said I can’t see you. Isn't that stupid? I’m an adult. I don’t need my daddy’s permission.”_

_He agreed it was stupid, but he also knew how close she was with her family. “What’d you tell them?” Daryl was almost sure this was the end of the best thing he’d ever had. He wouldn’t blame her at all if she ended things with him. What choice did she really have?_

_“I told them that it was ridiculous. I’m an adult. Told them how they don’t even know you. I told them how you're the greatest guy I know, how good you treat me.”_

_"You defended me?” Daryl asked truly befuddled._

_She looked at him then, really looked. Looked at him like he was crazy. “Of course I defended you. I love you. And I’m not going to let them come between us.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't help the fluff. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading!


	14. Back on the Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. Its hard for my brain to focus during summer. Hope you like it.

Beth rode back to the farm with Daryl after she was released from the hospital. Hershel and Annette following close behind. No one said or asked where she was going, they all just drove to the farm. She was grateful for that, the last thing she wanted was another argument.

The doctor had been in to discharge her and reiterated the importance of keeping her stress levels down as much as possible. Eating regularly and sleeping at least eight hours a night. The doctor, much to Beth’s relief, had also said she could go back to work, just no heavy lifting. She just wanted out of the hospital and back to her life, no matter how changed that life now was.

Some of the energy she felt that morning was starting to wane and a slight headache was beginning to throb behind her eyes She leaned her head against her hand, her elbow propped up on the windowsill of the door.

Noticing this, Daryl reached over, took her hand and asked, “You okay?”

She watched his thumb run over her knuckles, the roughness of his skin over hers. He was so kind to her, so gentle. Why anyone would think he was bad was anyone’s guess. Even before she really got to know him, she could tell he wasn’t as rough and tumble as his reputation led one to think him to be.

Looking over at him, she smiled “Yeah, just tired. I think I need something to eat and a nap. Clean clothes.” She felt she reeked of hospital disinfectant.

“Sounds good. Some Tylenol in the glove box,” he said with the jut of his chin towards the dash situated in front of her. “Can you have Tylenol?”

Beth smiled warmly at him. “I can, but I’ll just wait to take some after I eat.” She had eaten the omelet Noah recommended that morning, somehow she was already hungry again.

As they pulled up the drive, the sight of the farm warmed her, it felt like they’d been gone a year instead of a night. No matter what, this would always be a safe spot for her; the place she grew up. She heard Daryl swear under his breath when both Maggie and Shawn’s vehicles came into view. Beth sighed. So much for having a snack and slipping off to her bed.

Once parked Daryl rounded the truck and opened her door for her before she even had a chance to unstrap, took her by the hand.

“Daryl I’m fine. Just pregnant, not broken.” She smiled at him, winked. He lowered his head and gave her a quick kiss before they made their way into the house.

Following the path, Hershel went straight for the barn. Annette was already heading to the kitchen, Daryl imagined, making lunch for everyone. Before they made it to the door, Maggie barged through it and onto the porch. She stood with a hand on one hip, Katie on the other. She was fuming, anyone within a mile could see that.

Beth held up a hand before Maggie said a word. “Whatever you have to say, save it. I am really not wanting to hear it.”

Daryl put an arm of solidarity around her waist, pulled her closer to his side.

The stark crease between Maggie’s eyebrows softened, and her mouth went from a sharply angled downward pout to a thin line, her eyes filled with tears.

“I just…” she hiccuped on emotion people rarely saw come from Maggie. “I was just really worried.”

Beth instantly weakened. Maggie could be a hardass when it came to Beth, and she always mothered her, why should now be any different? It’s how she showed her love. Beth couldn’t fault her for that.

Taking Katie on her hip, Beth hugged Maggie and said, “I’m fine. The baby is fine.”

Maggie laughed quietly, cupping Beth’s face in a palm. “Baby? You’re just a baby yourself.”

“Maggie,” Beth warned.

Maggie chucked quietly, “Okay, okay. Let’s get you settled upstairs. Your room was a mess and I washed your bedding…”

Daryl followed as Maggie mother-hened Beth, arm and arm they walked through the house and being led up the stairs, Beth gave Daryl a quick look over her shoulder and mouthed the word _Sorry._

Unsure what to do, follow or wait in the living room. Maybe even go home. No, that wasn’t an option, he wasn’t leaving Beth. Before he made a decision, Amy popped out of the living room. Smiling brightly as though she ate the canary.

“Daryl!”

He almost jumped. This girl was like a fairy. Hardly sat still, was always bouncing around.

“Amy,” he said, gave her a nod.

Leaning up on her toes, she put her arms around his neck, and as usual, he lightly placed an arm awkwardly around her waist, hardly touching her.

She whispered, “Congratulations.” When she pulled back she was smiling sincerely at him. For that he was thankful. At least one person there happy for them.

Amy threw him another bone, led him into the living room and pulled him down next to her on the couch. “Let's just give Maggie and Beth a few minutes. So, what’d the doctor say?”

Daryl thought about arguing and going upstairs, quickly deciding against it. Give Maggie her few minutes because as far as he was concerned, if Beth would have him, he’d have her the rest of their lives. And that life included Maggie and the rest of the Greene family

“Daryl?” Amy questioned.

“Oh uhh,” he realized he was lost in thought. “The doctor gave her the all clear. She can go back to work tomorrow.”

“That’s such a relief,” Amy sighed. Sat back against the sofa. She must have read his expression, his downturned eyes, the furrow of his brows. “What is it? Did the doctor say something bad?”

Daryl hesitated. Amy had known the Greene’s her whole life. Maybe she had more insight as to what he could do to make them see he wasn’t going anywhere.

“It’s okay Daryl. You can talk to me. Beth is my best friend. That makes you my friend by default.”

“The doctor said Beth ‘n the baby are fine,” Daryl was quick to reassure her. “It’s jus’ what am I gonna’ do? This family, they hate me,” he confided in Amy. If no one else, he hoped he could trust Amy.

“Don’t think that. They are just protective when it comes to Beth. Maggie went a little wild in her teenage years. Got into a lot of trouble. Drinking, smoking. Stealing. They didn’t want that for Beth, so they clamped down on her. It probably wasn’t the right way to handle things, but it’s what happened either way. They don’t hate you.”

“Don’t be speaking for me, now,” Shawn spoke from the living room entrance where he’d been standing for who knows how long.

Humiliated if Shawn heard him talking to Amy, Daryl uttered the word _Fuck_ under his breath.

Shawn sauntered on over to Hershel’s vacant Lazyboy and sat down, leaned back. An air of superiority about him.

“Shawn,” A warning spoke in Amy’s voice.

Why she was warning Shawn, he wasn’t sure. At this point, he’d take any help he could get. To hell with his pride. The two, Amy and Shawn, shared a bit of a stare down, confusing Daryl all the more.

But whatever, he had bigger things to worry about. Staring down Shawn, Daryl rubbed his chin, his eyes going to the faint scar that he left on Shawn's chin during the fight at the bar. That seemed to shut Shawn up, for the moment anyway. 

Soon, Beth, Maggie and Katie came back downstairs and Glenn eventually joined them and they made it through a somewhat awkward late lunch, early super. Beth seemed to be in good spirits, her appetite returned to normal and then some.

Mostly Daryl remained quiet unless spoken to, which meant unless Beth spoke to him he didn’t talk. Stayed invisible. It was fine, he preferred it that way.

But then...

“So Daryl, I bet you’re excited about being a dad. Probably want a boy right?” Glenn asked during a lull in the conversation. Bringing to light the giant elephant in the room that no one was talking about.

At once everyone seemed to look from Glenn to Daryl. He glanced at Glenn and judging by his sudden deer in the headlights look, Daryl knew Glenn didn’t mean anything by his question. He was genuinely interested in how Daryl felt. He gave Glenn credit for bucking against Maggie’s dislike towards him. Her wrath wasn’t easy to weather.

Glenn cleared his throat, spoke around a cheekful of mashed potatoes. “I was just thinking you’d like a boy to take hunting and fishing. Of course, you can, and should, do that if you have a daughter too. Katie and I went fishing just the other day. Didn’t we Katie?” Glenn asked the little girl who sat next to him in a high chair. She instantly lit up under her daddy’s attention. It gave Daryl a warm sensation deep in between his ribs.

“Just healthy. I want our baby to be healthy,” Daryl answered Glenn, but was looking at Beth while he said it. She beamed, eyes shining with tears.

“Now, isn’t that the sweetest thing to say?” Annette asked the table, bringing her napkin to the corner of her eye.

. . .

Beth tried to help with the dishes, Annette wouldn’t hear of it, ushering her off to her bedroom with the shoo of a hand. Beth told everyone good-bye and made her way upstairs.

Daryl, of course, followed. He wasn’t going to join the family in the living room, that was for sure. He plopped down on her bed, back against the headboard, exhausted. Being invisible sure took a lot out of him.

Leaning his head against the headboard, he briefly closed his eyes, felt the mattress shift under Beth when she joined him, laying a head on his thigh. Instinctively his hand went to her hair, running his fingers through silky, long stands.

When he looked down on her her eyes were closed, she appeared content, her face sedate and smooth.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Beth asked.

“Couple days ago,” he answered as though it was no big deal. “Still got a headache?” He asked, changing the subject, he didn't’ want her to worry about him. Besides,  he went without sleep plenty before.

She opened her eyes, thought for a moment and then smiled. “Nope. I feel good now. Belly full, my bed, my pillow. You. I think your answer to Glenn’s question scored some brownie points today. At least with Mama.”

“It was jus’ the truth,” he mumbled. “I think Glenn might be sleeping on the sofa tonight. Did you see the look Maggie gave him?” Daryl chuckled. “Poor bastard.”

“Really they are good together,” Beth needlessly defended her sisters marriage. “Maggie treats him well and vice versa.”

She shuffled to her knees, faced Daryl. Kissed him lightly. “I’m sorry for, for everything.”

“You ain’t gotta keep ‘polgizing. We’re fine. And your parents, they’ll come around to the idea of us now that there’s a baby on the way.” He wasn’t positive what he said was the truth, only hoped it to be. He knew her though, and knew there was something else bothering her. The way she looked down at her intertwined hands, the way she hesitated.

“What is it, Beth?” He asked, stilling her fidgeting fingers with his hand.

“Nothing,” she fibbed. After a moment she made eye contact and his look, the one that said ‘ _spill it’_ had her sighing. “Well, you remember when we went to Merle’s for dinner and you got drunk.”

“Hey, I wasn’t drunk,” he teased, knowing full well he was.

Beth smiled briefly before she went on. “When we got back home you made a comment about Sophia calling Merle daddy.”

“I did?” He searched his memory and came up blank.

“Yeah, you said ‘That's fucked up’.”

He waited for a beat for her to offer up more information, when none came he asked, “And?”

Beth rolled her eyes at her own irrational fear over one little sentence he mumbled when he was drunk. He was happy about their baby. What did it matter what he thought of Merle being a dad to Sophia?

“And is it so wrong? That Sophia calls Merle dad? Why is it fucked up?”

Beth didn’t normally swear except when he was buried deep inside her and her inhibitions were lowered. Just hearing her say it made his dick perk up. He wondered, far off in the back of his mind, if that desire would ever fade. He hoped to hell not.

 _Focus_ , Daryl he told himself.

“I guess ‘cause I never thought he’d be a dad. I guess ‘fucked up’ wasn’t the right wording. I’m more surprised than anything. I didn’t think I’d ever be a dad either. Not something I realized I wanted until I met you.” Earnestly, he spoke, wanting her to finally understand. “Listen Beth, you and me, the baby, I’m in this 100%.”

There. That’s was all she needed to hear, that reassurance. Maybe this was what Maggie meant when she talked about the out of control hormones, the over sensitivity she had while pregnant with Katie. Beth sighed, holding back tears. This was going to be a long few months.

She placed her lips to Daryl’s again and moving together, they lay side by side on Beth’s bed. It didn’t take long for things to get heated, for Beth to yank Daryl’s hat off his head, pulling lightly at his shaggy hair. It didn’t take long for Daryl’s hand to find its way under the thin flannel she changed into after they got home from the hospital. She wore no bra, was small enough she didn’t have to, and he liked that. Liked that he didn’t know what was underneath waiting for him.

Pressing her body against his, gave herself fully over to him, to his mouth. Pulling at his belt, making quick work of the buckle. Got it undone along with the button of his jeans before his hand stilled hers.

“Wait, we can’t do this here.”

That didn’t stop Beth. Her hand escaped his, found him hard through his jeans. “Course we can.”

Her hand moving up and down against him momentarily froze his thoughts. Shaking his head, clearing his mind. “Beth, everyone’s right downstairs. What if someone comes up?”

“Shawn and Amy left, remember?”

Yes, they left as they retreated upstairs.

“And Glenn and Maggie will leave soon, they got work tomorrow.” As if on cue they heard 3 car doors shut. One for Glenn in his car, Katie and Maggie in her car. “My parents ain’t coming up here knowing you’re here.”

“But,” he tried to fight the battle he was quickly losing. During their conversation on why they shouldn’t do what they were doing, Beth managed to get his zipper down, worked his hardened cock out of his pants and boxers, was stroking him slowly. “What if they do?”

“Guess we better be quick then,” she smiled slyly. That mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

He laid his brow to hers, never able to resist. His mouth rushed over hers. Familiar taste, a taste he’d never grow tired of. He freed her of her stretchy black leggings and underwater and quickly nestled himself back in between her legs. Needing her. Needing each other, he wasted no time, half clothed he plunged deeply inside her.

The world shattered, fell away until it was just the two of them. He took from her just as she took from him. They needed this, he hadn’t realized how badly, to be as close to one another as two people could possibly get. He gripped her hands above her head, their fingers intertwined. Her legs held tight around his pumping hips. She demanded more. He gave her as much as he could without banging the headboard against the wall.

She was close and three words were all it took to send her over the edge. Whispering in her ear, he said, “I love you.”

Beth tightened around him, a hard fist, rising until she broke, whispering his name over and over again.

. . .

“Come live with me.” Daryl mumbled into Beth’s ear. They lay intertwined on Beth’s twin bed. Their clothes haphazardly thrown back on. Breath just beginning to even out. Beth was starting to doze off when his words brought her back. Wide awake.

She asked him to repeat himself, already knowing what he said.

“Ya’ gonna’ live with me now? I don’t want to be away from you. Or the baby.” His hand slid over her middle which seemed to have grown over night.

The ring was still snug in his pocket, he’d taken it out of the box and slid it into his pocket after he got home from Merle’s that morning. He felt more comfortable having it on him. Now wasn’t the right time for that, though.

“I don’t want to be away from you either.”

“But?”

“But it’s not that easy. My parents are still reeling from finding out about the baby. Give me the rest of the week.”

When Daryl didn’t respond, Beth leaned up on an elbow, looking down at him in the dimming light. “Please understand.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He could wait a little longer for her. Just not a whole lot longer. “And then you’ll live with me?”

“Then I will. We will,” she corrected with a bright smile, because she was two people now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is the most understanding guy on the planet. lol Thanks for reading. :) Leave a comment.


	15. Judged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I just needed a break I guess. I hope you all forgive me. I do have the next chapter done, just need to polish it, and the following chapter started. Thank you to those who are still interested in this story. :)

Beth made sure she was at work bright and early. It wasn’t easy when one of the staff missed a day, and she didn’t want anyone to have to work harder on an account of her being gone. As long as the pregnancy allowed her to work, she would. Once the baby came, she wasn’t sure what she’d do. Work part-time, maybe until the baby was in school? Or maybe not work at all until the baby was in school full time?

Taking a deep breath she reminded herself not to get too far ahead. She hadn’t even talked to Tara yet. And who knew how Beth would feel once the baby was born. One step at a time.

She dove into work and before she realized it, Tara found Beth mopping the floor of the back room. So far, in the short amount of time, she’d been there she caught up on filing, emptied all the trash bins, made reminder phone calls for the next days appointments and was now mopping the old linoleum floor of the room they used as a kennel for animals that were scheduled for or recovering from surgery.

“You know, we pay a person to do that,” Tara said, startling Beth.

Beth jumped, turning completely around to face Tara where stood in the doorway.“Tara! You scared me.”

Dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail, messenger bag strapped across her body, Tara laughed apologetically as Beth dunked the mop back into the bucket, rang it out and swiped the floor one last time.

“I know we pay someone, but Deanna has that bad back.” She spoke of the woman, who obviously had had a hard life, they paid to clean and do odd jobs here and there. “I feel bad watching her do it when I’m perfectly capable. I got in early today and had a few minutes so I just thought I’d do it for her.”

“Beth,” Tara said, taking the mop from her, “What’s up? You okay?” As far as Tara remembered Beth rarely took a day off. She was a responsible and good worker. When Tara received a text saying she had to miss a day of work and that she’d explain why later, Tara knew there had to be a good reason.

“I am okay,” Beth reassured her.“I’m just pregnant. That’s all.” Maybe if she made like it wasn’t a huge deal, that she was fine, Tara would also act like it wasn’t anything major.

“Pregnant?” Tara asked, her brown eyes wide, a smile pronouncing her apple cheeks. She really didn’t seem too surprised.

Beth went on quickly before Tara had a chance to say anything more. “But I can still work. I’m fine.” Eagerly she spoke, “The doctor says I’m fine.” She quickly and with little detail explained what had happened, what the doctor said.

“It sounds like maybe you should take it easy for a few days. We can make it work if you want to take some time off. This can be a stressful job. I don't haveta,’ tell you what the physical demands of a job like this are.”

Beth’s heart sank. Not Tara too. Everyone was treating her like she was some breakable doll. Maggie telling her she was only a baby herself. Her mother not allowing her to help with something as simple as the dishes. Daryl constantly watching her, waiting for her to crack.

Ignoring where Tara’s train of thought was heading, she said, “Well, I’m finished here. I’ll just dump this water.” Before she had a chance to do it herself, Tara swooped over, dunking the mop back in the bucket and wheeled it out of the room.

Beth followed. “Tara, believe me. I can still do my job. Please.” Legally they both knew Tara couldn’t fire her because she was pregnant. They both knew Tara wouldn’t do that. That’s not what this is about.

Dumping the water down the drain in the corner of the cleaning closest, Tara turned back to Beth. “I just want you and the baby to be safe.”

On the verge of tears, Beth clasped her hands over her belly. “Tara…”

“Let me finish,” Tara said, placing the bucket and mop where it was stored. Going to Beth, she put her hands on her shoulders. “So if you need a break, take it. Need a snack? Get one. Take care of yourself. Relax. You’ll always have a job here.”

. . .

And so the weeks went on and it didn’t take long for word to spread. It was reassuring having Tara’s support and hardly a client came through the doors of the clinic without giving her their congratulations. One thing was for certain, this new development got people’s tongues wagging. She could almost hear their whispers - _Is it really true? Beth Greene pregnant by Daryl Dixon? Oh, how dreadful. As if her parents haven't been through enough_. There were some that had a remark or two to make about her being pregnant and not married. And pregnant by ‘that Dixon boy’, no less. She tried to ignore it by changing the subject completely.

Mostly they were sincere, even those people seemed like they were fishing for information. _Are they going to get married now? Was she going to continue working?_ On and on the questions came. Questions she didn’t know the answers to, so she gave very little information up but that didn’t stop people from talking.

Beth worked hard, fighting off the urge to show any weakness, pretending to not hear those whispers. Trying to prove to everyone that she was completely fine. Just pregnant. She could handle this. And no matter what others thought, she knew Daryl would be a great father.

She was sore, tired and emotionally exhausted by the time she got back home from work most days and it had become her nightly ritual to go straight into the bathroom and draw a bath, pouring Epsom salt into the steaming water in an effort to relieve her aching muscles.

By the time she was out of the bath and dressed in stretchy pants to accommodate her ever-growing belly, Daryl was usually on his way over to the house to spend a few hours with Beth before he had to go to work. Sometimes they’d go to his place, sometimes they’d go get dinner in town. Sometimes they’d stay at the farm. To his credit, he tried his hardest to speak and be civil to Hershel. Hershel begrudgingly was civil in return. Kind of.

Everyone was trying. But it was all Beth could do to keep from exploding with the constant tension that permeated their lives.

Daryl was tiptoeing around her and around anything that might upset her. It pissed her off. He should be able to say and do what he wanted without worrying about needlessly upsetting her.

What’s more, when they actually had sex he was sweet and gentle. She appreciated his gentleness. She understood the why of it. She also liked it rough. She missed the oh-my-God-I-have-to-have-you-right-now sex they once had. The way he’d hold her down by her wrists and pound into her. She wanted that kind of passion back. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was only worried about her well-being. How could she fault him for that?

Things used to be so much easier, she tried to not worry that this was the permanent state of the rest of their lives together. Was she naive to hope at some point, things were bound to lighten up? Once they got used to the idea of having a baby...just when that would happen, Beth wasn’t sure.

. . .

On the day of her first prenatal appointment with Dr. Denise, Beth’s mood was considerably higher than most days. She was excited to hear the baby’s heartbeat and to make sure everything was still going and growing as it should. She took the morning off of work and was to meet Daryl at the doctor's office.

When she pulled in the parking lot, his truck wasn’t there. Checking her phone, no missed calls or text had come through on her drive. This was strange. She had reminded him of the appointment just the day before. He couldn’t have forgotten already, could he?

He had seemed less than excited about it, mumbling that “yeah, he’d be there.” She chalked it up to nerves. After the bumpy start the pregnancy had, he was so worried that something might go south, that he couldn’t seem to be able to relax about it. Wouldn’t a reassuring doctor's appointment be just what he’d need?

She sent him a quick text as she went into the building that housed Denise’s office… _Where are you?!_

He still hadn’t responded by the time she checked in with the receptionist. The office was small, there were a few other women waiting in the waiting room. Inevitably one of the women was someone her mother knew and gave Beth a tight-lipped judgey smile. Beth smiled back, her face heating with embarrassment.

Beth sat across the room, quickly grabbing a magazine, any magazine, to try and avoid a conversation.

It didn’t work. “Well, hello Beth,” the crotchety old woman said.

“Hello Ma'am. How are you today?”

The older woman wrinkled up her nose and then spoke, “Well, I’m here at the doctors. A million other places I’d like to be.”

“That’s understandable,” Beth agreed, even though she was there for a good reason.

“You appear to be here for a different reason than I am, though,” she said, jutting her chin to Beth’s belly. She wore her scrubs for work as well as a jacket, there was no way she could tell Beth was pregnant. She’d obviously had heard the news and wanted to remark on it.

 _Unless you're here due to a miracle conception, you nosy ol’ hag_ … Beth only smiled, pretending to be very interested in the copy of Good Housekeeping she had picked up at random.

Would this ever stop? Her first appointment and Daryl wasn't even there to help her fend off old judgmental ladies with her.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for a nurse to call her back to one of the small examination rooms. Taking her blood pressure - just a bit high. Urine sample - normal. Any questions? No. She left her sitting on the uncomfortable plastic table with the crinkly paper running down the center waiting for Denise. Then did her phone finally buzz indicating she had a text.

Reaching down to where her purse sat on the chair next to the table she grabbed her phone.

 _Sorry babe, I had to work and didn’t have a chance to text you. I think I’m going to miss the appointment_.

 _What?!_ She text back.

_What can I do? I’m trying to get on day shift, the bossman asked me to cover for one of the guys. Couldn’t say no._

Beth let out a frustrated moan and tossed her phone back down into her purse just as Denise entered the room with a small knock.

She smiled tentatively before asking, “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yes,” Beth steadied her voice, the last thing she wanted was the doctor to think she was unstable.“Daryl had to work, so he can’t be here.”

“Well, that’s understandable.”

It was, but she wanted desperately for him to be there. Nagging doubts surfaced in her mind. She heard of this happening. The guy can’t handle the idea of being a dad. Of being, heaven forbid, responsible and they just cut out like it was that easy to abandon the baby and the baby’s mother.

But that wasn’t Daryl, she chided herself for even letting her mind go there.

Getting down to business after initial pleasantries, Denise began, “So, your blood pressure is a little high, I’ll check it before you leave. A lot of times its just nerves and by the time the appointment is over your BP will be right back to normal.”

Beth wasn’t so sure after the text from Daryl, she felt her heart began to pound in her temples. She took a deep breath and tried to put it out of her mind. She needed to focus on the baby and what Denise had to say.

The appointment went smoothly and was surprisingly easy. Beth wasn’t sure what to expect, but Dr. Denise was as she remembered at the hospital. Competent but compassionate. Taking just as much time with Beth as she needed. Denise was right, her blood pressure was back down to normal by the end of the visit.

And hearing the baby’s heartbeat, it was the most beautiful sound. Strong and fast. A healthy little one, Denise had told her.

If only Daryl had been there to hear it too.

As she was exiting the building, Daryl pulled into the parking lot at whiplash speed, careening into the nearest vacant spot, narrowly missing the car in the spot next to his. He jumped out and jogged to the entrance where she stood.

Without preamble, he apologized for missing the appointment. The logical side of Beth’s brain knew there was nothing that could be done. He had to work, and he did look sincerely sorry. Still, she was emotional after hearing the baby’s heartbeat and having to fend off her mother's friend in the waiting room. Her feelings were hurt.

When Daryl put his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering he was sorry, the anger almost completely faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Please leave a comment. :)


	16. Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to just post this one now. Please be kind, I haven't written in a while and I do not have a beta. 
> 
> Things are coming to a head. Warning - angst ahead.

Daryl knew she was pissed of course. Well, not pissed so much as not acting like herself. He picked up on her slightest altered mood. He saw how tired she was every night. How her normally optimistic exterior was fast crumbling.

He caught flack for impregnating Beth before they were married. They were smack dab in the middle of the bible belt and, well, it just wasn’t supposed to happen that way. Even Shane, his own friend, seemed less than enthused for them. He could only imagine what Beth was up against. Women seemed to bear the brunt of the burden in these situations.

Still, she put up a brave front for him. He’d ask how work was and she kept her answer to the basics. She wouldn’t elaborate or confess just how tired she was. It showed through her facade. She was short and quick to cry over the slightest little thing and he resorted to walking on eggshells. The last thing he wanted was to upset her, which is why he let the idea of her moving in with him slip by. She didn’t bring it up again and he didn’t either.

He had no idea what that was about, but if he was being honest, her rebuff stung and he was growing impatient. His brother, Shane and probably God himself would laugh at him for saying so, he wanted to share this time with Beth. This time before the baby came and things really changed. He was looking forward to meeting their baby. Being the father his own father wasn’t. That didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy their time together now.

Unbeknownst to Beth, or anyone else, he carried the ring set Merle gave him around in his pocket. He felt better having it close by. It helped to keep his mind on the bigger picture, as though Beth’s changing body didn't already do that.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her figure became just ever so slightly more curvy, her belly protruded marginally, her hair was long and thick. Her cheeks were rosy, her skin glowed. He loved it. He’d never paid any attention to pregnant women before, but he doubted they were anywhere near as beautiful as Beth.

. . .

Daryl had been busy all day and Beth had gone shopping with her sister and mother. Something that was supposed to be fun, except it left her feeling stressed. A slight headache brewed between her eyebrows. Now that Daryl was there, sitting on the porch swing with her, slowly swaying back and forth in the evening air. Nothing felt quite as good as his shoulder where her head rested.

Her eyes were becoming heavy and her mind started to drift. A few things might feel better than his shoulder... her mind went to a time months ago. They hadn’t seen each other in a couple days and they were so hot to get to one another's skin that Daryl had practically attacked her the second she crossed the threshold of his house, stripping her of her clothing right there in the entryway. They didn’t make it to the bedroom that night. His hot lips on her bare skin, his hands just rough enough on her body, bending and molding it into the right position.

“Whatcha’ thinkin’ ‘bout?” Daryl questioned Beth when she sighed.

Beth snapped back to the moment at hand. “Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the breeze.” Lie. There was hardly a breeze that night.

Daryl smirked, letting the question slide, instead asking, “Get anything good today?”

“Yeah, I got a few things.” It had been a long day, a reprieve from Maggie’s inescapable need to boss her and Annette's constant fretting had been all the cute baby things they had come across. She did her best to ignore the ridiculous pricing and how they would afford any of it, focusing instead on the clothes and wondering what their baby would look like in them. “It’s all still in the car, I’ll just grab it.” Beth made her way to get up, Daryl stopped her.

She sighed. Even that bothered her. And why? He was only helping. She was frustrated with herself as well as Daryl. Part of her knew everything she was feeling had to do with being pregnant, part of her didn’t care. She wasn’t incapable of doing easy tasks.

After retrieving the bags from the back of her car, Daryl brought them back up to the porch and plopped them down between them on the swing. “A few things?” He asked, the crooked smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

“I might have gotten a little carried away, most of it Mama and Maggie bought. Maggie’s hoping we’ll have a girl so she can unload Katie’s baby stuff on us.”

“Oh?” Daryl asked, sitting back down, looking down at the loot overflowing the bags. “Don’t they want more kids?”

“Yeah, they do. Or, I think so. She just wants to help us. You won’t believe how expensive this stuff is.”

Daryl shrugged, “Expensive?” Pulling a white onesie from the bag, holding it up for inspection. “It's all so small, how expensive can it be?”

“For some reason, I don’t think it gets cheaper the bigger they get.” Beth began unloading the items. Showing one or two items to Daryl while taking off the price tags.

“Ain’t this cute?” She asked, holding up what his mother had called footie pajamas when he was little. The one Beth held out to him with a wistful, weepy look had brown puppy dog prints all over light blue fabric. When he said nothing because he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to say, she flipped it around to show a puppy face imprinted on the butt of the outfit, floppy ears protruded from each side.

He took it from her, looking it over. It was impossibly tiny. A zipper went from the collar down one leg. The feet were so small. “The baby is going to fit in this?”

“No.”

Daryl was relieved, he had no idea how he’d care for something so small. Confused, he asked, “Why would you buy it then?”

“It was so cute, I couldn’t pass it up. It won’t fit right away. The tag says size 3-6 months. The rest of the stuff I got will fit right away. Probably.” Who really knew how big or small the baby would be? She was hoping for smaller. She already felt huge, just how much bigger would she, and the baby, get?

Nervous sweat began to form on Daryl’s brow under his hat. The baby was going to be even smaller?

When she looked at Daryl, her heart dropped slightly. He didn’t seem at all excited about quite possibly the cutest article of clothing she’d ever seen. Why wasn’t he interested? Panic pitted her stomach.

He had missed her first doctor's appointment with Dr. Denise since leaving the hospital. He had to work late, he was trying desperately to get on the day shift and when his boss asked him to fill in for a couple hours on first shift he jumped at the chance. She understood, but the irrational, hormonal, pregnant side of her was angry. And hurt. What if he avoided the appointment purposefully?

She took the puppy outfit from Daryl, more or less snatching it from him, shoving it down into the bag. Took another tiny shirt out and hastily ripped off the tags.

“Why you taking off the tags?” He questioned.

“Cause I gotta’ wash it.”

Now, even more, perplexed he asked, “Why?”

“Because you have to wash the clothes before the baby wears ‘em. It might have chemicals on it or germs. Maggie said I should.” She snapped, side-eyeing him.

“Well, if Maggie says…”

Beth glared over at Daryl. “If you’re not interested, don’t pretend to be.”

“Hey now. Who said I’m not interested?”

She was done with the day. Saying nothing, because if she did she’d cry more unnecessary tears, she snatched up the bags and walked inside, letting the door slam behind her.

. . . 

Daryl’s head rolled back on his shoulders and mumbled, drawing out the word, “Ffffffffuck me.”

He rose and went to his truck and dug out a pack of cigarettes he hadn’t touched since deciding to quit for Beth and the baby. With his back to the house, he lit the smoke and inhaled deeply. The tobacco went straight to his head making it light. Unfortunately, he didn't get any enjoyment from it.

He needed to go inside, find Beth. Apologize. Except he wasn’t sure what the hell he did.

“You handled that well.”

Daryl swore under his breath again before turning to face Shawn. “Why don’t you mind your own business.”

“Beth is my business,” he said, chest puffed out.

“Ain’t we been here before? And the last time, as I recall, I kicked your ass.” Daryl regretted it the second his words were out of his mouth. He couldn’t keep handling things with aggression and his fists. He was going to be a dad, what kind of example would that set?

Crazy how something so small, like a baby, could change things so much.

What the hell was happening? It was like heads they win, tails he loses. Shawn obviously wasn’t going to make this easy on him. Daryl sighed, swallowed his pride and grumbled, his throat hurting with the words. “I know you don’t like me. I know you don’t think I’m good enough for Beth and you’re right. I’m not. No one is good enough. She’s special.”

Shawn was taken back. He set his jaw, crossed his arms over his chest but his eyebrows rose high on his forehead, creasing with curiosity. “At least we agree on something.”

“I’m here to stay and you best get used to it. I’ll say it again, it ain’t your concern. Jus’ like it ain’t my concern what you and Amy do.”

A flash of surprise crossed Shawn's face. It didn’t take a genius to figure out him and Amy had something going. She was spending more and more time at the house, even when Beth wasn’t there and they both took to disappearing at the same time as one another after dinner.

Shawn took a step towards Daryl. Daryl flicked his smoke to the ground. He wasn’t looking for a fight, but he wasn’t going to passively let the shit get knocked out of him either.

Before anything escalated the screen door squeaked open and Annette was standing in the doorway, wringing her hands on a dish towel, eyes sharp and aware. “You two quit that, will ya’. Supper's ready. Shawn go tell your Daddy.”

. . .  

As they gathered around the dinner table, Daryl felt overwhelmingly tired. He had to make this all work, yet he had no idea how. Shawn glared at him, Beth barely looked at him. Conversation went on around him. He hardly paid any attention to it.

Hadn’t he paid his dues? Stuck around even though everyone only tolerated him at best. Stuck by Beth when she got pregnant, it didn’t even occur to him to run out on her. Even after Merle brought it up. Hell no.

Annette had warmed up to him, but she seemed leery, as though she were waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under her. Waiting for him to show his true colors.

This was fucking ridiculous.

And why was Maggie here? Again. Didn’t she have her own damn home? Ever since finding out Beth was pregnant she was always around. More so than before. And Glenn just tags around her like a puppy dog. Daryl silently sighed. That wasn’t fair. Glenn was a good guy, but Christ almighty…

“Daryl?” Beth asked, touching his leg under the table lightly.

He focused back in on the conversation. They were all looking expectantly at him. “Uhh, what?” He mumbled.

“I was just wondering what y'all's game plan is after the baby comes. With you working nights, that’ll be hard on Beth.” This was from Shawn.

“We’ll work it out.” He said, his eyes weighing on Beth’s a moment before going back to his plate of practically untouched food. He couldn’t help but wonder, would they figure it out? He’d been tip-toeing around the subject for weeks. He didn’t want to pressure Beth. A decision he regretted more with each passing day.

“Well as long as you got a solid plan,” Maggie snarked. She and Shawn laughed, actually laughed. At him.  

“Maggie, that ain’t right,” Beth spoke up but it was too late. Daryl didn’t need Beth or anyone fighting his battles for him. A high pitch ringing began to echo in his ears. His cheeks inflamed with heat. His back molars ground together painfully. Not for the first time he wondered what the fuck did these people want from him?

“We’ll all be here to help out,” Hershel chimed in. “I’m glad you’re staying here, Beth.”

Daryl’s eyes went sharp and bore into Beth’s. “What? Staying here, at the farm?”

Beth’s face turned a shade paler, that all too familiar crease appeared between her brows. “I didn’t say that.” Then she turned her attention back to Hershel. “I didn’t say that daddy.”

Hershel dropped his napkin onto his plate, his face twisted in disgust. “And I told ya’ you shouldn’t be living with this man when you’re not married.” _This man?_   As though he couldn’t bring himself to say Daryl’s name.

“Already knocked her up, the damage is already done,” Shawn added.

Daryl stood so fast the chair he was sitting in flew back and crashed loudly to the ground. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was thankful Katie was asleep in the spare room upstairs. The last thing he wanted or needed was to scare a two-year-old.

The adults were fair game.

“Fuck this. I been trying to do the right thing, say the right thing, act the right way. But nothing I do is right. No matter what I do I ain’t good enough. So I give the fuck up.”

Beth stood, tears already streaming down her face. “You are good enough. Don’t talk that way.”

His chest ached when he looked at Beth. To see the anguish in her face. The uncertainty in her eyes. The fear of having to lose either her family or the father of her unborn child. “

"Am I? Cause you sure ain’t acting like it.”

Shawn stood from the table then and pushed his way in between Beth and Daryl, “Watch it, you son of a bitch. Beth, he ain’t nobody. Just a loser.”

Daryl didn’t even think before he shoved Shawn into the wall, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

Annette stood as well, “I will not have this in my house! You two stop this right now.”

Ignoring Shawn as he tried to catch his breath. Ignoring Annette’s gasp. Ignoring Hershel’s bark of a yell. Daryl focused on Beth.

“Beth, I tried.” He dug into his pocket, fisted the engagement ring. “I love you and our baby, but this?” He motioned to the room. “This ain’t fair to anyone. I wanna life with you, just not like this.” He held up the ring between his finger and thumb. Watched as Beth's face went from one emotion to the next. “Been carrying this ‘round for weeks. Hoping for the right time. But it never came, and now I’m done.”

He flung the ring onto the table and though it killed him, he walked away from Beth and away from the Greene farm where it all began so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I haven't started the next chapter yet, but hope to start it soon. Leave a comment, if you'd like. They make me happy.


	17. He Wished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter I realized I had a huge plot hole. I have Denise as Tara’s girlfriend, like on the show, but then Denise is Beth’s doctor and I never mentioned the coincidence. Duh. So to make things easy on me, I just added a few lines to chapter 11 to “fix” it. Feel free to go back and read, or not. It really isn’t a big part of the plot. I just wanted to bring it up in case anyone caught or remembered it.  
> Also while fixing that plot hole, I noticed a bunch of spelling errors! I’m guessing my old laptop wasn’t picking them up? Or maybe they just didn't save? But how embarrassing. *rolls eyes*. No matter how hard I try, I always end up with errors. I hope they are all fixed now. Thank you for reading and not losing interest during my hiatuses!

  
After that horrible night at the farm, Beth packed a bag and left without saying anything to anyone. Nothing really could be said, they did not hear her anyway. First and foremost, she needed a place to stay. Amy was seeing Shawn, so she couldn’t stay at her place, that would be awkward. Her family would easily find her there as well as any other of her friend's houses and she did not want to be found. Daryl’s? There was no way she could go there. She didn't blame him for taking off the way he did. Now that she thought about it, it surprised her he hadn’t done it sooner.   
  
So, she drove around aimlessly that night for what felt like hours. Exhausted and upset she ended up at the only place she could think to go. Work.   
  
It was late by the time she let herself in using her key, quickly punching in the code for the alarm. She made her way to the tiny break room that housed the staff's refrigerator, a plastic table and a few foldout chairs and a lumpy, smelly, somewhat mysteriously stained couch.   
  
After retrieving a couple of blankets from the closet, she lay one down over the mystery stains and curled up under the other. The clinic’s cat, who was usually skittish after a rough start to life, jumped on the couch with her.   
  
“Hey there Skittles,” she whispered to the cat. The cat meowed her response before snuggling into Beth and closing her eyes, purred contentedly. Beth wrapped an arm around the cat and moved her closer, greatly appreciating the affection.   
  
“At least you like me,” she said. She was feeling sorry for herself, she knew this. But here she was pregnant and sleeping on the couch at work. It was questionable whether her family actually cared for her, or just wanted to control her. And it’d be a wonder if Daryl hadn’t skipped town yet. A little apathy seemed appropriate.   
  
The day’s events ran through her head as sleep eluded her. Being impatient with Daryl about baby clothes; in hindsight, she saw it for what it was. Silly. Why would he know or care anything about baby clothes? She was more upset about the price of things and how they’d afford it and took it out on Daryl. She’d been short and rude to him. And then dinner. Rattling her brain she tried to remember what exactly was said.   
  
Shawn made a wiseass remark. Hershel thought she should stay at the farm after the baby was born. Maggie was just plain rude.   
  
“I love you and I love our baby…” Our baby. How those words melted her heart. Only to be followed by, “I want a life with you, just not like this.”   
  
She took the ring out of her own pocket, slid it on her fourth finger. It fit perfectly.   
  
“And now I’m done.”   
  
As she slid the ring off her finger, it didn’t belong there, a heaviness encompassed Beth’s body and she ached like she had the flu. She physically ached to have Daryl back. She was certain she’d messed things up permanently. Who in their right mind would put up with her family, or herself for that matter?   
  
She knew little of Daryl’s childhood, knew enough to know how shitty it’d been. How horribly he was treated. She and the family weren’t much better. That realization was like a punch to the gut. If she had made him feel anything like his father had, as though he was a nothing, a nobody, then she didn’t deserve him.   
  
With the ring tight in her fist and Skittles curled up next to her, she fell asleep crying that night.   
  
. . .   
  
That’s where Beth stayed for five nights. It was a lonely and quiet existence. Her back was in knots and she was positively bone weary from sleeping on the old sofa in the break room. She felt like she had few options at that point.   
  
Her mother called daily and Beth had spoken to her only long enough to tell her she was alive and doing okay and that she needed space and time to think. She picked up her phone to call Daryl multiple times, hesitated and ultimately didn’t call him.   
  
What could she possibly say to make it right? Could she apologize? This situation seemed beyond apologies. And which part should she apologize for? She had little control over her family and what they said or did, all she could do was distance herself from them and, at this point, it was too late for that. It was the truth when she said she _hadn’t_ told her father she was staying on at the farm after the baby was born, yet she had let her deadline for moving in with Daryl slip by.   
  
She had been so torn between her family and Daryl that she became paralyzed in her decision making. And now, she was essentially homeless and without the father of her child in her life. She would have never predicted her life would take such a left turn; sitting on the lumpy couch, eating fast food, watching Netflix on her laptop. Whenever she thought about it, actually took stock of what was happening, she’d cry. Ugly cries. Sobbing, body shaking gasps.   
  
She had to find a more permanent solution and luckily she was offered one before she had come up with the answer herself.   
  
It was the fifth morning when Tara finally busted her. She must have overslept because she woke to Tara lightly shaking her shoulder.   
  
“Hmm…” she mumbled before reaching full consciousness, sitting straight up realizing she’d been caught. She had meant to be up and appear to be just getting into work as she had for the past week.   
  
Beth profusely apologized before Tara sat down next to her on the sofa and put an arm around her shoulder. The tears she tried so hard to keep at bay began to fall. In between gasps, she explained what she was doing there. Though Beth had no idea where’d she go, she promised it wouldn’t happen again.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. I knew you were here.”   
  
Beth sniffed, wiped her face on the sleeve of her sweatshirt and peered at Tara through tired, swollen eyes. “You knew?”   
  
“Yep. Denise wanted some M&Ms. I drove past on my way to the quick stop, I just do that to check on things sometimes if I’m coming through town. I saw your car hidden behind the dumpster. When you didn’t say anything the next day, I thought maybe it was a one-time thing, for whatever reason. But then out of curiosity, I drove by the next night and your car was here again. I was just wondering why you felt like you couldn’t tell me.”   
  
“I’m so sorry, Tara.” Beth buried her face in her hands, leaned her elbows on her knees. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t go back home and Daryl probably wouldn’t even take my call, nevermind see me.”

"Uh oh," Tara sighed. "I really doubt that's true, but tell me what happened."

She filled Tara in on what had happened, how horrible her family had acted.  
  
“All’s I know is in a few short months I’ll be two people and can't be living in the breakroom of a vet office.”  
  
Tara patted her shoulder, took a deep breath. “That’s some deep shit.”  
  
When Beth rose her eyes to Tara’s, saw a little sparkle there, through her tears she snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, you could say that.” It was a momentary stress reliever that she needed.   
  
“Seriously, though,” Tara spoke after a moment. “You’re parents are definitely having trouble letting go. It's something they’re just going to have to learn to do. They don’t expect you to live at home forever, do they? You should call or text Daryl. Go see him. I know you know this, but it's not just you your talking about, you have the baby to think about."  
  
Beth moaned out her frustration, "I know, believe me. I know."  
  
"If Daryl chooses not to talk to you, chooses not to see you, then you’ll at least know how he feels. Living in the unknown is worse. Then once you know where he stands, you can go from there.”

Tears falling again, she mumbled, “Tara, I can’t raise this baby on my own.”  
  
Tara reacted as though someone pushed her, her back shot up straight and her eyes got huge, “Of course you can! You’re smart. Kind. You’ll be a great mom. It’ll be hard, hell yeah, it’ll be hard. But you can do it. I'll help any way I can. Denise too."   
  
“Okay, you're’ right, I can go it alone. I just don’t want to.” Never thought she’d have to. Beth had no idea if it was a coincidence or a product of her imagination but she felt butterfly wings tickle the inside of her belly. It took her breath away.    
  
Tara went on, “Bingo. But, one step at a time. Let's find you a place to stay. This couch isn’t good for anyone, pregnant or not, to sleep on.”   
  
. . .   
  
It was the longest three weeks of his life. Three weeks filled with darkness and pain and anger. Being without Beth was like an overpowering depression had settled over not only him, but the whole world. The sun didn’t shine, the birds didn’t sing, not that he noticed anyway.   
  
He was thankful to be working the night shift. His only reprieve from the incessant pain he felt was to close his eyes and shut out the daytime world. Thanks to the nifty sleeping pills he scored at the pharmacy, he slept through the daylight hours, ignoring everyone and everything this side of the living.     
  
He never thought he’d be without Beth. He’d always been shocked he was with her. Shocked she ever even looked his way. After being with her for two years, he couldn’t imagine being without her. And now he didn’t have to imagine, he knew what it was like. It was hell.   
  
When he was asleep though, she still haunted his dreams, fighting her way into his sleeping pill-induced subconsciousness. Frightening dreams where she wandered about his psyche like a ghost dressed all in white, her hair and skin a matching paleness. He’d call for her, in his dream, and she would only stare at him before walking away and disappearing into the fog.   
  
Sometimes it’d be a good dream. A time of when they were together and happy. Those dreams actually hurt worse.   
  
In the short time he was awake and not working, everyone, other than Carol and Merle, faded away. Merle came around once in a while but never been good with feelings or emotions other than anger, he was at a loss of what to do for his baby brother. Daryl didn’t care, he wanted to be left alone.   
  
Carol was more adamant than Merle. She came and checked on him regularly. Brought him food, would throw a load of laundry into the washer. Force him to get up to eat something, drink something other than beer. Encourage him to call Beth to which he absolutely refused.   
  
He didn’t tell Carol that he picked up his phone numerous times to call Beth. Drove past the farm countless times. He figured he was making it easy on Beth. If he took himself out of the situation she wouldn’t have to choose between him and her family.   
  
That didn’t stop him from thinking about her every waking moment. He wondered how she was faring, living with that family of hers. He wondered how the baby was. By law, he had a right to his child, but the idea of the child without Beth was too heartbreaking to think about. How would he navigate that? Split custody? He didn't know shit about being a parent. He was relying on Beth to walk him through this uncharted territory. And now she wouldn't be there.    
  
His mind was too muddled to think straight. The despair he felt was too much. The days were getting shorter and there was a slight crisp in the evening air when he went into work. Soon the holidays would be near and Beth loved the holidays. She had voiced her excitement of being pregnant over Christmas and how next year they’d have a baby with them to celebrate. Now, those dreams would be dashed because he proved to be the pathetic loser her family thought he was.   
  
. . .   
  
“You can stay here as long as you need to. I haven’t found a new renter yet.”   
  
“I really appreciate it. I just…”   
  
Tara held up a hand, stopped Beth from continuing. “As long as you need,” she repeated.   
  
Tara, being Tara was understanding. Worried about Beth, being pregnant, and sleeping on an old uncomfortable couch, she offered her the old house she lived in before moving in with Denise. She now rents it out and happened to be in between tenants.    
  
“I like you being here, I hate having the house empty till I get another renter.  So really, you’re doing me a favor.”   
  
Beth chuckled. She was thankful for Tara in a lot of ways; she was a great boss, she offered a listening ear without being too nosey or judgmental. Right now mostly she was thankful that she so easily gave her a place to stay.   
  
“Well don’t worry, I’ll keep watch.”   
  
And so she stayed there, her back thanking her for the soft spare bed one of the bedrooms offered. The rental had only the bare necessities. She really didn’t need much else. Just Daryl and that wasn't an option.   
  
. . .   
  
“Damn it, Carol! I’m gonna’ start locking my door,” Daryl threatened weakly one day when Carol was being particularly naggy.   
  
She picked up his dirty work uniform clothes off the bedroom and gave the bed frame a kick with her booted foot, making Daryl startle. “You forget, I gotta key.”   
  
“Well then, I’ll change the locks,” he said from under the pillows that he buried his head in.   
  
He heard her footsteps walk away and he took it as a sign the coast was clear and he sat up, lifting the beer cans on his nightstand, seeing which, if any, had any liquid left in it.   
  
When she returned, he was mid-swig of stale, warm beer. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, a hip cocked out. He felt like he'd been thoroughly berated and she hadn’t even said a word.   
  
“Don’t say anything,” he warned grumpily. He knew what this looked like, and he wasn't in the mood for a lecture. One month without Beth and he was falling apart. It was so cliche. To fall apart without a woman in his life. And he hated that, it pissed him off all the more. But Beth wasn’t just any woman.     
  
Finally, Carol spoke. She never did listen well. He never minded because usually her nagging was directed at Merle, not him. In a turn of events, now her nagging was directed at him.   
  
“You’re not worried this might turn into something?” She asked as she picked up a discarded grocery store plastic bag off the floor. She walked to the nightstand and began piling empty beer cans into the bag.   
  
He eyed her. “Turn into what? Fresh beer?”   
  
After she filled the bag, she sat it on the floor and propped herself up on the edge of the bed, looking intently into Daryl’s eyes. She had something important to say and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t have the guts to tell her to stifle whatever it was she had to say. This was Carol. She didn’t deserve that. Plus she weighed 115 pounds wet, but she was a formable opponent.   
  
“Daryl.”   
  
Here we go...he rolled his eyes.   
  
“I love you, do ya’ know that?”   
  
Okay, he wasn’t expecting that. His eyebrow rose through his shaggy bangs curiously.   
  
She elbowed him, smiling smally. “Not like that,” she teased. “Like a brother.”   
  
He sighed and leaned against the headboardless wall. Readying himself for whatever it was she had to say. He knew her well enough to know it’s best to just listen to her, let her get out whatever it was she felt she needed to get out.   
  
“I love you and more importantly, Sophia loves you. I can’t let you fall off the face of the earth into an oblivion of alcohol. What kind of example would that set for her?”   
  
Brining Sophia into this was a dirty trick. One that got his attention.   
  
“And what about _your_ kid? Is this who you want to be? You can’t let this burry you. I know what Beth meant to you, I saw how you looked at her, I ain’t never seen you so hung up on anyone before. But you gotta’ man up. You got a kid on the way and deserting him or her and Beth just isn’t who you are.”   
  
“So it’s just that simple, huh?”   
  
“No. I didn’t say that. But either you have to figure out a way to make it work with Beth and her family. Because it’s a package deal. Or move on. Without the alcohol.”   
  
She was right, of course, she was. He wished he actually heard what she was trying to say. At that point, nothing got through his thick skull. Beth was gone. The baby was gone. He was left with nothing.

After Carol finally left and he dragged his sorry ass to the shower, it was almost time to clock in at work, he let the scalding water run over his body. A punishment of sorts for wasting the month away.   
  
He’d never been that kind of guy. The kind that lost it when a relationship fell apart. Hell, he’d never been the relationship type before Beth. And now that he was, he was just going to let her family drive him away?   
  
Well, that is what appeared to exactly happen because there was no way in hell he'd make Beth choose between him and her family.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ducks* as you all throw things at me for writing such a sad chapter. So sorry. :( Thank you for reading and if you don't hate me too much, leave a comment. :)


	18. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short chapter. But I wanted to give you all something. :)

Beth laid on the lumpy mattress of Tara’s rental home, stringing the horse pendant on the chain of the necklace Daryl had given her for her birthday. She still wore it. Everyday. It was one of the only tangible things she had left of Daryl. Well, other than the baby. Her hand went to round the bump of her belly. She was pretty sure, the baby was starting to move. The slightest whisper of movement from the inside took her breath away. Pretty soon the baby would be kicking.

The pregnancy was quickly slipping away and Daryl was missing it. She had a check up and an ultrasound coming up next month. They hadn’t yet talked about whether they’d find out what the sex of the baby was or wait and be surprised. And what if the ultrasound found something wrong? She was catastrophizing, she knew it. She couldn’t help herself. She wanted, needed, Daryl there. She didn’t even want to think about delivering the baby by herself.

 _Just do it, Beth_.

 _Just the word Hi_ . _Start a dialogue. A conversation._

Beth told herself over and over, tried desperately to talk herself into contacting Daryl. But everything seemed so not enough. So... lame. She didn't know the words needed to explain what she was feeling. She was genuinely and fully sorry for what her family did to Daryl and for her part in it. 

  
He needed to know she was sorry. What if she did send him a text, what if he didn't respond? Not that she'd blame him if he didn't, but what if? She didn’t know if she could handle that rejection. And why hadn’t Daryl contacted her? Even if he no longer wanted anything to do with her, wasn’t he wondering what was happening with their baby?   
  
She supposed she could make this a home for her and the baby. It wasn’t what she had planned of course and the house was tiny, nothing more than a bungalow really. Still, she’d make it work. She felt incredibly sad it was nothing like the farm she grew up on or like Daryl’s cabin out in the woods.

Her childhood was filled with animals and trees and hot summer days and cool nights. Her and Shawn playing tag, swimming in the creek. Racing through the fields. Maggie, being too old and far too cool for such children's games. They didn’t let that stop her and Shawn, though.

She always thought she wanted a different life, now she realized she wasn’t so sure. Maybe she should go back home? At least then the baby would have a childhood somewhat similar to her own.

But maybe she should call him first before she made any decisions... These weeks had been hell without Daryl. Even feeling that way, she was determined to not fall apart without him. She felt precariously close, though. Most nights she cried herself to sleep, picking up the phone multiple times. And sometimes when sleep evaded her, she’d go as far as driving past his house. Sometimes he was there, other times he wasn’t. She had to fight the urge to pull down the driveway when his truck was parked in its normal spot.

 _This is stupid_ , she told herself and finally picked up the phone from where it sat next to her on the bed. It was time she called him. Or maybe text him, a text was easier.

Before she could, a text came through from Maggie. She wanted to ignore it, she hadn't heard from Maggie since that night at the farm. Why text her now, after tall this time? Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the text. It read _What do you make of this?_ A picture was attached. It made her heart come screeching to a halt. . . .

After a long night at work, Daryl forced himself to drive to Walmart. He needed a few things, and as he had told Carol to stop bringing him anything, that he wasn't a child, could take care of himself, that meant _he_ had to actually get what he needed. 

  
Parking his truck he thought on how he hated this place. It's isle full of stuff people didn't really need, the long waits at the checkout. Worse yet, everything reminded him of Beth, even this horrible store.

He stomped his way through the store, hoping to look mean enough that no one annoyingly approached him. He imaged he looked mean enough without even trying with his raggedy hair stuffed under his camouflage cap, a scraggly beard covering his face, eyes fierce with hurt disguised as anger.

He refused a cart, so he carried all he needed clumsily in his arms. Taking a left at the soda aisle, past the pet food, then the baby section. He focused his attention forward, but damn it all, a rack of clothes caught his peripheral vision. Stopping in his tracks, backtracking three steps he found himself staring at those impossibly tiny onesies. These happened to be camouflaged in pattern. Shifting the items he’d already picked up to the crook of his left arm, he hesitated before quickly shuffling through the rack with his right hand, finding the smallest one. He plucked it off the hanger and shoved it between his chest and the package of paper towels and continued, he hoped inconspicuously, on his way.

“Daryl Dixon, that you?”

A  familiar voice from the past caught his attention. His shoulders immediately tensed, no matter who it was he hoped they didn’t see him shove the onesie between his chest and the items he carried. Taking a breath he turned towards the voice.

“Well, I’ll be dammed. It is you,” the woman exclaimed.

Inwardly he cringed. Why her? Why now? “Hey, Jadis.”

She always made him uncomfortable. From her blunt hair cut to the strange way she spoke. She reminded him of a praying mantis, always felt it was only a matter of time before she lunged at him and bit his head off.

“Haven’t seen you in a long time, where you been hiding yourself?” She questioned, leaning closer, putting a hand around his bicep, squeezing. She was more Merle’s friend from back in their hell-raising days. A regular meth-head. She used to hide it well with make-up, but she must have fallen deeper into it lately because her face was pickpocketed with tiny scars from picking at the invisible bugs that crept under her skin.

Daryl recoiled from her touch. If she was offended, she didn’t let on. “Just been workin’ is all.”

She rose an eyebrow into her straight bangs. “Uh huh, and how’s Merle?”

“He’s fine. Married now. Got a kid.” Sophia wasn’t Merle’s. She didn’t need to know that. She’d cause trouble just for the sake of trouble.

“Well, isn’t that perfect?” After an awkward pause, just before Daryl was going to find a way to leave her and this weird conversation, she asked, “Remember the times the three of us used to have?”

“I remember a lot of hangovers.” While Merle and whoever they were with got high, Daryl got drunk, sticking mostly to beer. Occasionally he’d smoke weed but that was it. He steered clear of anything heavy. Most of the time he ended up being Merle’s caretaker, or bodyguard. Someone might pick a fight with wasted Merle, no one would pick a fight with Daryl. They knew better.

Jadis was just there for the party. She could hang better than most women, she drank, did any drug that she came into contact with and still walk a straight line. Not that he was impressed by this, it just added to her strangeness.

“Well, uh, I gotta’ go,” Daryl said, backing a step away.

“Where you goin’ so quick now? At least let me give you a hug. It was good seein’ you,” Jadis said, thoroughly looking over him. It made his stomach turn. Still, he couldn't get out of the hug without making it into a big thing, so he stood rock still as she encircled him in her praying mantis thin arms.

. . .

Another busy day at work, Beth’s phone buzzed in her pocket and as she shuffled one folder, replacing it with the next patient's folder. She didn’t want to ignore the phone, because what if. What if it was Daryl? She only felt a little pathetic as she pulled her phone from her pocket and then felt moderately crushed when Maggie’s name displayed on the screen. No desire to talk with her, she hit the power button to silence the vibration, shoving the phone back in her pocket. The picture she sent a few days ago worried Beth, but she wasn’t going to let Maggie know this.

Her sister hadn’t contacted her since that night at the farm. Didn’t so much send a text to check on her and then she texts her a picture of Daryl hugging some other girl. They were in public, Walmart if she wasn’t mistaken, it's not like they were groping each other. That picture meant nothing except her sister was meaner than Beth thought capable. And to twist it as though she sent it out of concern for Beth. That was pretty unforgivable. Maggie had now called three times today. In the middle of a busy morning at the clinic, she didn’t have the time or inclination to deal with her or the drama she tried to create. She continued to ignore her sister.

By midmorning, Beth had seen three dogs, a cat, and a lethargic Iguana and was craving french fries. She hoped she had time over lunch to cut out for a few minutes to swing by McDonald's.

“Oh hey Beth,” Deanna said from behind the front desk as Beth entered the waiting room, readying to call their next patient into one of the back rooms. Deanna had the ever-ringing phone in her hand returning a call about a dog with a limp. “Your sister called. I didn’t think you wanted to talk to her so I said you were busy. She said it was important you call her back.”

“She did?” That was weird, Maggie never called her at work.

“I’m sorry, should I have come got you?”

“No, Deanna, thank you for passing on the message,” Beth told her, pulling her phone out again. Not only did she have a few texts from Maggie, but she also had two missed calls and a voicemail. Her stomach dropped. Something was obviously up and it had more to do than a picture.  

Taking a deep breath, she needed to call Maggie back even though she really didn't want to. Before she could, the door to the clinic made its usual squeak, when she looked up she was surprised to see who it was.

Shawn.

Like Maggie, Beth hadn't talked to him since that night at the farm. His snub didn’t hurt as badly as Maggie’s for some reason. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him until she saw him at that moment. He looked panicked. Pale. Not his normal cocky self. 

  
"Shawn? What are you doing here?" If he had come to apologize this wasn't the time, she was at work. Busy. And he knew it, and she knew it wasn't his style anyway.   
  
"Beth," he took a quick step toward her, touched her elbow. "You need to come with me." When he saw the confused hesitation on her face, he softened his gaze and implored, "Please. It’s Daddy."   
  
No questions asked she had to go with Shawn.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the brevity, but leave a comment if you'd like. Thanks for reading.


	19. The Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looky here! Another chapter within the few days of posting the last one. Are you surprised? I'm surprised. lol Thank you all for being patient with me and for reading/commenting.

Seeing her father lying motionless in a hospital bed, his chest slowly, ever so slightly, rising and falling, was surreal. They had spent plenty of time in hospitals when he was sick and had lost his leg. They weren’t sure if he’d make it through that. He did. But hadn’t been well since then. He liked to put on a brave front, everyone saw through it though. The exhaustion in his eyes, the pain that he hid there. During that time of uncertainty, this had been her worst fear, her father’s imminent mortality.

The doctors said it was a stroke of some kind. She tuned them out after they said he probably wouldn't wake up. What did the details matter if there was nothing they could do? She couldn't help but wonder, sitting there at her father's bedside holding his limp, cold hand, had she somehow caused this? Had the stress of her pregnancy and leaving the farm brought on unheeded stress to his already burdened body? 

In her mind, as she looked at her father's profile, pale, almost translucent skin, bluish in tint, she begged him to wake up. In her mind, she screamed and raged at him. Asked him why he was so against her and Daryl. Told him how he has another grandchild coming into the world. She told him how much she loved him and how sorry she was for everything. And how sorry she was for allowing him to come in between herself and Daryl. How she never should have let that happen in the first place. Why did it all seem so clear now? When it was too late. She should have never let him, the family, treat Daryl so poorly.

Coming out of her thoughts, she stood. Still clinging to his hand, she leaned near, whispering, “I love you Daddy, but things are going to be different from here on out.”   

It may have been her imagination, could have been a twinge of nerves, but she felt her father's hand gently squeeze hers.

. . .

_They had three whole days together. Not even, if you factored in travel time. No matter the time, they were determined to make the most of it. She had three days off for the holiday weekend, as did Daryl. They had been planning it for weeks, this little trip to the coast. Hershel and Annette didn’t want her to go. No shock there. Daryl determined seeing her in that tiny bikini was worth risking death by her daddy’s shotgun._

_Course she didn’t wear that bikini very long because whenever he got her alone and back at the hotel, he stripped her naked. If it was up to him, they wouldn’t even leave the hotel, but Beth insisted they go to the beach._

_Daryl had never been to the beach and he saw why once they got there. It was hot and sandy and crowded. Seeing Beth happily splashing about, even coaxing him into the salty cool water, made him realize he didn’t mind it too much._

_She had the ability to talk Daryl into just about anything. All she had to do was look up at him with those big blue, imploring eyes and he was sunk. What was it about her? She was hot, anyone could see that. He couldn’t keep his hands off her. She was so much more than a hot body. Hell if he could articulate what he felt, he just knew what he felt was real. Whatever it was._

_From his spot on the blanket Beth had laid out in the sand, he watched as she frolicked in the water. Watched as boy after boy tried their hardest to get her attention. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like seeing other guys practically falling over themselves over Beth knowing she was with him. She seemed to not even notice them, even if they were closer to her age and looked to be more her type. She totally ignored them and when she got her fill of the water she jogged back to Daryl and into his arms, her wet, chilled body colliding with his. It didn’t matter they were in public, their mouths found each other greedily._

_Back at the hotel, he relieved her of the wet bathing suite, it making a plopping sound on the tile flooring near the door._

_“Do we have to go back home? Can’t we just live here?” Beth wondered breathlessly. Daryl stood behind her walking her to the bed, slowly working kisses from her earlobe down her neck, tasting the salt and suntan lotion on her skin. She reached behind her, fingers sprawled into his shaggy hair. His dick pulsed where her lower back met her ass._

_“We could find jobs here, won’t have to deal with my family. It’d just be the two of us.”_

_Daryl lightly turned her by the elbow, locking his eyes on hers. “But that’s not what you really want.”_

_“You’re what I want.”_

_His heart jumped a painful beat in his chest. Why did she talk that way? There’s no way she meant it. Then he had to remind himself that she did love him, God only knew why, and she had told him so on many occasions._

_"You have me. We have to go back or your family will have my hide.” He knew they had given her a hard time about going away with Daryl. She went anyway._

_She suddenly looked solemn, the mischievous light in her eyes dulled._

_“Hey,” he said, placing a finger under her chin, bending slightly to catch her gaze, “but we don't gotta’ leave yet. And this bed is all ours until checkout.”_

_That brought a smile to her face, the mischievousness returned. Surprising him, she grabbed him by his arms and flipping him on his back onto the bed, she straddled his waist as they tumbled together._

_“Well, we better make good use of it then,” she laughed before crushing her lips to his._

_. . ._

Daryl dozed, the memory of the beach trip visiting him in his sleep. He woke with a start, just like all the other times he’d had the same dream. Little did he know, during that short trip so long ago, they would one day make a child… and then break up?  It wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine, even back then there had been troubles. They found a way to make it work. And once things got really hard, he just up and leaves? No, that wasn’t right.

As corny as it sounded, if something was worth having, it was worth fighting for. And had he been fighting for her since he walked out? No. He’d been a coward, lost in his own sadness. It could no longer go on this way. He had to go to Beth, demand she take him back and they’d somehow find a way to fix things. He’d make it work with her family if it was the last thing he ever did. He’d have to just sit them down, tell them what’s up. That he loved Beth and he wasn’t going anywhere ever again. He hoped it wasn't too late. 

Through with this self-imposed limbo, he sprang from where he loathed on the couch, snatched up his hat, grabbing his keys, he went to the door, yanking it open.

. . .

They buried Hershel in the family cemetery next to his own parents. The weather was fitting. Dark. The giant grey clouds threatening rain at any second. It held off through the graveside service, but once they were inside the house for the after service dinner the sky opened up and poured fat, cold raindrops.

Dishes of food covered every surface of their long formal dining room table and people she hadn’t seen in years; family, friends, members of their church, mingled about, talking quietly, sharing their favorite stories of Hershel, eating from the plates they held in their hands. Though the food smelled good, Beth couldn’t make herself eat and she put only minimal effort into socializing.

Maggie stood near the end of the table, accepting condolences with Glenn, along with little Katie who looked small and confused, refusing to leave her daddy’s arms. She hadn’t so much as looked at Maggie, not that Maggie tried to talk to her either. Amy was there, her warmth was a true comfort during this time, helping wherever needed. Beth had talked with Shawn after he hugged her, whispering he was sorry in her ear. Sorry for what part, she wasn’t exactly sure. She accepted it either way. Sorry went a long way with Beth, if it was sincere.

Someone had started a small fire in the fireplace of the living room to ward off the dampness of the afternoon. Though the warm yellow glow was comforting, Beth found the heat, along with the situation at hand, stifling. Everything had gone so wrong and it was all her fault. Her father was dead, her mother heartbroken. She doubted her relationship with Maggie could ever be repaired. Not to mention how everything went south with Daryl.

Panic inched down her spine, her hands began to tingle, sweat beaded her forehead. She had a sudden urge to run, to get out of the house. The walls were closing in, the people with their sympathies were smothering her. The blatant stares at her belly underneath her billowing black dress, it was all too much.

She had to get away.  She had to get away from it all and had to get to Daryl. Out of all this unsettled madness, there was one thing she could maybe fix. If he would only accept her apology…

“Beth dear, where are you going?”

Beth stood in the foyer, looking for her jacket in the layers of outerwear that hung on the coat rack, hoping to sneak out without anyone noticing. She wasn’t so lucky, though.

“I just need some air, Mama. I’ll be back soon.”

“Oh, that’s alright. I understand,” Annette reassured, placing a comforting hand to her shoulder.

They hadn’t really spoken, not about what had happened. They just fell back into their mother/daughter relationship. The least Beth figured she could do right now is be there for her. No matter what had happened in the past, she was still her mother, and now a grieving widow.

Annette appeared to have grown wearily older over the past four days since Hershel’s stroke and subsequent death. She shuffled over to the bench that sat alongside the long wall opposite the coat rack. She sighed and when she said Beth’s name again, she turned her full attention on Annette.

“What is it, Mama? Something wrong?” Silly question. Everything was wrong.

“I’m not sure if this is the right time to say this, but I’m afraid if you walk out of this house, I’ll never see you again. Not that I’d blame you.”

Beth opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Annette put up a hand to stop anything she might say anyway. She patted the seat next to her and Beth sat, ready to listen.

“The right time to say what?” Beth questioned.

“Your daddy was fine one second. His normal self, then all the sudden he wasn’t. He was on the ground before I even had a chance to get to him.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Mama. Sorry I wasn’t here.” And she was truly sorry. No one should have to deal with that alone.

“That's not what this is about. Whether you were here or not, it would still have happened. He hadn’t said anything but I could tell his health was declining in the last few months. He refused to go to any doctors. Not after what he’d been through with his leg. You know how stubborn he can be. Anyway, after he collapsed, and I called for an ambulance, before they got here he was still able to speak a little.”

“He did? I thought he went straight into a coma.”

“No, he didn't lose full consciousness until halfway to the hospital. He told me how much he loved me. That I was the best thing that had happened to him,” Annette smiled fondly, wistful tears shown in her eyes.

Beth took Annette's hand in her own. “Of course you were.”

“He also said that he was sad he wouldn’t meet your little one.”

Beth gave up any notion of holding back the tears that burned her eyes. They flowed freely down her face. They were tears for her mother and herself and for Hershel. And for Daryl. Always for Daryl. Why did life have to be so complicated, so messy?

“He said life can only be lived forward, but understood backward. In that moment as the light was leaving his eyes, he said everything was becoming clear and he saw Daryl for who he was. A good man. One that would always take care of you and the baby. He asked me to tell you he was sorry. Sorry for the way he treated you. And sorry for the way he treated Daryl. It wasn’t right.”

Beth couldn’t hold the sobs back any longer, she buried her face in her hands as the tears racked her body. She felt Annette's warm embrace surround her, her own tears dampening Beth’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while. As it should be, a mother and daughter comforting each other. No bullshit, no lies, no drama. Nothing but the truth.  

“Bethany?” Annette said calmly after some time. When Beth looked up into her pale blue eyes, they were at peace. Sad, yet at composed. “Go to your man, figure this out together. “

Beth chuckled through her tears. “That is exactly where I was going.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like where this is headed. I have the next chapter started. Leave a comment if you'd like. I really enjoyed the last chapters comments. Good meaty stuff! (Don't worry, I love the small comments just as much!)  
> Thank you for reading/commenting. :)


	20. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for hanging in there and continuing to read. I know this isn't my best story and it definitely has more angst than expected. I hope this chapter makes up for it, at least a little bit.

**The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain.**

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

 

As Beth drove to Daryl’s house, she was in a panic. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she prayed it wasn’t too late. She didn’t expect him to pine for her the rest of his life, what if he moved on with the girl in the picture?  Or, what if he just doesn’t want her back? What if he’d had enough of her and her family’s dramatics? She wouldn’t blame him. She had to try. She had to know. She had to beg his forgiveness even if he didn’t take her back, she had to apologize. Really apologize. To tell him she loved him and wanted him in her life.

Slamming on her breaks, throwing the car into park, she jogged to the door, oblivious to the rain that was now pouring from the sky. Once at the door, she halted in her tracks. All the thoughts she had in the car dissipated and she had no idea what to do. At an impasse, she stood at the door, frozen, wondering whether she should knock or walk in...she had always walked in, she was always welcome. That was before though. Or maybe she should just go back home?

No, she came this far. Taking one last deep breath, she raised her hand to knock. Before she could the door flew open and Daryl stood before her.

“Beth?” he asked perplexed. She couldn’t read his face. He was scowling, but he always scowled. “What are… you’re shaking.” His scowl turned to concern, a line forming between his eyebrows. He reached out, grasped her elbows. She thought maybe he’d hug her. Hoped he would but they only stood there, the rain dripping off the small overhang onto Beth’s head. The heat of his hands warmed her chilled and rain splattered body.

“I…,” she fumbled for the words, any words. “Can I come in?”

Daryl didn't hesitate, stepping aside he allowed her to cross the threshold into his house. It was dim Inside the cabin, her eyes taking a moment to adjust. The only light was coming from a small fire lit in the fireplace. She went to it, hoping the warmth would silence her shaking body. It didn’t. Not even close.

After what felt like the longest moment ever, Daryl asked, “What’s wrong Beth? Is it the baby?” Panic edged the question. His eyes going to the bump under her dress that had gotten a tiny bit more round since the last time he’d seen her.

“No,” she answers quickly, not wanting to scare him more than she already had. The crevice that had formed between them during their time apart grew as the seconds ticked by impossibly slow. “The baby is fine.”

Words seemed hollow at this point. Her head hurt from the stress of the day and from thinking too much, from trying to figure out just how things should go. Sighing, she let go of all pretenses, desperate to close the gap between them, she turned from the fire and went to Daryl. Completely vulnerable.

“Daddy died,” she blurted.

He visibly flinched as if someone had slapped him. “What?” He asked sharply. Needing contact, he placed a hand on her hip another on her cheek, his thumb brushing at a wayward tear.

“He had a stroke,” she said. Finishing in a whisper, “And he died.”

Tears flooded her eyes, flowed down her face. Silent tears, no sobbing but a constant stream that seemed as if they may never have an end. She didn’t even notice them anymore. She had cried more tears in the past month than she has in her life, she had almost become numb to them.

“Shit, Beth.” He took her in his arms and for the first time since he left the farm that night she felt safe. Familiarity flooded her senses. His solid chest against her forehead, his familiar scent of cigarettes and pine. His strong arms holding her tight. It was like coming home after being gone too long.

He tried to remember how he felt when his father died. It was years ago now, and Beth’s relationship with her dad was completely different than with his own. Maybe there was something he could relate to her. Words of comfort. When he’d heard Will died, he felt… nothing. Though he wasn’t sick, his body was old from years of drinking and drugging and it just gave out. It wasn’t expected, it wasn’t really a shock either.

“Damn, I’m sorry. Sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

She didn’t want to move, didn’t want to lose contact with Daryl. She pulled back but not out of his embrace. Lost in thought for a moment, watery blue eyes were unfocused, she stared into midair. “But that’s not why I came.”

Daryl cleared his throat, afraid to ask. “Why’d you come?”

“I wanted to apologize for… for everything.”

He bowed his head, took a step away. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

She clung to him though. Wouldn’t let him move from their embrace. She finally had him in her arms, she wasn’t going to let him go until she had her say.

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry for the way I let my family treat you. I don’t know why I didn’t put a stop to it from the beginning.”

“You was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What could ya’ do? They’re your family.”

“But that doesn’t make it right. I’m sorry for the way they treated you, and I’m sorry for the way _I_ treated you.”

As the words sunk in Daryl shook his head. “I need to apologize too. I shouldn’t’a left you. Just thinking about you being alone at the farm with your family, I just abandoned you and the baby. That wasn’t right either.” He’d never forgive himself for it. Never. All he could do was spend the rest of their life making it up to her. To them. If she let him.

Beth sniffled back more tears, put her arms around Daryl’s broad shudders, pulled him close. “I wasn’t at the farm. I left that night. I couldn’t take them anymore.”

“What?” He asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise. “Where you been staying?”

“Tara’s place in town. I can make a life there for myself if I have to. But Daryl I need you. The baby needs you. I hope you can forgive me.”

Forgive _her_? As far as he was concerned, she was the one to forgive him. “Girl, there are only two things I want this world. ‘N that’s you and our baby.”

More tears, but these were from happiness. Daryl leaned his head slightly, catching a tear that glistened on her cheekbone with his lips, then another and another and finally his lips found hers. Moaning softly, she leaned into him, letting the feeling of his arms surround her, pull her closer, comfort her. This is where she belonged.

Before things got too far, Daryl pulled back. A sound of protest came from deep in Beth’s throat. “Come on, let’s go,” he said, pulling her to the door.

“Wait, where are we going?” Beth thought surely they’d be heading toward the bedroom door, not the front door.

“We’re goin’ to go get your stuff from Tara’s place.”

“We are?” Beth asked, reluctantly following Daryl.

“Yep,” Pulling her close again, resting his brow to hers. “I ain’t letting you go now that I got you back. And I ain’t missing another day of our baby’s life. Please move in with me. If you still got that ring, I want you to wear it. I wanna’ marry you, Beth.”

“You do?” She asked. She didn’t blame him in the least if he didn’t want to after what she put him though.

“Course I do. The sooner the better.”

Reaching up underneath her hair, Beth unhooked the necklace that Daryl had given her. “I knew it was wrong to wear it. I couldn’t leave it at the farm. For a while, I kept it in my pocket but I was afraid I’d lose it. So I put it on my necklace.” She slid the ring off the chain. “I wore it this way hoping I’d be able to wear it on my finger one day.” Reclassping the necklace she handed the ring to Daryl.

Daryl took the ring from her, took her left hand and slid it onto her ring finger. “There.” He said with a curt nod. “Right where it belongs.”

. . .

It didn’t take long to gather the few belongings she had at Tara’s. She had no furniture, only clothes and the few items she brought with her from the farm. It was a tiny house, not that his own cabin was huge by any stretch of the imagination. It killed him to think of her and the baby living here. Alone.

On the flip side, he was proud of her. She was shaken by their split, or whatever you wanted to call it - hell if he knew, but she was finding her way on her own. Even if it was without him, he was impressed. She bent, didn’t break. He smiled to himself. One of the things he loved about Beth was her strong head. He should have trusted her to figure out the situation with her family instead of running away.

He knew what she was thinking as they left town. The far off look in her eyes as she pensively watched the scenery pass by through the passenger side window. The way she ran the horse pendant along the chain. He hoped it didn’t make him too much of a pansy that the sight of his ring on her finger made his heart skip a beat. 

Instead of heading straight out of town to his cabin, he turned down the road that led to the farm.

“Where are we going?” Beth asked at the sudden change of direction.

“To the farm.”

Her eyes grew wide. A mix of trepidation and uncertainty. “We don’t have to. I can come back later on my own.”

Daryl shook his head. “No. We’re in this together. They have to get used to the idea of us. I promise I’ll be good,” he teased. Sending her a quick wink.

Beth chuckled unsteadily. Why couldn’t her family see who he really was? “You are not who I’m worried about.”

. . .

Once parked, Daryl walked hand in hand with Beth into the house. It was empty of the guests from the funeral and only Annette, Shawn, Amy, Glenn and unfortunately, Maggie remained. They were all in the family room, quietly talking. Hershel’s chair sat sadly vacant.

Silence as heavy and dense as a rain cloud settled over the room when Daryl entered after Beth. He couldn’t really blame them. They’d lost Hershel. He wasn’t sure what, if anything, they knew about his and Beth’s relationship after the night he took off. He was going in blind and wasn’t sure how to navigate the situation.

Annette was the first to break the silence. She stood and walked to Daryl. He was unable to read her expression. She was clearly tired. Grief-stricken. But not broken. She was strong. At that moment he saw where Beth got her strength.

“Well, Mr. Dixon. I have to say I’m a little surprised you’d show your face here again.”

Daryl sighed, _Oh hell …_

Then the woman’s tried eyes twinkled and she smiled. “But I’m glad you’re here.”

Relief so strong ran through his body that he didn’t even mind when Annette hugged him. When she pulled back he knew he needed to say something. His voice was rough, barely above a mumble. “I’m sorry about Hershel.” And he was. He didn’t wish harm on the old man. He definitely didn’t want Beth hurting and if his death hurt Beth then he was indeed sorry about that.

Annette’s warm hand cupped his bearded chin. “I know. Thank you.”

Amy was next to hug Beth and in turn Daryl. Then Shawn stood in front of him much like his mother had moments before. Daryl wasn’t sure if Shawn was going to sucker punch him or hug him. Though it went against every bone in his body, he made himself a promise he would not fight back if he did start a fight. He refused to be made into the bad guy again. Even if it hurt his pride more than anything, he’d let Shawn pummel him if that's what it took.

Shawn didn’t punch him though. Instead, he said, “If it makes ya’ feel better Amy has hardly talked to me since you left that night.”

So they were seeing each other? He eyed Beth who gave a slight nod. Daryl grumbled out a laugh. “Yeah, it does a little.”

“She says I’m being a stubborn pig-headed bully. Is that right?” He asked Amy who was smiling smugly.

“Yep. That’s about right.”

Shawn rolled his eyes affectionately at Amy and stuck out his hand to Daryl. He hesitated a moment before shaking Shawn’s hand in return.

“Treat her well.”

“There’s no doubt,” Daryl replied. He’d treat her the best way he knew how.

Glenn, from his spot in the sofa, balancing Katie in his arms, her little head resting on his shoulder, just seemed genuinely happy no one was throwing fists. Maggie sat with her arms crossed, madder than a wet hen. No one seemed to notice or care.

“Are you two hungry? Beth, you didn’t eat, you really should. There’s plenty of leftovers.” Annette mothered, already heading toward the kitchen.

“Mama wait. We got something to say.” When she had Annette and everyone’s attention again, she lifted her hand showing off the ring that still felt new and heavy on her finger. “We’re getting married.”

A moment went by, then two. The air was still. Daryl swore under his breath, if they ruined this for Beth… before he was able to finish the thought all at once Amy and Annette surrounded Beth. Judging by the sounds they were making and the hugs being given - what was with this family and hugging anyway - they were happy. Over the drumming of their high pitched voices, he heard them asking questions.

“Well, we can do it right here in the back yard if you’d like?” Annette offered up.

“When were you thinking of doing it?” Amy asked.

“Oh umm, we haven't really talked about it. But sometime soon. Something small. Quick. Before the baby is born.”

“Bloody hell! Are we going to actually let this happen?” Maggie interrupted, flying from her spot on the couch, she stood in the middle of the living room arms outstretched brazen in frustration.

“Maggie!” Annette chided.

Glenn stood as well, toddler still sleeping soundly in his arms. “Maggie, calm down.”

"Don't you tell me to calm down,” she snapped, face red with barely tapped anger.

Glenn didn’t back down. He wasn’t yelling, only speaking earnestly to his wife. “It’s time you let your grudge go.”

Daryl watched as Maggie’s face went from anger so thick it might shock someone if they touched her to that of a hurt little girl. For some strange reason he could not explain, he felt bad for her. It dawned on him she was having a hard time letting Beth, her baby sister, go.

Whatever the reason, he didn’t give a shit what Maggie said or did to him, but it was obviously causing Beth distress and that just wasn’t okay with him.

“Maggie,” Daryl spoke up and the room once again stilled. If looks could kill, he’d be dead because Maggie glared at him with such hatred he almost felt her gaze boring into him. “I understand where you’re coming from. I do. Beth’s your little sister. And I’m not who you imagined her being with.”

“That's for damn sure.”

He ignored her and continued, “But this is what Beth wants. Right?” He asked Beth. She nodded earnestly.

“It is, Maggie. It’s what I want. And our relationship isn’t your business. This,” she motioned to the ring on her finger, “is happening with or without your consent.”

"Well, I'm sorry for caring!" Maggie said, her voice strained in a quiet yell.

"Yeah, you care? That's why you sent that picture. Because you _care_? Or because you wanted to start trouble?"

Daryl stepped between Beth and Maggie. He had no idea what picture they were talking about, but he didn't want things to get out of hand. “You don’t gotta like me, but you are hurting Beth and I can’t let that happen.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Maggie snapped, tears threatening to give away the hurt little girl underneath the tough facade she tried to portray, the one that was already hurting from losing her father.

“I’m going to ask you to accept this. To accept us.” Daryl took a tentative step to Maggie, carefully as though he was approaching a hungry raptor. “You have to let her go. She’s all grown up. Capable of making her own decisions. Don’t make Beth choose between me and you. Cause I ain’t goin’ nowhere. And I ain’t the one making her choose. You’re the one doing the hurting. Don’t you see?” he finished matter of factly.

Somehow he managed to remain calm during his little speech. What’s more interesting is Maggie seemed stunned into silence.  

. . .

“Did you mean that? When you said something small?”

“Hmm?” Beth asked. Dozing lightly, head resting on Daryl’s bare chest. They lay in a tangle of arms and legs and blankets on Daryl’s bed. Technically it was _their_ bed since she was officially living there as of a few hours ago. One thing was for certain, they were going to be needing a new mattress. This old lumpy one was already killing her back. She was just too tired to care right then.

After the shocking welcome at the farm, with the exception of Maggie, they returned to the cabin and practically fell into bed. Daryl stripped Beth of the black dress she’d never wear again and she helped him out of his clothes.

They made love like it was the first time. Or maybe like it was the last time. Whichever, it was incredible. And now all Beth wanted was to sleep and wake up in the morning and start their new life together.

“You said the wedding was just going to be something small. You sure you want that?”

Awake now, she rested her chin on her hand, placing it on his shoulder. Looked up at the shadow of his silhouetted profile.

“Yeah. You don’t want anything fancy, do you?”

“ ‘s up to you, girl. We’re only doing this one time.” She was the girl for him, no questions asked. He didn’t want to wear a suit, but maybe he’d at least tuck in his shirt for their wedding.

“I want you to have a say in our wedding too.”

“Beth, hear me when I say I just want to be with you. Big wedding. Small wedding. Justice of the Peace. Whatever. I just wanna call you my wife.”

Beth’s breath caught in her lungs for a brief second before it wooshed out. “For someone that doesn’t talk a whole lot, you sure know the right thing to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff! And that Maggie kind of got told off. Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment!


	21. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And commenting. :)

Unfortunately, Daryl had to leave the warm bed and Beth’s naked body to head into work. Beth was exhausted from the day and she hardly moved when he slipped out. Since she was now living at the cabin with him, that made leaving her a little bit easier. There was a good chance she might still be in bed when he got back home in the morning and he could crawl right back in bed with her.

He didn’t like leaving her, no way. Until he was able to get on day shift, what other choice did he have? She was a perfectly capable grown woman. But to him, she wasn’t just any other grown capable woman. She was his girl and he didn’t want her to have to be alone. Especially once the baby came. His boss kept putting him off. “Oh, next week”, he’d say. Or in two weeks. Well, this had been going on for months now. Since even _before_ Beth got pregnant. Now the stakes were higher, he had more of a reason to be put on the day shift.

The sun was just beginning to pinken the sky when he pulled up the drive and he was looking forward to climbing into bed with Beth and sleeping. Maybe a little something else as well. Much to his disappointment, she wasn’t still in bed. She was up and dressed in one of his t-shirts and nothing else, the hem cutting mid-thigh, showing off long legs. She was standing at the stove with her back to him as he came through the side entrance of the cabin. The sweet smell of pancakes wafted through the air.

His mouth watered, and not necessarily for pancakes.  

Dropping his keys and lunch cooler on the table, he scooted up behind Beth, placing his hands around her hips and over her belly. His heartbeat bounced loud and strong against her back. Unabashedly he was in love with this woman. And when she sighed and leaned back against him, he knew the last few weeks without her would be the last time he’d ever be without her.

“I was kind of hoping you’d still be in bed,” he spoke softly into her ear, tracing an outline with his tongue along the fold.

She moaned, pressing her ass into his middle. “We can head back there after breakfast.”

His hands traveled up from her belly to her breasts, squeezing lightly. Again she moaned and leaned her head back against his shoulder, opening her neck up to his lips and tongue.

“Or we can just go now.”

Beth giggled, reaching backward, she ran a hand through his shaggy hair. “What about breakfast?”

Grabbing her by the elbow he spun her around, ignoring the spatula in her hand. He bit at her bottom lip, mumbled against her mouth. “Let it burn.”

Who was she kidding, she couldn’t say no to him and his gravely sexy voice. She managed to take the griddle off the burner before Daryl practically dragged her back to the bedroom.

“I been thinkin ‘bout you all night, girl. Hardly focused on work.”

Beth quickly relieved him of his work shirt, sending it to the ground, flicking the buttons open of his jeans. “I didn’t like waking up without you.”

Daryl skimmed his hands over her outer thighs, then grasping the hem of the shirt, he pulled it slowly up her sides, up over her head. In the faded grey of the morning light diffused by the surrounding trees, the silhouette of the curve of her belly noticeably showed. His hands followed the swell of her hips, over the bump of her belly, traveling upwards covering her swollen breasts as he tasted her sweet lips.

She moaned deep, squirming slightly under his touch. He froze. “Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said, pupils large in the dim light.

“No, it feels good. Everything is more sensitive. When you touch me, I feel it everywhere.”

Heat surged through him, moving again, her hands were moving too slow for him, he pushed them away and stripped himself of his blue jeans and work boots. When he was as naked as her, he laid her back onto the bed. Laying atop her, bracing his weight with his knees and elbows. Her body had changed quite a bit. The swell of her hips, the round belly, the larger sensitive beasts. He loved every inch of it.

When he slowly entered, little by little, even that felt different. Just as good… but different. Warmer, supple, more wet. They’d just had sex the evening before but he hadn’t paid a whole lot of attention to how she felt, he was too encompassed by _her._ Solaced that they were finally back together after too long spent apart.  

Beth took no time before she began moving her hips underneath him. He wasn’t sure he could last much longer. Where he wanted her to move faster before, now he wanted her to slow down. Slowing her movements with the weight of himself, he grasped her arms by the wrists, holding them against the mattress above her head. Squeezing just tight enough to pin her.

“Daryl, don’t stop,” she said already breathless.

She saw the shadow of a smile as he lazily went from her lips, dipping his head to find a protruding nipple, sucking, scraping with his teeth. She hissed out desire and clasped her legs behind his back, forcing him deeper within.

“Guess it don’t matter if I come in ya’ now?” He teased, his voice muffled by her breasts.

A sharp intake of breath, she exhaled deeply. “Emmm… Nope. Guess the damage is already done.”

Daryl chuckled before burying himself completely.  

. . .

It would have been easy to snuggle under the covers with Daryl and fall back to sleep. The baby had other ideas. She was suddenly starving, ravenous. She’d hardly had an appetite, the turmoil at the beginning of her pregnancy, combined with the morning sickness she liked to call ‘all day sickness. And then losing her father, she had to force herself to eat or she’d feel worse. Now apparently, the baby was making up for lost time because she was hungry for what felt like the first time in months.

Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing the discarded t-shirt off the floor, Beth asked, “Well, how about those pancakes?”

Daryl lay on his side, running a finger along her spine before she pulled the shirt back over her head. “You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were more interested in those pancakes than you are me.”

Beth threw her head back and laughed. “Maybe I am,” she teased. “If I don’t eat breakfast I get sick.”

“Well, that’s attractive,” Daryl joked in return.

Beth leaned back over the bed and gave Daryl a quick kiss. “Life with a pregnant lady, you best get used to it.”

. . .

They made it through their breakfast if Beth’s appetite shocked Daryl he didn’t let on, talking about the day. Daryl was fast fading after a night of works and the stack of pancakes he put away, he needed to get a few hours sleep. Beth mentioned Tara insisted she take a few days off work to deal with everything that happened, but Beth planned on going back tomorrow.

This concerned Daryl, he kicked back in his chair, hankering for a cigarette that he would definitely have to quit since Beth was now living with him, he asked, “You sure? I’m sure Tara wouldn’t mind if you took some more time off.”

“No, I’ll have to take time off after the baby comes too. I don’t want to take too much time,” Beth answered, subconsciously running a hand over her belly. “I thought I’d go get the rest of my stuff from the farm. I just grabbed the necessities when I left the first time. It’ll be nice to have all my belongings here. And I want to check on Mama.”

Daryl watched as she affectionately looked down at the bump, rubbing a hand over the tiny mound. With no jeans or clothing other than his loose t-shirt, it was obvious she was pregnant. He felt a flush rise to his face, an unfamiliar warmth spread from his chest. Her belly made him a little weak at the knees.

“Is, uh…” he began, then hesitated.

“What?” Beth asked, attention back on Daryl.

Daryl leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, taking one last swipe with his fork over the leftover butter and syrup on his plate. “I was jus’ wondering if you’ve felt the baby move yet?” He asked, clearing his throat, going for nonchalance.

His feined nonchalance didn’t fool Beth, her lips curved into a sweet smile. “Not yet. According to everything I’ve been reading it should be anytime now.”

Daryl reached out a hand, pulled it back a second before hesitantly placing it on her belly. He felt the soft firmness, mind blown that there was an actual human growing in there. One he and Beth made. He’d never thought he’d be a father, now that he was, it was the most humbling experience he’d had yet. That baby would come out depending solely on him and Beth. He wasn’t quite as frightened as he’d been in the beginning, the fear was giving way to awe.     

Eyes meeting Beth’s, he gruffly said, “It’s a boy, I know it.”

Beth chuckled, placed a hand over his. “Oh yeah? We can find out in a few weeks at the ultrasound. That is if you want to come to the appointment.”

Daryl scoffed. “What? ‘Course I wanna’ be there. You ain’t gonna’ shake me now, I’m stuck to you like glue from now on.”

Knowing Daryl would be there for the ultrasound, her bones loosened up slightly as she’d been a tight mess in the last month or so. Leaning forward, she leaned her brow to his. “Promise?”

Tears burned her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to have the life and give their baby, the life she had dreamed of while at Tara’s. A life of playing in the woods. Hunting and fishing with his or her dad. Sitting on the porch, catching fireflies. A life with two loving parents…

Greif hit her out of nowhere. A memory from her childhood, so sharp and so clear, of her father and mother working together to make pancakes for their three awaiting children on a random Saturday morning. Then just as swiftly, the image of her mother sitting at the kitchen table at the farm all alone. Guilt pricked Beth’s heart. How could she be so happy here with Daryl when something so devastating had crushed her family?

Daryl felt her sudden change of mood. He mumbled, a vibration more than words, “Hey now.” He pulled her onto his lap. Automatically she placed an arm around the back of his neck, laid her head on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Sorry,” she apologized needlessly, sniffing back more tears. Would they ever stop their seemingly constant free flow?

“You don’t gotta apologize.” He pulled her closer.

“I feel like I’m leaving when Mama needs me the most.”

“I get that. But, think about it. Do you really think she would want you to stop your life ‘n come back home?”

Without thought, she knew the answer. Beth shook her head against Daryl’s shoulder. “No. She wouldn’t want that.” She’d want her to live her life. Even more so, she would be upset if Beth allowed Annette’s grief to impede on their, Beth and Daryl’s, happiness.

Daryl wasn’t sure why he knew this. Maybe he could look at it in a less emotional way, see it for what it was. Any good mother, wouldn’t want their child unhappy. No matter how Annette once felt about him, she loved Beth and had her best interests at heart. He sat quietly, letting it sink in. He had no idea what the future held for Annette or the farm, or themselves for that matter, all he could do was hold her until the tears subsided.

“I want to show you something,” he finally spoke. They stood and he took her by the hand, walked down the hall past their room to the next bedroom. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter.

Before, the room had always been storage. It held everything from a spare bed frame to a box of parts for a Harley he once had. She’d only seen the inside of the room a couple of times, having no reason to be in there.

But now, it was empty except for an old dresser and a rolled up blue rug leaned in the corner. The worn wood floor had been swept clean, a broom and pile of dust and debris rested in the opposite corner. The faded grey walls had been patched here and there. No bed frame, no motorcycle parts. No other odds and ends.

Beth stood in the middle of the room, knowing what Daryl had in mind. “You cleaned it out,” she said. Tears drying on her face, now replaced by her bright smile, her eyes lit up.

“Uh huh. I had some time on my hands in the last few weeks. I was...” He looked at his feet, suddenly shy. He’d never been good with saying what he thought. Beth seemed to change that. The words came easier with her.  

“Scared,” he finished his thought. “I was so scared we wouldn’t resolve this. Cleaning out this room, I don’t know, gave me some hope, I guess.”

Beth went to Daryl wrapping her arms around his waist. “I was scared too. But I’m here now. _We’re_ here now.” She smiled up at him. “The room is perfect, Daryl.”

“I know it ain’t much. This place isn’t much.” Bending his head he placed a simple kiss to her lips then let her slip from his arms and watched as she wandered over to the dresser.

She peered at him over her shoulder, looked at him incredulously. “Are you kidding? It’s fine. How much space you think me and the baby need?”

“I hear baby’s need lots of stuff.”

Had he been talking with someone about babies and what they needed, Beth wondered. “Not really, I mean you _can_ buy a ton of stuff, but most of it isn’t needed.”

She was trying to make him feel better about his tiny two bedroom cabin in the woods, and he greatly appreciated it.

He spoke of the dresser she now stood next to, “We can just chuck it in the trash.”

Beth ran a hand over its smooth surface, it came to about hip height with four drawers. Oak. Probably weighed more than her.  “Oh no. It’s sturdy. I’m sure we can use it.”

Leaning on the doorway, he watched her take in the room. “We can paint the room whatever color you want. I wasn’t going to do that without your say.”

Beth nodded, imagining it. It was just a small square room with a cubicle for a closet. They’d make it work. A crib. A changing pad that could go on top of the dresser. Maybe a rocking chair. It would be perfect.

Noticing a large plastic shopping bag shoved in the corner, a small sleeve protruded from the opening, she asked, “What’s this?”  

“Oh, uhh. Nothing. I mean it’s _not_ nothing…”Daryl babbled. Cheeks reddening unnecessarily.

“Well can I look?” she asked.

He jutted his chin, a quick nod.

Diving in, Beth declared, “It’s baby clothes.” Eyes wide, smile even wider. “Where’d these come from?” she asked, picking up the bag and placing it on the dresser. Daryl only shrugged a shoulder, concentrating on a hangnail on this thumb.

“What’s that mean?” she asked mimicking his movement with a smirk on her face. “Daryl, did you buy these?”

He said nothing.

“You did!” Beth’s voice rose, a teasing note to it. “When?” She asked, pulling out a handful of small clothing.

“Just here and there. Ain’t no big thing.”

“It is a big thing,” Beth said, once again becoming emotional. Daryl joined her at the dresser. Watching her as she dumped the clothes on the dresser that he had bought over the weeks they were apart. She held each article of clothing up one at a time. Remaking on it or just aww-ing and it’s tiny cuteness.

“I can’t believe you did this.”

Daryl picked up the camouflage sleeper he’d bought the other day at Walmart. “I tried to get things that’ll work for a boy or a girl. ‘Cept this one.”

She took the sleeper from him, holding it up for their view. She could imagine Daryl rifling through a rack of baby clothes, quickly trying to find the smallest one, probably embarrassed. She smiled, elbowed him in the side. “Hey who says a girl can’t wear camo,”

Beth faced him again, she in his T-shirt and barefoot. The slight mound of a belly in between them. Daryl shirtless, jeans slung low on his hips. He really couldn’t believe it was all working out the way he’d hoped.

He prayed he didn’t fuck it up again.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going or end it here? Thanks so much for reading this one. I really appreciate all the great comments. Let me know what you think. Thanks again!


End file.
